Spirited Away  The Return
by hinatakyubi
Summary: 14 years after last being in the Spirit World Chihiro finds a way back and she hopes to say there for good this time, but being back it seems Yubaba is still up to her old tricks.
1. Chapter 1

It's been 14 years now since I left the Spirit World and I, Chihiro Ogino, am 24 now. At first when my family and I returned to the Human World I was so happy to just have my Mom and Dad back and human again, but as the days continued on I started to miss all my friends I left behind in the Spirit World and started to worry about Haku too.

As time move on I wanted to learn as much as I could about my friends and the world they lived in, so I started to immerse myself in mythology from around the world and history of Japan. I also started to take some drawing classes at my Middle School. I could tell then that I wasn't like my other classmates, my time with Haku, Granny and the others had changed me and I felt like a foreigner in my own world. Soon I graduated and entered into College, there I took a major in history with emphasis in mythology. I already knew a lot when I started and into my second year the teacher asked me if I be a TA for his mythology classes. I stayed on and got my Masters in the subject too and was even offered a job once I was done at said university. I was happy they asked me, but I was a little burn out from 7 years of college, so I asked for some time off and I'd contact them when I'd come back. They agreed saying the job would always be open to me.

So now I'm on a vacation so to speak and back at my parents relaxing till I'm ready to go back, but honestly I don't know if I'll ever be.

" Chihiro!" my mother shouted from the kitchen

" Yeah!" I replied back

" You're lunch is ready for you." She explained

I walked into the kitchen and there was a bento fixed to me. Lately I have taken to going on walks in the forest behind the house we moved into. I enjoy it so much sometime I lose track of time and don't come back till after dark.

_Maybe this time I can find the entrance._ I thought

That was the other reason I went for the walks, I hoped I could find the entrance to the Spirit Worlds again.

" I'll be back later Mom." I said walking out the back door

My mother followed be and stopped at the doorway, " Just be back before midnight. I don't know if I can keep your Father from calling the police again."

I chuckled at this as I continued to walk across out backyard. My first walk I was so happy being out in the woods I stayed well past midnight and when I did return my Father had called the police and they were at my house getting ready to start a search for me.

" You have you flashlight right?" I heard my mother yell before I entered the woods

" Yeah!" I yelled back and waved to her and walked into the forest.

I walked for hours in one direction, but suddenly I felt like I needed to go a little to the left, so I did what I felt.

_It's almost as if something's pulling me this way._ I thought as I continued to move

My feet started to hurt from moving along the many protruding tree roots and rock that were in this part of the forest. I walked a little further and noticed the trees seem to be thinning out.

I looked down at my watch, " 3:00, well if there's a clearing here for me to sit and eat I'll rest for a bit."

As I moved to where the forest finally stopped I gasped at what I saw.

In front of me was the clearest blue lake I'd ever seen the area hummed with ancient life, and I could feel it even if I was human. The trees that wrapped around the lake were like a giant fence and they were so high.

" If someone even tried to cut one down it'll take them a year to cut it all up." I thought

I heard the wind blow throught the trees and it sounded as if the were shivering with fright at my words.

" Don't worry you're too far out for anyone to come and harm you and I'm just walking thought. You're safe." I said not knowing if the trees here could understand me or not

The wind calmed down and a content calm took over the place again.

" I think my time with Haku has caused me to be more aware of nature." I said, " This place is so wonderful. It reminds me so much of the Spirit World."

As I looked to the lake again I noticed something floating on the surface. I took a closer look and saw it looked like a Lilly pad.

" Strange there should be more than one on a hidden lake like this." I said

Taking a closer look I saw a shadow underneath the Lilly pad.

" Kappa." I whispered to make sure the creature didn't know I could see it

I smiled at finding this place had a spirits here, _This place is everything I've been looking for, maybe this is a sign that I can find my way back._

I walked closer to the lake, but made sure I stayed far enough away the Kappa wouldn't attack me and pull me into the lake.

_What is that Ningen doing?_ The Kappa thought watching Chihiro from under the water, _A normal Ningen would run to the lake to at least dip their aching feet into it, but this one is staying far enough away I can't get to her. I don't get it? She couldn't have seen me, most Ningen don't believe in our kind anymore, but she did speak to the trees._

Chihiro went and sat down under a tree that was near the lake, but not so close that the Kappa could hurt her. She took her backpack off and opened it up pulling her large bento out her mother had made. Looking back down into her pack she saw a brown bag too.

" What's this?" Chihiro said confused about the bag

She pulled the bag out also and opened it up looking inside. She smiled at what was in it. Her mother had also packed her some snack of fruits and vegetable along with a knife to cut off the skin if she wanted. It was looking inside she saw what she would need to have the Kappa not hurt her.

_I just hope what they say in all the books about Kappas and cucumbers are true or I'm dead._ Chihiro thought

The Kappa moved closer to the edge of the lake watching Chihiro open her bento and start eating, _What is she doing staying here? Why didn't she come into the lake?_

The Kappa was highly confused over this

" You know…" Chihiro started interrupting the Kappa's thoughts of confusion, " …I'm not coming in there and becoming a meal for you, Kappa."

The Kappa was shocked by her words, _So she did know I was here._

The Kappa decided that since the human knew he was there, there was no use in hiding anymore.

" So you knew all along?" the Kappa asked

" Yes, though if you let me soak my feet I'll give you some other food." Chihiro said smiling at the Kappa

" Ningen what could you have other than you warm blood that I could want to eat?" the Kappa asked annoyed this human was trying to barter with it

Chihiro reached into the brown bag and pulled out 2 cucumbers. The Kappa saw this and his mouth began to water.

" You have kyuuri? Oh it's been so long since I've had that delicacy." The Kappa said reaching for them, but staying at the edge of the water still

Chihiro though pulled them back, " Kappa you must promise me you will let me be while I'm here and I'll let you have these."

The Kappa stood there pondering if this would be a good trade, " I agree for today I will let you be."

Chihiro nodded and tossed the cucumbers one at a time to the Kappa, who jumped up and caught them in mid air. The Kappa placed one on the lakeshore and bit into the other one smiling at the delicious taste of the food. Chihiro in the mean time smiled and resumed eating her bento.

" Tell me Ningen what are you doing this far out from your clan?" the Kappa asked after he finished his first cucumber

" I was taking a walk and felt like I needed to come in this direction and here I am. I don't know how though." Chihiro said

" The lake is calling you." The Kappa said looking back at the lake

" It's calling me?" Chihiro said confused, " You mean the spirit of the lake know me somehow?"

" I believe so, tell me Ningen what is your name?" the Kappa asked

Chihiro looked warily at the Kappa the last time she gave her name Yubaba had taken it away from her.

" Ningen?" the Kappa asked confused, " I promised I wouldn't hurt you and a spirit promise is its bond."

" I'm sorry Kappa, but 14 years ago I gave my name to someone in the Spirit World and she took it from me and kept me as a worker." Chihiro said

The Kappa looked at her shocked, " You're…you're the Ningen that worked for Yubaba and freed Kohaku-sama!"

Chihiro looked at the Kappa shocked he knew about this, " How do you know that?"

" How would any spirit not know about it, after you left your tale was told daily at the Onsen by the workers. Yubaba was furious when Kohaku-sama told her he was leaving and told her he knew his name, which you gave back to him."

The Kappa who had been sitting stood and bowed to her, " Chihiro Ogino, my name is Kamigama and it is a pleasure to meet you. You have my word that if you return here I nor any of my fellow Kappas will harm you if you go into the lake."

Chihiro looked at the Kappa shocked, " Why do you say that? I've only given you cucumbers, what have I done to warrant such a promise?"

The Kappa looked up at her shocked, " You really don't know whose lake this is do you?"

" No, the only water spirit I knew at the Onsen was the River Kami. Lin and I cleaned out all the trash from." Chihiro said

The Kappa smiled at her, " There was one other you knew there Ogino-chan."

Chihiro looked at him confused, _One other, No, all the others were Land Spirits, Haku was the only other, but he was a River God too and his river is gone now._ " I'm sorry Kamigama, but I don't know of any other spirit."

Kamigama smiled at her, " You know Ogino-chan, rivers have to start somewhere."

Chihiro looked at him still confused and this shocked by his words finally understanding this, " You mean this is…"

Kamigama nodded, " Chihiro Ogino may I present to you Lake Nigihayami Kohakunushi or Lake Haku as you might know him."

Chihiro's face lit up at the news Kamigama gave her, " So he didn't lose his home after all. I'm so happy."

" The lake wants you to come in Ogino-chan." Kamigama said

Chihiro looked at Kamigama and then at the lake. She put her bento beside of her and took her shoes off and walked to the lake. She glanced over at Kamigama, who smiled at her kindly and nodded.

" I will help you if anything happens, but you'll be fine." Kamigama said to her

She nodded and stepped off the shore into the lake water. When she first entered it seemed to part and slowly come onto her, so the cold wouldn't hit her so hard. She stopped when she was knee deep and took her hands and grazed the water.

_Chihiro._ She felt the lake speak to her and it sounded like Haku, but deeper voice now

She smiled and didn't notice she had started to cry until the tears hit the water and it grew upset becoming a little turbulent, _Upset? What wrong?_

Chihiro shook her head, " Nothing is wrong I'm happy to be with a part of you again Haku and that you weren't all destroyed."

The lake calmed at her response, but this stilled, _Go!_

" Go? Go where?" Chihiro didn't understand what was going on

Kamigama came and grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to shore looking up.

" What's going on Kamigama?" Chihiro asked confused

" The lake doesn't want it's other half to know you here yet." Kamigama said still looking into the sky

" You mean Haku's coming?" Chihiro said happy at this

Kamigama nodded as he pulled her into the forest shadows, " Stay here and don't come out till his lake signals."

Chihiro nodded and looked out behind the trunk of a tree, " Haku after all these years I'll be able to see you again."

Looking up into the sky she saw the white dragon of her dreams, " Haku."

Haku landed on the surface of the lake and change back into his human form.

Chihiro looked at his dragon form before he change. " He's gotten more muscular and longer too, but he looked the same as the last time I saw him." When he changed into his human form Chihiro nearly passed out, " The Gods have been good to you Haku. You probably have all the female spirits falling at your feet and completely oblivious to it too."

Haku's human form had him standing at 6 foot his body was lean, but Chihiro could tell that there was muscle hidden under there and if anyone underestimated him they'd be dead. His hair was still cut the same way it was just wilder instead of flat. The sun shining in it caused the green to show up in his hair more. Instead of the Onsen outfit she last saw him in her now wore a traditional Hakama that had light blue pants and a white haori with a dragon that was the spiting image on him wrapped around the front and back.

" Kamigama, what are you doing so far out of the water?" Haku asked seeing the Kappa was just now exiting the forest

" I thought I saw something in the forest Kohaku-sama and was checking on it." Kamigama replied

" You need to be careful if you go too far you might start to dry up and I don't like any of the lake creature leaving." Haku said

" Gomen Kohaku-sama I'll stay close by, don't worry about me. How is work?" Kamigama asked

" Haku always worries about other." Chihiro smiled at this, " Work? What work? He got his name back so it can't be for Yubaba."

Haku sighed at this question, " That Yubaba if the higher Kamis hadn't put me as a co-boss she wouldn't do any changes I want. I can see why they wanted me there, but I think she's starting to dislike being ordered around."

" Maybe you get lucky and she leaves." Kamigama said

" If that happens when she does come back we'll have big trouble on our hands." Haku said rubbing his head

" Gomen Kohaku-sama I didn't mean to cause you a headache you come here to relax and I'm making it worse aren't I?" Kamigama asked

Haku smiled at the Kappa and shook his head, " Kamigama you are one of the few who worry about me."

" Only because you don't think of yourself Kohaku-sama, you think only of others and the occasionally ningen." Kamigama said smiling glancing back into the wood

" Hai Ningen, I wonder how she's doing now? It's been what 14 years now?" Haku asked looking into the sky

" Chihiro, Kohaku-sama?" Kamigama asked and Kohaku nodded, " I'm sure you'll see her again soon."

Haku sighed at this, " Iie Kamigama, I don't think she'll be able to come into our world again."

" But if she found this place. This place that the Human and Spirit World cross, she could stumble on it." Kamigama said to him

" That may be true, but my lake it too far in the forest she's never find it without mine or a Kami helping her." Kohaku said

" So if Haku didn't direct me here, who did?" Chihiro thought

Haku moved to the lakeshore and sat dipping his fingers in the water.

" Hello my friend you seem happy today." Haku said

" _Chihiro."_ The lake replied

" So you miss her too." Haku said

" _Where's Chihiro?"_ the lake asked

" I'm not sure she's somewhere in her world, which I can't get to, Gomen." Haku said

" _Chihiro left. Find Chihiro asked Kamigama he knows."_ The lake said back

Haku looked at his lake confused and then to Kamigama, who was going to a tree. He noticed Kamigama bent down and go through something and pull out a cucumber.

_Where did that come from?_ Haku thought knowing cucumber didn't grow anywhere in this forest

As Kamigama came walking back Haku saw a backpack and bento sitting beside the tree. What struck him was the backpack had a dragon design on it and it looked like him as a child.

" Kamigama tell me you didn't eat another Ningen." Haku said annoyed

" The Ningen came and gave me kyuuri I knew she had more." Kamigama said

" She…" Haku questioned

_Normally if anyone wanders this way it's a man._ Haku thought

" _Where's Chihiro?" _the lake asked again

Haku's blood ran cold at this lakes question again, _She, it was…Chihiro was here!_

Haku's eyes bleed red in rage, " Kamigama!"

Kamigama looked at Haku shocked, he and the lake knew Haku would think the Kappa had eaten her, but neither him nor his lake thought he get this enraged over it.

" How could you? You've known of her from what the others and I have told you! How could you hurt her?" Haku said enraged that the one he cared about had been eaten

" Demo Kohaku-sama…." Kamigama tried to explain

" Iie, you knew how precious she was to me…to the Spirit World. How could you?" Haku asked slowly walking towards Kamigama, who was walking away from him and near where Chihiro was hiding

_Rage_. She felt the lake speak to her

Looking around she notices she wasn't near an off source of the lake and didn't understand how she could hear the lake. She then felt something slowing moving down her leg. Looking down she saw her shorts had gotten wet from the lake and was dripping down her legs and her hands were still wet too.

_Contact._ She felt form the lake

" You mean even if I'm not near you if you're still on me I can fell and hear you?" Chihiro questioned

_Hai._ The lake responded

" Why is he so angry?" Chihiro asked

It was then she was flooded with emotions. She crouch on the ground and covered her ears from all the emotional input she was getting.

" Too…much." She said and as soon as she said this is stopped

_Ok?_ She felt the lake ask

" Yes." Chihiro said breathing hard, "…but for a human that is too many emotions at once to have in them."

She felt the lake whimper in apology.

" Don't worry its alright." She said to it feeling its relief

She then thought back to what the lake had sent her the explosion of emotions coming from Haku. His rage was enormous and almost painful, and sadness was the same was too, but what caught her thought now was the utter loneliness he felt. Was it because he thought Kamigama had eaten her that he thought he was lonely.

" Surely he has the others he talks to. Why would he feel so lonely about me being gone?" Chihiro questioned

She heard Haku roar in rage and looked at the scene before her.

Kamigama had his back again the tree and was huddled on the ground shaking from the rage coming off Haku. He knew they had taken this game too far. He could tell the lake was trying to calm him down, but it hadn't worked and from what he saw behind him this cause the lake to go into a frenzy because it's other half wasn't talking to it.

I, no we didn't know he'd react this strongly about her being gone. But this does validate Zeniba's thought of him liking her more than a friend. Kamigama thought

It was in a flash that Haku changed into this dragon form looking even more intimidating with his eyes still glowing red from rage.

" They have a saying in the Ningen World and eye from a eye. So since you took my precious person's life I will take yours." Haku growled

" Kohaku-sama I…" Kamigama tried to explain

" Haku no!" Chihiro said as she ran in front of Kamigama

Stop Chihiro! The lake tried to tell Haku, but in his rage he could hear noting but his anger

Blood flew in the air as Haku attack.

Kappa – A demon dwarf who lives in Japanese seas, rivers, lakes, or ponds. Like to lie in wait for people or animals that stray to close to their water homes and drag them down to die.

Ningen – Human

Kyuuri – Cucumbers

Kamigama – Frog Turtle, a play I did on what a Kappa looks like

Onsen – Hot Springs/ Bathhouse

Gomen – I'm Sorry

Kami – God

Hai – Yes

Iie – No

Demo - But


	2. Chapter 2

His jaws opened to bite Kamigama in two, but the scream of a woman and the taste of a non-spirit's blood brought him out of his rage. His eyes were closed so the blood wouldn't get in them, but what assaulted his senses first was the smell more the scent of the thing he had bitten.

" Ningen!" Haku notices

He slowly opened his eyes to see brown hair in a ponytail with a shiny purple band around it.

No! He thought

Chihiro! Stop hurting Chihiro! Haku now could hear the lake talking to him and knew what he had done

He growled a whimper afraid letting go would cause her to bleed worse and Haku knew how fragile human were.

" Ogino-chan…" Kamigama spoke shocked the girl had flung herself in front of him to stop Haku's attack

" Shuu…" the two heard Chihiro said as she wrapped her arms around Haku's head, "…it's alright. I know you didn't mean it."

She moved her hand back and forth on Haku's mane. He slowly pulled his teeth out of Chihiro causing her to whimper in pain. As he did this Chihiro started to fall forward, his teeth seemed to be what had been keeping her standing. In a flash he was human again and caught Chihiro before she fell to the ground. He gently placed her on the ground and looked at her upset at what he had done.

She looked up at him and smiled, " Not the reunion I'd thought it's be."

" Chihiro this is nothing to joke about." Haku said frowning upset at the blood coming out of her shoulder

He then looked over at his lake seeing how upset it was and than at Kamigama.

" Explain." Haku said sternly

" We wanted her being here to be a surprise. The lake and I know how much you've missed her." Kamigama said

" So you acted like you ate her?" Haku said angrily

" We thought you'd smell her. You always said you'd never forget her scent." Kamigama told him

Haku sighed and looked at Chihiro who was starting to pale from the bite.

" Haku…" Chihiro said and he looked in her eyes, "…take me to your lake."

Haku looked at her confused, but did as she asked. He picked her up bridal style and wadded into the lake. Chihiro took her hand and placed it into the lake.

Chihiro and Haku could both hear it whimper an apology for getting her hurt.

" It's alright. I'll be fine." Chihiro tried to reassure it, but the lake being part of Haku knew better

It was then a drop of her blood dripped into the water and the lake grew even more turbulent than before.

" Shuu, you have to calm down. The creatures in you will be hurt if you keep this up. Haku will help me you know this, just calm down for me. Please." Chihiro said

The lake slowly calmed down enough so that it looked like a small wind was blowing it.

" There that's better." Chihiro said wincing in pain

Haku looked down at her noticing now how much blood had leaked onto her shirt.

" I have to get you to Zeniba, she'll be able to heal you. I can't do anything about dragon wounds." Haku said sounding very upset at this

Chihiro laughed, " I've been trying to find a way back to see you all and it seems me getting bitten was the way back."

" Chihiro please don't joke about this." Haku said upset as his eyes glazed over with tears

Chihiro reached up and touched his face, " Are we going? Maybe afterwards I can con you into letting me see everyone at the Onsen." Chihiro said smiling

Haku laughed at this and nodded, " It'll be easier on you for me to change."

" How will I hold on?" Chihiro asked

" I'll keep you on. Do you trust me?" Haku asked

" You don't even have to ask me that question." Chihiro said smiling

Haku nodded he placed Chihiro on the ground and changed into his dragon form again.

" **Kamigama come here and place Chihiro on me."** Haku instructed

Kamigama did as he was told and placed Chihiro so she holding onto him like the last time she had ridden him.

" **Chihiro you have a good grip?"** Haku asked

Chihiro nodded at this and she laid her head on top of his. Haku feeling this worried he needed to get to Zeniba fast. In a flash he was off the ground and in the air flying at top speed back over the boarder of the Spirit World and straight to Zeniba's house.

" **Chihiro I need you to stay awake for me."** Haku told her

" I'll try Haku. How has everyone been?" Chihiro asked

" **Chihiro in your condition if I tell you that you won't remember."** Haku said smiling a little

" Hey, who's joking around now?" she asked annoyed at his words

This caused Haku to laugh at her words. His whole body rumbled and Chihiro smiled that she had lifted his mood some.

" **We're almost there Chihiro just a couple more minutes."** Haku told her

" Haku…" Chihiro said softly almost like she was asleep

" **Chihiro you have to stay awake!"** Haku shouted to her

" Can I stay with you?" She asked and with that her body went limp

" **Chihiro? Chihiro! CHIHIRO!"** Haku shouted, but got no reply

It was then he looked and saw Zeniba's house, **" Thank Kami."**

He landed and No Face along with Zeniba were waiting outside the door looking to the sky for the two. Haku changed back holding Chihiro bridal style again with the light faded.

" Haku hurry and bring her in. She's lost too much blood." Zeniba said as she and No Face moved inside and Haku followed after them

As he entered he noticed a futon out in the kitchen with a bowl of water and a number of different herbs and teas beside it.

" Place her on the futon and go sit at the table. I think you've done enough." Zeniba said annoyed

" I didn't mean to." Haku said sadly

Zeniba sighed telling how upset the dragon was at what he had done, " I know Haku and I'm sorry I snapped at you. A lot of us care about her too."

Zeniba moved over to Chihiro, " Well that shirt is going to have to go for me to work on the wounds."

With a flick of her wrist the shirt Chihiro had been wearing was gone and laying in the washtub. With that Zeniba got to work with the herbs grinding them and placing them on Chihiro's wounds from Haku's teeth. Haku watched, but seeing what he had done to her had to look away ashamed at this and knowing that she'd bear nasty scars from it later. No Face had given him some tea when he had sat down and was now helping Zeniba also with healing Chihiro.

Hours later Zeniba whipped some sweat from her brow, " Ok that'll take care of the wounds. Now to deal with all the blood she lost." she said as she moved to the different teas she had out

She moved five different kinds together and added the hot water. When she did this the tea turned blood red in color and had the same thickness as blood too.

" Help her sit up for me No Face." Zeniba said

No Face did as he was told and help Chihiro into a sitting position.

" Chihiro, Chihiro my child wake up I need you to drink this." Zeniba cooed

" Ummm, Granny?" She questioned her eyes barely open

" Hai, Chihiro I need you to drink this it'll help with the blood you've lost." Zeniba explained

Chihiro nodded as best she could and allowed the tea into his mouth and slowly drank the concoction. She grimaced as the tea went down her throat and coughed when she finished the last drop.

" Granny I never want that stuff again it was totally disgusting." Chihiro said

Zeniba chucked at this, " It might taste bad, but it will help."

" Where's Haku?" Chihiro asked waking up some

" Over at the table." Zeniba said

As the three looked over they saw Haku had fallen asleep at the table the tea untouched.

" I think he was worried more about you than himself." Zeniba told her

Chihiro nodded, " No Face will you put him to bed I don't want him sore tomorrow because of this."

" Uh. **(Yes)**" No Face responded, but didn't move

Chihiro looked outside and noticed it was dark out, " Oh no!"

" What's wrong dear?" Zeniba asked

" My parents are going to be worried about me. I bet it's way past midnight." Chihiro said

" That it is, but that's been taken care of." Zeniba said

" What do you mean?" Chihiro asked noticing she was staring to feel sleepy again

" Haku took care of it, don't worry." Zeniba said to her

She yawned, " He's too good to me."

Zeniba chuckled at her words " You need to sleep child the tea with replenish the blood you lost and you'll be able to walk around tomorrow, but I'll take a few days before you're your old self again."

Chihiro nodded and No Face laid her back down and pulled the cover up to her chest. In a matter of minutes Chihiro was deep asleep. No Face went over to Haku and picked him up and moved him to the same futon.

" What are you doing?" Zeniba asked smiling laughter in her voice

" Uh, uhh, uh. **(Moving him beside of Chihiro, she'd like it.)**" No Face replied

" How do you know she'd love it?" Zeniba asked

" Uh, uh, uhhh. **(Because they love each other everyone knows that.)**" No Face said back

" Hai, I know everyone but her and the dragon know it, but aren't you going a little too far?" Zeniba asked

" Uh.** (No)**" No Face said back

" Alright, but if turns out bad I'm blaming you." Zeniba told him

" Uh, uhh, uh, uh.** (It won't turn out bad you'll see, besides we don't have any other place for him to sleep)**" No Face said

" You know we could tell them that. After all we really don't have any other futons and she did ask us to put him to bed." Zeniba spoke rubbing her chin

The two went about putting the herbs and teas back to their place and they went to bed.

**Hours earlier in the Human World**

" **Chihiro, you home yet?" her mother called from coming in the front door with some groceries in her hands**

**She moved to the kitchen and saw a note lying on the table.**

" **What's this?" her mother asked and picked it up.**

**Dear Mom,**

**On my walk today I met an old friend. We decided to spend a little time together, so I'll be gone for a week or two. He lives out of cell phone reach so tell Father I'm sorry, but I won't be able to get a hold of you two.**

**I love you and will be back soon,**

**Chihiro**

**He mother smiled, " She met a boy. I'm sure her Father is going to flip when he comes back and I tell him the news."**

The next morning Chihiro woke up feeling better, but still slightly drained. As she opened her eyes white scales faced her.

" What the?" Chihiro questioned in shock

She sat up and saw that Haku was in his dragon form and was wrapped all around her futon. Almost like he was protecting her. She petted him on his head since it was up near hers and noticed he was in a deep sleep since he didn't move when she did this.

" He's worried himself into exhaustion." Zeniba's voice said softly

Chihiro looked over at where she heard the voice and saw Zeniba by the fireplace stirring something she was cooking in the pot.

" Good morning Granny." Chihiro said happily

" Ohayou, Feeling better I see, good." Zeniba said smiling, " There's a clean shirt beside you best to put it on before Haku wakes up."

Chihiro looked down and saw she was only wearing her bra on the upper part of her body. She squeaked in embarrassment and quickly grabbed the shirt and pulled it on. Now looking over the shirt she wore it was white, with a silver shine to it. The front was a V-neck and the sleeves were only ¾ but belled out at the end. The edges of the neck and sleeves were trimmed in a bluish green silk.

It reminds me of Haku's scales. She thought

" How do you feel dear?" Zeniba asked bringing her out of her thoughts

" I'm still a little drained, but defiantly better than last night." Chihiro said

Zeniba nodded at this and went back to her pot.

" So what's happened since I've been gone?" Chihiro asked

" I think Haku's the best one the ask that question too. Myself and No Face have just been here knitting and living quietly on occasional No Face will catch someone trying to steal my Golden Seal again and eats them." Zeniba said smiling

Chihiro chuckled at this, " He makes for a good watch dog huh?"

" Something like that." Zeniba said smiling at her

For the next couple of hours Chihiro helped Zeniba with the cooking and fixing of lunch since it was now too late for her and Haku to have breakfast.

" Granny." Chihiro said placing some herbs in the soup

" Yes dear." Zeniba answered looking at her

" Where's No Face?" Chihiro asked

" Oh I sent him to the Onsen to tell Lin and the others Haku was here and wouldn't be coming back for a couple of day." Zeniba answered

" Oh. Why?" Chihiro asked

" You don't honestly think that dragon's going to leave you here with me and No Face, now do you. He feels responsible. I wouldn't doubt if he waits on you hand and foot once he wakes up." Zeniba said smiling

" It wasn't his fault." Chihiro said sitting down looking at the table

" I know, but he thinks it is. His rage got the best of him, but for a dragon he can keep it under control better than most." Zeniba told her

" There are other dragon spirits?" Chihiro asked

" Oh yes, I've heard a couple have come to the Onsen to court with Haku, but he refused them." Zeniba said

" Why?" Chihiro asked confused

" That is also something only he can answer." Zeniba answered and resumed chopping some carrots

About and hour later No Face retuned with a letter and handed it to Zeniba.

" It's from Lin for Haku." Zeniba said reading the front

It was then the three heard a yawn and looked over at the dragon that was starting to wake up.

He opened his eyes slowly and then bolted upright, **" ****Chihiro!****"** he panicked

" I'm right here Haku." She said smiling at him worrying over her. He looked over and saw the three at the table and Zeniba setting bowl out.

He changed into his human form and moved over to sit beside Chihiro, " Are you sure you should be up?" He asked worried

" I'm fine Haku, a little drained still, but a couple more days and I'll be fine." Chihiro said smiling at her and he smiled back

" Did you sent a note to Mom for me?" she asked

He looked at her surprised she knew this, " How did you…"

" Well No Face and Granny were taking care of me, so I figured you must have sent them something to tell them not to worry." Chihiro said to him

He smiled at her, " Hai, I sent a note saying you met an old friend on your hike and went to say with him for a bit."

" Oh Haku you didn't." Chihiro said covering her face with her hand and shaking her head, " Did you say if it was a he or she?"

" Um…I think I said he. Why?" Haku said not understanding what he did wrong

" Oooh." Chihiro said her head hitting the table, " Dad's going to freak."

" What did I do wrong?" Haku asked looking confused at Chihiro and then Zeniba

" Nothing, Thank you for sending the letter they'd be even more worried if there wasn't one. But my Dad's a little overprotective of me and when I get back he'll give me a talking to about going away with boys I hardly know." Chihiro said

" What's wrong with that?" Haku asked still confused over this

Zeniba laughed at Haku's ignorance.

" Oh sure it's fine the first couple time you hear it, but one you have heard it 10 time the lecture starts to get annoying." Chihiro said

" 10? He's told you this that many time." Haku asked shocked

" Probably more, but I stopped at 10." Chihiro said, " Maybe I can stay here permanently."

" Well wasn't that what you were trying to do?" Zeniba asked smiling

" I…" Chihiro started, but looked over at Haku, " …I like to."

" Iie. You can't stay it's too dangerous." Haku said sternly

Chihiro sighed knowing that was going to be his answer.

" You're going to get well and I'm going to take you back to my lake and take you as far as I can go." Haku said to her

" Haku!" Zeniba said upset at how this was going, " You could at least take her to the Onsen to see her friends for a little bit. She does have at least two weeks before she needs to go back."

Haku glared at her, but the witch glared back, " Fine once she's better I'll take her back to work with me and then home."

" Yeah! I get to see Lin and Kamaji again." Chihiro said happily latching onto Haku who blushed at this

Chihiro being so happy at the news though didn't pay any attention, but Zeniba saw this and the dragon being uncomfortable with Zeniba there.

" Oh Haku, Lin sent a letter to you." Zeniba said handing him the letter No Face brought back with him

Haku took the letter and opened it. Chihiro and the other watched him seeing the frown form on his face and growl in anger.

Chihiro touched his arm and looked at him concerned, " Haku what is it?"

" Yubaba's back to her old tricks." Haku said annoyed at what he was reading

" What?" Chihiro asked surprised

" This is why I visit my lake for a day and head back if I don't she starts up her old trick, though I'm sure the higher Kami's know what she's doing and are angry at her." Haku explained

" So she's stealing workers names again?" Zeniba asked starting to place the lunch on the table

" Hai, the workers that have come in since I've been gone. Which means I'll have to talk with her and try to get their names back. Which I don't know if I'll be able to, I haven't been able to get the others she taken." Haku said upset at this

It was then Chihiro's stomach growled in hunger.

Chihiro looked at the group in shock and rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment,

" Sorry."

Zeniba and Haku burst into laughter, " I think we'll continue this conversation after lunch before Chihiro eats herself from the inside out." Haku said smiling at the girl glad for the interruption

Ningen – Human

Onegai – Please

Kami – God

Hai – Yes

Ohayou – Good Morning

Onsen – Hot Springs/ Bathhouse

Iie - No


	3. Chapter 3

After lunch the two moved outside for some privacy and to bask in the beautiful day. Zeniba and No Face stayed inside knowing the two would like to have this conversation in private, but Zeniba used her magic to hear in case the conversation didn't go well.

" Where to begin?" Haku asked

" How about after I left." Chihiro said smiling at him as they took a seat on a fallen tree that was beside Zeniba's house.

Haku signed, " Well after you left I went to Yubaba and told her I was leaving. She didn't take that too well…"

**Flashback **

" **Yubaba I'm leaving." Haku told her**

" **Oh really Haku? How are you going to do that when you don't even remember your name?" Yubaba asked**

**Haku smiled at her, " Who says I don't remember my name?"**

**Yubaba glared at him, " Prove it dragon."**

" **My full name is Nigihayami Kohakunushi or Kohaku." Haku said smiling at her**

**The wind in the room started to pick up and Yubaba rose out of her chair, " NANI! How did you remember?"**

" **I have a friend that knew me from long ago help me, just like I helped her." Haku said smiling**

" **Her? Sen!" Yubaba shouted**

" **Her name is Chihiro." Haku growled his eyes glowing sliver**

" **That Ningen knew your name. I should have turned her into a pig just like her parents and killed them off instead of playing with her." Yubaba said enraged the girl had made her lose her lackey**

**Having learned his original name his power started to come back to him on top of the power he had from Yubaba's training his was more powerful than Yubaba now. He became enraged at what she had just said though.**

" **YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH HER!" Haku growled his glowing eyes changing from silver to red and some of his dragon features emerging**

**Yubaba backed up from him falling down in her chair from Haku's anger.**

" All because of me?" Chihiro interrupted him

" You don't know how you changed all of us and even if Yubaba won't admit it you changed her too." Haku said

" Doesn't sound like it to me." Chihiro stated

Haku smiled at her, " Iie, it doesn't does it, but she is one that like power and money, so anything that disrupt that will bring her back to her old ways. In the middle of this fight Seimei no Zyoou appeared."

" Haku, who's the Life Queen?" Chihiro asked

Haku smiled at her, " Gomen, I forget you don't know these things."

" I know probably more than you think, but I have never hear of this Queen in my world." Chihiro said pouting that Haku thinking she didn't know anything of their world

" Seimei no Zyoou is one of the higher Kamis in our world. She is the highest actually. So when she shows up no one can go against her because she can do whatever she want with you." Haku explained

" What do you mean?" Chihiro asked

" Well…you know how Yubaba turned your parents into pigs back then?" Haku asked and Chihiro nodded, " She could do that to any spirit she wanted to or turn them into anything she wanted. She could also take away our magic if she desired."

" She's that powerful?" Chihiro said shocked

Haku nodded, " So in the middle of the argument she appeared and both of us were shocked, though Yubaba was more in fear of her life."

Chihiro giggled at this

**The Life Queen stood before the two formerly fighting spirits. She stood well above the 2 with long flowing light green hair that curled in certain places. Her eyes were a striking blue that once looked into you couldn't look away. She was tall and thin and had the body of a goddess. Her clothes were that of a Japanese Queen a long flowing kimono with multiple layers the inner shell was light purple while the outside was a wondrous scene. The bottom showed the Human World as it was before all the development had begun, while at the upper part dragons and phoenixes flew in the air. **

" **Seimei no Zyoou." Haku and Yubaba both said bowing to her**

**The Kami bowed back to them smiling, " Kohakunushi** **I'm glad the Ningen was able to help you remember your name."**

" **Arigatou Zyoou." Haku said smiling**

" **As for you." The Life Queen said frowning as she looked at Yubaba, " …the other Kamis and I have seen what you have been doing and up until now we have tolerated it, but enough is enough."**

" **What are you going to do?" Yubaba asked afraid they'd take away her Onsen from her**

" **From now on Yubaba, Kohaku is to be a Co-owner of this Onsen with you." The Life Queen said**

" **You can't be serious." Yubaba said enraged at this new**

" **Listen to me Yubaba!" the Life Queen said sternly, " You have 2 choices in this. Either Haku becomes of Co-owner or you lose the Onsen completely and Haku becomes Owner and you work under him."**

**Yubaba looked at the Life Queen shocked by this news, " I rather be part owner that work under this baka dragon."**

" **You know Yubaba I'd watch what you say around him." The Life Queen said**

**Yubaba glared at the Kami, " Oh and why's that?"**

" **Because once Kohaku returns to his lake he'll be back to full strength and on top of the training you gave him he'll be a force to be reckoned with, so I would piss him off if I were you." The Life Queen stated **

**Yubaba looked at the Queen shocked by her words.**

" Are you really that powerful Haku?" Chihiro asked

Haku shrugged, " I've never really had to use my full power, but I know that the only ones in the realm that could top me now would be Zeniba and that's with the help of her Golden Seal and the higher Kamis themselves." Haku said to her

" Wow!" Chihiro said amazed at his words, " What about the others?"

" Well…after Seimei no Zyoou left I started to change things. First was the stealing of workers names for enslavement. Which Yubaba was rather pissed about, but she couldn't do anything about it. After that I tried to free the ones that were enslaves already." Haku said but sighed

" Harder than you thought?" Chihiro asked placing a hand on his arm

Haku nodded, " Down right impossible is more like it."

" Tell me." Chihiro said

" About 2 weeks after you left I went to see Yubaba about this returning of names…" Haku started

**Haku was walking up to Yubaba's Office determined to get Lin and the others their names back. Haku knocked on the door.**

" **Enter." Yubaba's voice said as the door magically opened**

**Haku walked forward and entered Yubaba's long office. Finally he reached the inner room where Yubaba was seated looking over her profits for the day and counting the money.**

" **What do you want Haku?" Yubaba asked still using his old name**

" **I'd like the enslavement spell taken off." Haku said**

**Yubaba looked up at him like he'd lost his mind and snorted in amusement. **

" **Can't." Yubaba said and resumed working**

**Haku stood there stunned by her words, " Can't or won't?"**

" **Both actually." Yubaba said back**

" **Then explain this to me?" Haku said**

" **I don't need to tell you anything dragon." Yubaba said defensively**

" **Oh really? I could get Boh in here and tell him that you're not working with me again." Haku said smiling**

" Wait. What does Boh have to do with any of this?" Chihiro asked

" He's much kinder now Chihiro because of you and bringing him on the trip to see Zeniba. He likes the rest of us and Yubaba still can't say no to him, so when I can't get her to tell me something I pull Boh into help me, which he's glad to do. He's been trying to change Yubaba, but he's not really having any luck." Haku said

" Oh." Chihiro said happy Boh was helping the other out now and not locked in his room like he use to be

" **I won't because they signed the contract with me and not you." Yubaba said**

" **I'm Co-owner now Yubaba, don't forget that and as Co-owner I don't want our workers to be here because they are enslaved. If they want to stay it should be by their own free will." Haku said annoyed**

" **Well your out of luck dragon because even if I did want to I couldn't." Yubaba said**

" **Oh and why's that?" Haku asked**

**Yubaba mumbled something, but Haku even with his dragon hearing couldn't understand her.**

" **What as that?" He asked**

" **I said it's been so long since I had the last one signed I've lost them." Yubaba said not looking up**

" **You've lost them? Are you serious!" Haku said not believing this**

" **Hai, you baka dragon. You know I can't keep up with everything." Yubaba said annoyed**

**Haku shook his head at the news, " Well from now on if any new workers come I've told the others they are to see me first and not you. We will only hire if they desire to work here and not out of enslavement because we hold their names. As for the others if you've lost their contract there is nothing I can do about that."**

" Poor Lin and Kamaji." Chihiro said sadly

" Actually Kamaji isn't enslaved." Haku said

Chihiro looked at him shocked, " You mean he actually enjoys his job?"

Haku nodded, " I asked him about it one day, said the only thing he could ask for is an assistant so he could take a break every now and again."

Chihiro shook his head.

" So what about you?" Haku asked

" Me?" Chihiro said shocked he'd ask this of her

" Hai, what happened to you after you left here?" Haku asked

" Well let's see…" Chihiro said, "…when we got back to the Human World, Mom, Dad and I headed to our new home."

" How was that?" Haku asked

" Oh it was wonderful, though I still wanted to go home back to where your river use to be our new house reminded me of here." Chihiro said

" Here?" Haku asked confused

Chihiro nodded, " It's a quaint little white house, but what drew me to liking it was behind the house."

" Oh and why is that?" Haku asked

" Because of the woods. Right behind the house is a forest, which goes on for miles and miles. I was so happy when I saw this." Chihiro said

**Rolling up to the house the family noticed the movers were loading the last of the furniture into the house. Chihiro's father parked the car and got out moving to the man in charge. Chihiro stayed in the car looked out the back window to where she just came from.**

_**Maybe I can find the entrance again. **_**She thought**

**Chihiro's father came back to the car and opened to door up, " Come one you two they were tired of waiting for us, so they moved all the stuff in already. We just have to tell them where it goes exactly."**

**The two nodded and got out of the car following him to the house. It was then Chihiro finally looked at her new house and gasped.**

" **It almost looked like Granny house." Chihiro said smiling at this and it grew even wider when she was behind it**

" **A forest." She said**

" **Yeah." One of the workers said to her and she looked over at him, " Goes on for miles and miles into the mountains. Not too many go up there though."**

" **Why?" Chihiro asked**

" **They say going to far people encounter strange things, some even go in and never come out. The police figure they get lost and die of starvation." The man said**

" **And others?" Chihiro asked knowing what would be said**

" **Well the old folks think that ancient spirits live in the forest and take them for food." He said **

" **I hope so." Chihiro said smiling**

**The man looked at her confused by her words. **

" **Oh I mean that's silly." Chihiro tried to correct herself**

" Slip of the lip eh?" Haku asked smiling

" I had just left here and wanted to see you all again. Someone just told me about people thinking spirits lived in the forest, what do you think?" Chihiro asked

" You were probably ecstatic over it." Haku said smiling

Chihiro giggled at this, " Well soon school started back up and I met new people and befriend them, but I always wondered what you all were doing and if everyone was aright after I left. A few years passed and I started to want to see you all again. I think it was then I started going into the wood to see if I could find the Spirit World's entrance again."

" **Mom, I'm going for a walk." Chihiro said to her mother**

" Chihiro, where are you going to?" she asked

" **I'm going out back." Chihiro said**

" **Into the wood?" her mother asked concerned**

" **Yes." Chihiro stated as she put her shoes on**

**It was then her mother appeared where she was, " I really don't think that's such a good idea. Going in there alone. Why don't you call one of your friends to go with you or wait till your Father come home and have him go with you?" **

" **Mom I'll be fine. I can take care of myself. Don't worry I'm just going out for a little bit. I'll be back before dark." Chihiro said smiling at her**

**He mother looked at her worried, but knew Chihiro wouldn't listen, " Alright just be careful and don't go too far into the forest."**

" So she just let you go?" Haku asked shocked

" If she didn't I probably would have snuck out and gone into the forest anyways. That was also the day I came back after dark and Dad had the police at the house getting ready to start a search party to go look for me." Chihiro said smiling

" Did anything ever happen to you when you went for your walks?" Haku asked worried

" No, I mean I hardly ever even saw wildlife in the forest. I heard the occasional bird, rabbit, tanuki, or foxes every once and a while, but that was it." Chihiro said thinking back on it

" The whole forest is ancient it knew you were a kind ningen and it protected you." Haku explained

" If I ever meet up with that forest spirit I'll have to thank it." Chihiro said smiling, "Well I started college and decided to major in mythology."

" Major?" Haku asked confused

" In my world to work you need to chose a profession. When I got back I started to learn more about the spirit or as humans call them myths from around the world. When I got to college I decided I enjoyed it so much I wanted to teach others about it." Chihiro explained

" So you learned more about us?" Haku asked

Chihiro nodded, " Especially the different types of dragons in the world's mythology."

" Maybe sometime you can explain that one to me." Haku said smiling

" If you wish." Chihiro said, " Well…I finished that and the place I graduated from offered me a job to teach mythology there, but I wanted to take a break for a bit and that's what I was doing when I stumbled upon Kamigama and your lake."

" So when you return that is what you'll do?" Haku asked

Chihiro looked at him, " I guess."

" You don't sound so sure of that." Haku stated

" It's just that while I was there I always felt out of place and it wasn't until I found your lake and coming back here I feel I'm whole again." Chihiro stated

" You can't stay here Chihiro, as much as you want to a Ningen isn't suppose to be in the Spirit World. You know this from your last trip here. The only reason you didn't disappear again was because of all the herbs and tea Zeniba made you take to heal you." Haku stated

" I know." Chihiro sighed dejectedly at this

Zeniba frowned at this conversation now, _Why won't he let her stay. His point is valid, but she feels a home here and the world feels right with her here too._

Seeing the conversation was going to get worse she moved to the door, " Chihiro, Haku, come inside it's starting to get dark and dinner's ready." Zeniba said from the doorway

" Be there in a second Granny." Chihiro said back waving to Zeniba to signal they heard her

" Come one lets go in. I honestly didn't think we were out here that long." Chihiro said looking up at the darkening sky

" Time flies when you're reliving the past." Haku said moving back to Zeniba's house

Chihiro yawed and nodded at his words.

Hearing this Haku looked back at her, " Probably be best if you went to bed after dinner."

" Only if you'll protect me." Chihiro said smiling

" You don't even have to ask me to do that." Haku said smiling back

Nani – What?

Ningen – Human

Iie – No

Seimei no Zyoou – Life Queen

Gomen – I'm Sorry

Kami – God

Arigatou – Thank You

Onsen – Hot Springs/ Bathhouse

Hai – Yes

Baka – Idiot


	4. Chapter 4

Two more days had passed and Chihiro was back to normal next to the slight scars on her shoulder down to her upper chest from Haku's bite. He still cringed every time he saw them when Zeniba put more herbal cream on them.

" Haku it's alright it'll remind me that I saw you when I go back." Chihiro said smiling thought Zeniba and No Face could tell she didn't really want to go back

The night before Haku had found out from Zeniba that Chihiro would be fine the next day, so they decided that in the morning he'd take her over to the Onsen knowing he'd have to deal with Yubaba too and trying to help the new employees that had just been enslaved while he was gone.

Chihiro woke up to notice that Haku wasn't wrapped around her futon like he had been the last couple of mornings. She got up looking around to see if he was in the room, but he was nowhere to be seen.

" Granny." Chihiro said

" Hai, dear." Zeniba said back smiling as she moved around the kitchen

Chihiro got up out of be and walked to the kitchen table and sat down, " Where's Haku?"

" Oh…" Zeniba said surprised she looked around, " I guess he's still out."

" Out? He didn't go back to the Onsen without me did he?" Chihiro asked worried

" Oh no dear, he promised you he'd go and take you to see your friends and Haku wouldn't lie to you ever. He said he needed to go get something over at his lake." Zeniba said

" Did he say what?" Chihiro asked starting to worry

" Iie, I don't remember him telling me what it was he needed." Zeniba said, " Why is something wrong?"

" Iie, it's just I hope he didn't go back and hurt Kamigama." Chihiro said worried

" I didn't." Haku said entering the house

" Haku!" Chihiro said happily turning around quickly, " Why'd you go back to the lake?"

It was then Haku held up her backpack.

" My bag!" She said happily taking it from him and opening it up to see everything was still inside minus the fruits and vegetables from days before.

" They're gone." Chihiro said confused

" What's gone dear?" Zeniba asked

" The fruits and vegetables that my mom packed me are gone now." Chihiro said

" Kamigama said him and the other spirits ate them not wanting to waste them." Haku explained

" Oh that's alright then. I just wondered where they all went to." Chihiro said smiling

" Chihiro…" Haku started as she continued to pull things out of the pack to put them back in there neatly

" Humm?" She answered

" The dragon." Haku said looking at the front of the bag

" Do you like it? I tried to make it how I remembered you, but it had been so long I think I messed up some of the details." Chihiro said flipping the bag to look at the front, " Yeah your mane is much wilder and your whiskers are longer."

" Chihiro do you mean you made that dragon on the front?" Zeniba asked intrigued too

" Uh-hum." She said back smiling

" How?" Haku asked also shocked by this

" Oh! In the Human World at our schools your required to have art classes I took an interest in them and furthered my learning and found I was really good in it too. So when I got better I started doing drawing of everyone that I could remember and then when I started college I didn't want to be alone so I made this, so I'd have Haku with me all the time." Chihiro said smiling, which caused Haku to blush at her words

" Chihiro why when you started college?" Zeniba asked

" Um…my college I went to was far away from home and I was scared, so I made this and it felt like Haku was always with me to protect me. In a way I think it helped." Chihiro said happily

" Oh and why is that?" Zeniba asked further knowing Haku was to embarrassed to asked her anything now

" Well…." Chihiro started

**All the campus girls were crowded around the community news board.**

_**Attention All Female Students:**_

_**It had recently come to our attention that there has been a man on campus stalking women at night. If you have any night classes please go back to your dorms in twos, so this man will not bother you. Try not to walk alone after dark, but if you must please call the campus police first and they will escort you home.**_

_**Thank You,**_

Dean

" **Can you believe that?" one girl was heard saying**

" **Who would be stalking girls at night?" another asked**

" **Must be pretty bold since this campuses security is top notch." Someone else was heard**

_**I have 3 night classes and all of them are too far for my friends or the campus police to go with me. I guess I'll just have to walk alone and pay attention till they catch the man.**_** Chihiro thought**

**Days passed and the note about the stalker stayed up and rumors started going around that the man had even attacked one girl on her way back to her dorm.**

" **Did you hear another girl was attacked?" Chihiro heard one of the girls in her dorm say**

" **Yeah, right by the Library last night around 11:30." The other said**

**Chihiro heard this and was shocked, **_**Wait that was right about the time I left there too.**_

**As time went on the girls started to get worried nobody had caught the man and girls were still getting attacked and somehow Chihiro was always at the same place, but seemed to leave a couple minutes before the attack.**

**Finally a month after the attacked started a new letter was placed on the news board again.**

_**Attention All Female Students:**_

_**It is my honor to tell you last night the stalker was captured by the campus police. It seems he had been living on campus in an abandoned storage area that was believed to have been searched, but was overlooked. He has been arrested and will stay in jail till the judge decided what would be done with him.**_

_**Thank You,**_

Dean

" **Isn't that a relief." One girl said**

" **Yeah, but I bet whomever they thought looked in the area is in big trouble now." Another said**

" **You bet." One was heard as the girls started to dissipated and head back to class or their rooms **

**Chihiro stood there and read the letter over, **_**How is it that every time I was at the place an attacked happened, but I was gone before he got me?**_

" So you mean you were in harms way, but nothing ever happened?" Haku asked shocked and worried for her at what she had just told them

Chihiro nodded, " I still don't know why I was never attacked. Each and every attack happened to be where I was and it seemed I left the area minutes before the attack happened." Chihiro said

Chihiro and Haku were too engulfed in the conversation to see Zeniba eyeing Chihiro's bag.

_It looked like a normal bag, but something's coming from it that's not normal. It's almost as if it's magical in someway._ Zeniba thought

It was at this that the dragon's scales shimmered and Zeniba's eyes widened.

" Chihiro…" Zeniba said interrupting the two's conversation

" Granny?" Chihiro asked confused by they shock in her eyes

" Chihiro, what did you use to make the scales like that?" Zeniba asked

Chihiro looked down at the luster on each scale, " You like it?"

Zeniba nodded at the smiling Chihiro, " How did you make them shine like Haku's scales?"

Chihiro put her pointer finger to her mouth, " Umm…Oh yeah there was this really pretty flower in our backyard that I always thought looked like Haku's scale color, so when I started painting this on I took a couple asking the flower if it was ok and dried them and ground them up and mixing them with the paint. When I put it on they shimmered just like I remembered Haku's scales doing." The two looked at her shocked, " What?"

" You're an interesting Ningen that's for sure my child." Zeniba said smiling

" Huh? I'm confused." Chihiro said not understanding why Zeniba was so amused by this

" Chihiro you remember how I said that my lake was at the boarder between the Human and Spirit World." Haku said

" Yeah, what's this got to do with the flower?" Chihiro asked confused

" Well every once and a while a spirit plant will be spread just like human plants are and they get into the Human World." Haku said

" So that flower…" Chihiro said shocked

" Was actually a spirit flower." Haku said smiling

" It protected me." Chihiro started

The two spirits nodded, " You asked it's permission and probably seeing what you were doing it decided to protect you for you kindness." Zeniba explained

Chihiro looked down at the dragon that shimmered at her and smiled, " I guess I really can't leave this world behind."

No Face had just silently listened and watched the group the whole time. Seeing a blue book Chihiro hadn't put away he slid it over to him and decided to look inside. Stretching his black arm over to where the book was he dragged it over to him and opened it up too see him looking at a himself.

" Uh!**(Hey)**" No Face said in surprise, but no one heard him

Deciding to let the three talk he looked through more of the book and saw page after page of spirits from the Onsen, Boh, Yu-bird, Zeniba, but most of the pictures were of Haku.

Deciding he wanted Zeniba and Haku to see this he started to get louder, " Uh, uhhhu, uh!** (Listen to me and look at this)**" No Face said

The three turned to him as he moved the book back and forth on the table.

" Oh my sketch book! Do you like them No Face?" Chihiro asked

" Uh! **(Yes)**" No Face said nodding and scooted the book over to Zeniba who took it and tuned the pages

" My child these are extraordinary, and they are all of us." Zeniba said

" Yes, this whole book was of friends from the Spirit World." Chihiro said

" Your pictures of Haku are amazing, but who's the other dragon flying with him?" Zeniba asked eyeing the pictures that seemed to be of the two dragons flying together happy

" Oh her…" Chihiro said blushing a little, "…well…I started having dreams and I would see Haku with this female dragon with light green scales and brown mane and eyes the deepest green I'd ever seen, so deep in fact they were almost black."

She looked over at Haku, " Do you know a dragon like that Haku?"

Haku shook his head, " I've never even heard of a dragon with that coloring in the Spirit World. You sure it's female?"

" You seemed to love her in my dream like you were mates that belonged together." Chihiro said a little sadly

Zeniba eyes the picture of the two dragons and smiled, _A Dragon of Earth, foresight maybe?_

" Zeniba can I?" Haku asked wanting to see these pictures Zeniba was admiring

Zeniba nodded and handed the book over to Haku.

" Chihiro these are…amazing. You even did one of the River Spirit you and Lin helped and you only saw him for a few seconds before he flew away that day." Haku said shocked

" Even if I saw him only once I always would dream of my time here, so I could remember how everyone looked like. Even the River Spirit." Chihiro said

Haku listened to Chihiro start talking to Zeniba as he continued to flip through the book and stopped at the pictures of him with the other dragon.

" Beautiful." Haku said

The two women looked over at him and the picture of him and the other dragon entranced him.

" Why always in black and white? All the others are in color except for some of the earlier ones, why are all these of me and the other dragon black and white if you know her color?" Haku asked

Chihiro looked at him shocked, " I…I don't know it's just every time I did one I wanted to do them in black and white only and not in color yet. Maybe one day I'll do one with you and the other dragon in color."

" I'd like that. Maybe you could do one before you go back." Haku said smiling at the pictures of him and the other dragon

Chihiro smiled at him, but No Face and Zeniba saw her eyes seeing the disappointment in his words.

After breakfast the two got ready to head back to the Onsen. The four of them were standing outside with Haku now in his dragon form.

" Chihiro you take care." Zeniba said smiling and hugging her

" I will Haku will protect me." Chihiro said smiling and hugging Zeniba back

" Come see me before you go home. I want to give you something again." Zeniba said

Chihiro looked up at her shocked, " Granny you don't have to do anything more for me."

" Onegai Chihiro, humor this old witch." Zeniba said

Chihiro moved back over to Haku petting him on the head and him purring in pleasure.

" Come on Haku, let's head over before Yubaba causes anymore problems for you." Chihiro said

" _**To late for that."**_ Haku told her annoyed about having to deal with Yubaba when they got back

" Well hopefully we can get the names back for these workers." Chihiro said giggling at his annoyance

Haku nodded as Chihiro got onto him holding his horns as he took off. Haku circled Zeniba's house a couple of time and Chihiro waved goodbye to No Face and Zeniba and flew off towards the Onsen.

" Uh, uhh, uh.** (I think that female dragon she drew is herself)**" No Face said

" I believe so too, but how it will happen is beyond me." Zeniba said

With that the two moved back to the house.

" Come on No Face you can help me with Chihiro's present." Zeniba said

" Uh! **(Ok)**" No Face said as the two entered the house and the door shut behind them

In the shadows of the swamp's trees a hooded figure stood there having observed the entire conversation this morning.

" This Ningen is interesting I will have to watch her." The figure said and melted into the shadows

Onsen – Hot Springs/ Bathhouse

Hai – Yes

Iie – No

Ningen – Human

Onegai - Please


	5. Chapter 5

On the ride back to the Onsen Haku decided to not travel as fast as he normally did. Taking so long though resulted in Chihiro to fall asleep on him again. Looking up he smiled seeing she on him sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face.

" Haku." She said happily in her sleep and sighed moving her head to the other side

Seeing the Onsen in view Haku started to descend and landed where the bridge connected the restaurants and the Onsen.

Haku moved his head up hoping this would wake Chihiro up, _**"Chihiro, Chihiro you need to wake up we're here."**_

Chihiro shifted hearing his voice, " Haku…don't leave me."

Hearing this upset Haku, _She must be dreaming._

" _**Chihiro I'm right here you're having a dream now. You need to wake up we're at the Onsen. Don't you want to see Lin and the others?"**_Haku said

Chihiro groaned and lifted her head up her eyes barely opened.

" _**Morning sleepy head."**_ Haku said growling in laughter

Chihiro yawned and stretched her arms finally waking up.

" Haku." Chihiro said getting off of Kohaku's neck

Kohaku turned back to his human form and looked at her, " Are you awake yet?"

Chihiro giggled while yawing, " Almost."

" Kohaku-sama! Kohaku-sama!" one of the frog worker came running up to him

" Kuro? What is it?" Haku asked hiding Chihiro from the frog not knowing how the spirits would take to seeing a human again

" Kohaku-sama have you been near ningens again? You smell horrible." Kuro asked holding his slits a for nose

Chihiro poked her head around Haku's shoulder smiling, " Hello Kuro!"

The frog looked at her shocked a human was here, but then he recognized her, "Chihiro!"

Happy to see her, the little frog jumped up Chihiro catching him and laughing at the frog happy to see her.

" Chihiro you came back! How are you? My you've grown." Kuro said happily as Chihiro placed him back on the ground

" I'm fine Kuro I came back to see everyone." Chihiro said smiling

" How did you get back though?" Kuro asked confused

" She found my lake in the Ningen World." Haku said interrupting the two now

" Oh Haku, I'm sorry." Chihiro said a little upset she completely forgot about the dragon

Haku shook his head, " You haven't see the others in a while it's to be expected. Come on lets see if I can find Lin."

" If not we can always go see Kamaji and wait for her." Chihiro said smiling

" True." Haku said starting to walk away

Chihiro turned to Kuro, " I'll see you later Kuro."

" Kohaku-sama wait!" Kuro said catching back up to the two

" Kuro what is it? If it's about Yubaba I already know and will deal with it later." Haku said started to get annoyed

Chihiro placed her hand on his arm seeing his annoyance.

Kuro backed up seeing this too, " Well…um…"

" Kuro just tell Haku." Chihiro said kindly

" Um there is a Dragon-oozyo here to see you." Kuro said

" Didn't I tell you and the other workers if anymore came to send them away?" Haku asked annoyed now

" Hai, and we told her this, but she said she wouldn't leave until she saw you in person." Kuro said

Haku sighed at this annoyance.

" Haku…" Chihiro said and he looked at her, " You need to go see her."

Haku looked at her shocked by her words, this too shocked Kuro since everyone in the Onsen knew that Haku cared deeply for Chihiro.

" She's not going to leave till you see her. Go and see her she might be the one I saw." Chihiro said

Haku looked at her not really wanting to do this.

" Please Haku, for me?" Chihiro asked

Haku sighed and ruffled his hair in annoyance, " Alright."

" I'll show you to her room Kohaku-sama." Kuro said

Haku nodded and the three headed to the Dragon Princesses room.

Kuro lead the other two to the Dragon Princess room the workers at the Onsen saw Chihiro following them and all were happy to see her waving to her and saying how happy they were to see her back. She's smile and wave back to them happy to know they were all doing fine, just like Haku had told her.

" WHERE IS HE?" an angry female voice yelled through the closed door

An Onsen worker came out of the doors, " I'll go check Oozyo-sama."

She bowed and closed the doors and turned around and smiled see Haku there, "Kohaku-sama thank goodness. I don't know how much longer we could keep her calm."

" I can tell." Haku said annoyed the princess was being disrespectful to his workers

He turned to Chihiro, " Chihiro, I want you to stay out here with Kuro and Mika I don't know how this Dragon-oozyo is going to act seeing a Ningen here."

" Chihiro?" Mika asked confused

Haku turned and rubbed his temples, " Kuro, Mika, please watch over her and make sure no one harms her while I'm speaking to this gaki."

The two nodded and stood in front of Chihiro as Haku entered the room.

" It's good to see you back Sen." Mika said now recognizing the girl that Haku had been talking to

" It's good to see you too Mika, but my real name is Chihiro." Chihiro said

" I like that better than Sen." Mika said

" So do I. So who is this Dragon Princess?" Chihiro asked

" Another female dragon here to try to make Kohaku-sama her mate." Mika said annoyed

" Hai, but the other ones will leave when we tell them he's not interested. This one though wouldn't leave till she talked to him personally." Kuro said

" Why?" Chihiro asked

" She probably hopes seeing her in person will change Kohaku-sama's mind or is going to try to seduce him." Mika said annoyed, " Like either would work."

" The last one that tried to seduce him was lucky she left here alive." Kuro said

" He got that upset over her seducing him?" Chihiro asked shocked

" She also said some things that angered him too." Mika responded

" What?" Chihiro asked

" I…I rather not tell you Chihiro." Mika said not wanting the girl to know the bad things the female dragons would always say about her, which is what normally angered Haku

Inside the female dragon was pacing back and forth in her human form, " Where could he be. He's Co-owner of this baka Onsen. He should be here at all time! To make someone like me wait for him is rude of him."

Haku stayed silent watching this dragon moved back in form with anger. _Her anger twists her beauty into something hideous._

The Dragon Princess was wearing the traditional clothing of a Japanese Princess. Her Kimono was long light purple with multiple yellow dragons flying in the air. At the bottom of the kimono you could see the Human World and they were bowing to the dragons in the air. Her human form was of human female perfection. Flawless skin and curved in the right placed. Her eyes were an eerie golden yellow that Kohaku could see arrogance and laziness in. Her hair was long and flowed down the front and back of her kimono it was white as snow, but the light hitting it caused it to look light purple.

_She thinks very highly of herself. I'm sure the dragons on her kimono are what she would look like as a dragon. Whatever kind of dragon spirit she is._ Haku thought deciding he should interrupt her tangent before she angered him even more, " Well forgive me for make you wait a while, but I have a lake to take care of and other things to do than to come and cater to you every whim." Haku said annoyed at the bratty princess

" Kohaku-sama." The princess cooed sweetly

" Don't use the innocent façade I've heard how you were treating my workers and what you just said so don't patronize me." Haku said glaring at her

The princess moved back some at the intensity of the look he was giving her, " Of course a strong dragon such as you wouldn't like someone like me to treat their workers badly."

She was trying to get on Haku's good side, which he had seen before and annoyed him even more.

Haku growled at her words, " Listen Oozyo."

" Hera." The female dragon said sweetly to him

" Ah, like the Queen of the Greek Gods." Haku said

" Hai!" Hera said happily

" And you have the temper to match that name." Haku said annoyed

Hera's smiling turned to a frown at his words, " How dare you say that to me!"

" Hera I will tell you this only once. I know my workers told you, but I'm not interested in mating right now, so you have wasted your time here. I suggest you just leave unless you are here to use our Onsen." Haku said turning to leave

Hera moved forward and grabbed Haku by his arms. Feeling this Haku grew angered and his power came out.

" Hera if you value keeping that arm I suggest you remove it now." Haku growled

Hera feeling the enormous power Haku controlled did as he said and moved to the other side of the room afraid of his power.

Outside the door the three waiting for Haku sucked in breath at the power coming from the room.

" Oh dear." Mika and Kuro said looking at each other worried

" What is that?" Chihiro asked

" Kohaku-sama." The two workers said

Silence had engulfed the entire Onsen everyone feeling the power Haku was releasing and frightening everyone.

" That power is Haku's?" Chihiro asked shocked, _I remember the power he gave off when he was angered with Kamigama, but it was nothing to this now. What has that Dragon Princess done to anger him so?_

" Kohaku please let me prove to you I'd make you a good mate." Hera begged

" I've told you I'm not interested." Haku said still not looking at her knowing if her did his anger would get the best of him

" What do you want me to do to prove my worth to you?" Hera asked, " I'll do anything."

" Hera you will never win me over." Haku said

" Why!" Hera said enraged at his words, " You've just met me, how can you know that?"

" Because you are like the rest of the female dragon's coming here to seek me as their mate they want a strong male and you all know I'm the strongest, but you all are spoiled gakis and none of you will win me over." Haku said

" Spoiled Gaki! I'm a Royal Dragon Spirit you pathetic Water Spirit! How dare you say that to me." Hera shouted at him

" I only state the truth." Haku growled

" How can I prove myself?" Hera begged

" You want to prove yourself?" Haku asked annoyed at Hera's persistence

Hera smiled wanting to know what the strong dragon wanted her to do to prove her worth, " Work here." She heard Haku said

" Excuse me?" Hera said shocked

Haku turned to her, " If you want to prove yourself to me work here along side my other works. Help the customers, clean the tub, and serve food. What my workers do, then we'll talk again."

" I'm a Royal Dragon, we don't work, others work for us. I don't dirty my hand with those disgusting things that are below me." Hera said taken back by what this dragon wanted her to do

Haku showed him her hands, " Everyone here helps out with the work here and myself included, so if you wish to be my mate you will have to help out."

" This is all that Ningen's fault that was here 14 years ago." Hera said angered by his words thinking he was messing with her

" What. Did. You. Say?" Haku asked angry his eyes starting to glow red

" You heard me. All the Spirit World know of the Ningen that was here and enslaved by Yubaba that you helped free and in return gave you your name back too. She's corrupted you." Hera said

Haku growled at this his eyes burned red, but Hera was so bent on blaming Chihiro she didn't even notice the anger she was stirring in Haku.

" No good Ningen, Yubaba should of just turned her into a pig like her parents and fed them all to the spirits. Didn't do any good even giving your name back you're still weak." Hera said angrily

" GET OUT!" Haku shouted

His raised voices caused Hera to looked at him and she backed as far as she could go, "You! That Ningen is a better person that you or any other female dragon I have ever seen so far. If it wasn't for her I'd still be enslaved to Yubaba and not free to go to and from this place, as I do. You and the others don't know her and if you did you certainly wouldn't talk about her like that." Haku said angrily

" I don't know why you take up for that baka Ningen." Hera spat

" Hera I'll give you 1 hour if you're not out of here I will not be held responsible for what I'll do to you if I see you again." Haku said

The three outside looked shocked as the room's doors flew open and Haku exited his eyes still glowing red from his anger at what Hera had said to him.

" Kohaku-sama." Mika and Kuro said bowing

" She had one hour to leave, if she doesn't come find me and I'll throw her out myself." Haku said moving past the two

As he passes them he took Chihiro by the wrist and pulls her in the direction he's moving. Chihiro is so shocked by this, she just allows herself to be pulled by Haku knowing he wouldn't hurt her. Walking quickly the two passed a number of workers and customers all shocked at how angry Haku was with a bewildered Chihiro being dragged.

" Chihiro are you alright?" one worker asked

This knocked Chihiro out of her shock and looked at them, " Don't worry I'll call him down."

She waved smiling to the others who looked at her worried, but knew she'd be able to calm him down. She let herself be dragged until Haku entered a room, which Chihiro could only figure it to be Haku's Office/ Bedroom. As the two entered the doors closed behind them without Chihiro shutting them. The slamming of the door had scared her, but when she looked back to where Haku was he was pacing back and forth in front of her mumbling under her breath. Chihiro slowly moved toward him not wanting him to lash out at her and stood where he was pacing and engulfed him in a hug.

" Haku calm down." Chihiro said to him

Haku stiffened in her arms, but relaxed knowing it was Chihiro that was holding him.

He released a long breath of air calming down from Hera's words.

" Better?" Chihiro asked moving away to look up at him

He smiled and nodded looking down at her.

" Would you like to talk about it?" Chihiro asked

" Not really." Haku said growling remembering Hera's words again

" I think it'll help." Chihiro said hoping she could get him to talk and let the anger out

" It's always the same." Haku growled

" What is?" Chihiro asked confused

" The female dragons, they are all stuck up and think they're better than the other spirits. That one Hera she was the worse so far." Haku said

" Why haven't you taken their offers?" Chihiro asked

" The other dragons?" Haku asked shocked by her question

Chihiro nodded at this, " They always insulted you." Haku said lowly

" Me? Why would they talk about me?" Chihiro said now confused

Haku moved away from her and moved to sit behind his desk rubbing his head and leaving Chihiro to stand and watch him being frustrated, " They all say that knowing you has made me weak. That I could be stronger if I hadn't know you."

" And what do you think?" Chihiro asked as she moved closer to him

" That they are all bakas. That's why I send them all away, they're selfish and spoiled." Haku said

Chihiro smiled at his words, " Was she the one?"

" You mean like the picture?" Haku asked and Chihiro nodded, " Iie, and I thank the Kamis she wasn't."

Onsen – Hot Springs/ Bathhouse

Ningen – Human

Oozyo – Princess

Gaki - Brat

Hai – Yes

Baka – Idiot/ Stupid

Iie – No

Kami - God


	6. Chapter 6

News spread quickly and by the next day Yubaba had found out Chihiro was back in the Spirit World and with Haku.

" If I can get her to resign a contract I can use her as leverage to control that annoying dragon." Yubaba smiled wickedly

Haku had finally told Chihiro everything about why he was so angry at the female dragons and why he never had even gone out with one. Every time his rage got the best of him Chihiro would be able to clam him down with a simple touch on his arm.

About an hour into their conversation a knock came to the door, " Enter." Haku said

The door flung open and Lin came storming in here, " Dragon! What's this I hear about Chihiro being back?"

" Lin!" Chihiro said happily as she ran to her friend hugging her around the neck

Lin was shocked, " Kuro wasn't lying."

" Iie, you though he was?" Haku asked

Lin smiling embarrassed and rubbed the back of her head, " Oops."

" Lin why do I have a feeling your going to cause me a headache again." Haku said rubbing his forehead

" Well…I kind of thought Kuro was lying and got mad thinking he was joking around again about Chihiro being back so…." Lin said laughing nervously and rubbing the back of her head

" You beat him up again didn't you?" Haku sighed annoyed at this

Chihiro looked between the two, " Again?"

" Yeah after you left Kuro and the others started to joke around with Kamaji and I and say you'd return. I run to see you, but find Kuro and some others laughing at me." Lin said, " So I thought he was lying again."

" Lin will you take care of Chihiro for me. Go visit Kamaji I'm sure he'll be happy to see his adoptive Granddaughter." Haku said smiling

" Where are you going?" Lin asked

" Well first to go heal my worker you just pounded into the ground. Again! And then to have a talk with Yubaba." Haku said his voice going from laughing to a growl

" So No Face did get you my letter." Lin said

Haku nodded and left the room, " I expect another explosion of power again today. If this continues they'll run the customers away from fear."

" Does this happen often Lin?" Chihiro asked following Lin out of Haku's office and back into the Onsen down to the boiler room

" Not really Haku hasn't left for more than a day before. I'm still not sure why he took so long to bring you back." Lin said

" Oh…well something happened and we…." Chihiro said not really wanting to tell Lin that Haku had accidentally attacked her

" Chihiro he didn't steal your innocence did he!" Lin asked shocked seeing Chihiro's reaction

" NO! Lin I'm a human." Chihiro said hanging her head

" That may be, but everyone here know that dragon is head over heals for you." Lin said

Chihiro looked up at her shocked by her words and shook her head, " You must be mistaken Lin."

" You keep lying to yourself too Chihiro. Kamaji and I saw it even before you left." Lin said

Finally the two reached the boiler and Lin slid the door, " Oi Kamaji can you take a break I have someone here who wants to see you."

" Lin I'm busy! With Haku's power bursts he's causing a lot of the baths to get behind." Kamaji complained

" Well I can tell you why it's happening." Lin said smiling

" Oh do tell?" Kamaji said reaching one of his arms above Lin's head and grabbing some herb from a drawer

" Her." Lin said pushing Chihiro into the room

Kamaji looks over his shoulder to see the girl in front of Lin. He adjusts his glasses to make sure he wasn't seeing things. The soot balls all knowing it was Chihiro instantly crowded around her squeaking with glee she was back Chihiro laughed at this.

" So you all missed me too huh?" Chihiro asked

" Chihiro?" Kamaji asked not believing his eyes and Chihiro nodded at his question

Kamaji dropped everything and moved to the girl, " My child how you've grown. Are you back for good? It'd do that dragon of ours some good if you did stayed."

Chihiro smiled faded at this. Lin and Kamaji looked at each other and knew they needed to drop this subject.

" Oh it doesn't matter you're here now and we'll make the most of it." Kamaji said hoping this would change her mood, which it did making her smiling again

Up in Yubaba's room the now healed Kuro was standing before her trembling in fear, "Kuro, I want you to bring me Chihiro, do you understand?"

" Hai Yubaba-sama." Kuro said his voice shaking not wanting to be hurt twice in one day

Yubaba nodded and using her magic flung the little frog out of her office.

" I have to do what Yubaba tell me to do or she'll kill me, but she didn't tell me I couldn't tell Haku-sama afterwards. Hopefully he'll reach Chihiro before she signs a contract again." Kuro said upset at what he was being made to do

Chihiro and Lin were down in the boiler room still talking to Kamaji when there was a knock at the door.

" Come in." Kamaji said

Opening the door was Mika, " Oh Chihiro your down here too?"

" Oh course, Chihiro has to come and visit me, since you, Lin, and Haku are the only other that visit this lonely worker." Kamaji said

The woman all giggled at his words.

" Mika what are you doing here it's not dinner yet?" Kamaji asked

" Actually I was looking for Lin." Mika said

" Me?" Lin said confused

Mika nodded, " You're needed for the big bath again. Yubaba's orders."

Lin groaned over this, " I wish that dragon could find those contract so I could work for him and not Yubaba."

" He's tried Lin." Chihiro said upset at this

Lin smiled sadly at this, " I know, but I think Yubaba's just telling him a bunch of bull shit and just doesn't want to give up more of her power."

" I second that." Kamaji said raising his arms

" You don't talk you have your name still." Lin pointed at the boiler spirit

Kamaji twitched his mustache over Lin's words.

" Lin." Mika said

" I'm comin'. I'm comin'." Lin said annoyed, " Chihiro you comin'?"

" I think I'll stay down here and talk to Kamaji for a while longer." Chihiro said smiling

" Kay. I'll tell the dragon where you are." Lin said heading out with Mika closing the door behind her

As soon as the two left 10 orders came down to Kamaji at the same time.

" They're trying to kill me Chihiro." Kamaji complained his arms moving in many directions

Chihiro stayed by the door making sure to stay out of Kamaji's way. She felt the door move and looked behind her to see the door cracked opened and an eye looking in.

" Kuro?" Chihiro asked confused

The door slid opened more and Chihiro looking back seeing Kamaji extremely busy now exited the room to see what Kuro wanted.

" Kuro, what is it?" Chihiro asked again seeing the frog upset

" Um…Chihiro, Yubaba had sent me to bring you to her." Kuro said upset and worried over this

" Oh did she now?" Chihiro said raising an eyebrow to the frog's words

Kuro nodded at this fidgeting slightly, " Alright let's go. I don't want you hurt over not bringing me to her."

" You know what she wants don't you?" Kuro said having Chihiro follow him to Yubaba's office

" I have a feeling, but it'll be alright." Chihiro said smiling

The little frog was shocked by her words, _How does she know nothing bad is going to happen?_

Soon the two were standing in front of Yubaba's Office doors again. They all swung opened, " Well are you coming in or do I have to drag you in again?" Yubaba's voice echoed

" I can't walk perfectly well. Thank you!" Chihiro said proudly and walked through the doors

As soon as they shut on him, Kuro ran as fast a he could to find Haku and tell him what was going on.

Haku in the mean time was looking for Chihiro. He was shocked to see Lin working on cleaning the big bath.

" Lin what are you doing? Where's Chihiro?" Haku started to have a bad feeling Chihiro not with Lin

" I left her with Kamaji. Yubaba is making me clean this nasty thing by myself again." Lin complained

" Something's wrong." Haku said as he moved to head down to the boiler room to see if Chihiro was all right

He was halfway there when he heard Kuro's voice, " Kohaku-sama! KOHAKU-SAMA!"

Haku stopped and turned to see Kuro running up to him, " Kuro what's wrong. I need to see Chihiro."

Kuro was panting to catch his breath, " Chihiro's…not..there."

" How do you know that Kuro?" Haku asked worried

" Because Yubaba told me to bring her to her." Kuro said

" NANI!" Haku said enraged

" Gomen Kohaku-sama." Kuro said cowering from Haku anger

Haku calmed down and shook his head, " It's not your fault Kuro you have to obey her just like most of the others here. How long as it been since you took her up to Yubaba?"

" About 5 minutes ago." Kuro said, " I've been running around looking for you since she went into the office. After all she didn't say I couldn't tell anyone after I brought her to see her."

Haku smiled at the frog for his cunning, " Kuro I'll thank you later, ok."

He patted his friend on the head.

" As long as Chihiro is still free that's payment enough for me." Kuro said

Haku nodded and raced towards Yubaba's Office.

Chihiro just reached Yubaba's inner room seeing her sitting at her desk smiling up at her, " Chihiro so nice to see you again."

" I can't really return the greeting's Yubaba, what are you up to now?" Chihiro asked staying suspicious of the witch, _She maybe Granny's twin, but they are total opposites of each other._

" Why Chihiro you hurt me. I just wanted to talk catch up on old time, see if you'd like a job again." Yubaba said

" Working for you comes at a price Yubaba I know that from experience." Chihiro said

" Hai you know that, but if you sign a contract again you can stay here." Yubaba said hoping to get Chihiro to do what she wanted, " I'll even let you keep you're name, you just need to sigh one of my contracts again and you can stay forever."

" You know that's a lie Yubaba." Chihiro said

" Oh and how do I lie?" Yubaba asked innocently

" The forever. I'm a human remember we age unlike spirits I'll eventually grow old on you and die." Chihiro said

" Iie, you won't." Yubaba said hoping this would do it

" Huh?" Chihiro asked wanting to hear what Yubaba had to say, but would refuse to sign the contract

" You will stay as you are now. Until the contract is voided." Yubaba said

" When it's voided what will happened? I age to what I'm suppose to be?" Chihiro asked

" You'll age like you should have and have however many more years till you die an old lady." Yubaba said hoping she just got Chihiro back

" HAHA!" a voice cried from the other room

" Not now." Yubaba said under her breath

" Sweetie mama's busy with someone I'll be there in a moment." Yubaba said back to Boh moving over to the door to keep it closed

" Demo haha, I'm hungry again." Boh cried as he tried to open the door, " Haha why are you holding the door shut?"

" I'm doing no such thing Boh." Yubaba said using all her power to keep Boh from opening the door and seeing Chihiro, _If he sees her, my whole plans ruined._

Finally Boh stopped pushing on the door and Yubaba sighed in relief and moved back to her desk, as she was about to sit down though the door burst into a thousand pieces as Boh came barreling through the door.

" Sweetie, are you alright?" Yubaba asked moving over to him worried he was hurt

Boh stood up completely fine and looked around the room. He spotted Chihiro and smiled.

" Chihiro!" Boh said happily as he waddled to her and engulfed her in a hug

Chihiro tried to hug him back, " Boh it's good to see you too, but I need to breath."

Boh let her go and she landed on the floor, " Gomen, I still don't know my own strength."

" It's alright Boh." Chihiro said and stood up looking the boy over

He wasn't in a diaper anymore and was now wearing some overall bibs.

" My you've grown." Chihiro said

" Uh-hum. That's want Zeniba-obasan said the last time she saw me too." Boh said happily

" Granny? You go to see Granny?" Chihiro asked shocked

" Yep, once a month." Boh said happily

" Chihiro…" Yubaba said interrupting the two, "…about what I was talking about."

Boh moved over to Yubaba's desk and saw the employee contract on the desk.

" Haha what are you up to?" Boh asked knowing what she was trying to do

" Nothing sweetie go back into your room and I'll let Chihiro come in, in a minute and play with you." Yubaba said hoping this would get the boy to leave

" Are you trying to get Chihiro to sigh a contract again?" Boh asked upset at this

" Iie Sweetie, you know Haku doesn't like me doing that anymore." Yubaba said hoping he'd believe her

But Boh knew his mother better than that, " Well where's Haku then?"

" Haku…oh he's dealing with some annoying customers." Yubaba lied

" We'll see about that…" Boh said as he took in a big breath of air

" Now sweetie lets not be rash here. Let's talk about this." Yubaba said knowing what Boh was about to do seeing he'd done it many times before

" HAKU!" Boh yelled echoing throughout the Onsen

The doors to Yubaba's Office flew opened and Haku came flying in his dragon form landing and growling before Yubaba, who was now seated and smiling a the growling dragon.

He changed back and moved to Chihiro, " Are you all right?"

" I'm fine." Chihiro said smiling

" Did you?" Haku asked

" No, I know better and Boh came to my rescue too." Chihiro said smiling as Boh stuck of his chest

" First the dragon takes away most of my power and now he's corrupted my sweet baby." Yubaba mumbled to herself

" Boh please go back to your room your Kaasan, Chihiro and I need to talk grown-up talk." Haku said

" Kay." Boh said moving back to his room and waving his hand causing his door to repair itself and shut behind him

" Haku let me explain." Yubaba said hoping she could get out of this alive

" Omae! Lin sent me a letter about what you've been doing when I was gone. I want those contract." Haku said pointing at her

" But I don't…" Yubaba stared

Haku's eyes glowed red and he growled, " NOW!"

Yubaba rushed over to a cabinet and pulled out a drawer with a number of folders in it. She took the one nearest to her and moved back to her desk.

" Here happy now!" Yubaba said annoyed she had to give in to this dragon

" This is all of them?" Haku asked

" All the one's that have come in since you left three days ago." Yubaba said

Haku took the folder and it turned to ash before the three's eyes. The names stolen were suspended in the air, " Go back to your owners." Haku told them

With that the names flew off in different directions towards their rightful owners. Yubaba thought that was all, but Haku remained standing there.

" Are we done?" Yubaba asked

" Iie, we're not there's still the little matter of trying to get Chihiro to work for you again." Haku said

" What? She was a good worker. It wouldn't hurt to have her back." Yubaba said

" You're right she was a good worker, but she's also Ningen and doesn't belong in our world." Haku said

" So why's she here then?" Yubaba asked

" She's visiting. She found the boarder and I happened to find her and she wanted to see everyone again." Haku said

" I bet she did." Yubaba said looking over at Chihiro, who hadn't said a word since Haku asked her if she was all right.

" Yubaba if I hear anymore news about you stealing names or trying to get Chihiro under contract again. The Higher Kamis won't have to worry about you anymore." Haku growled

" Dragon, are you threatening me?" Yubaba asked angrily glaring at the dragon

" Hai, I am and you know that I'll carry it out if I have to." Haku said

He turned around storming out of Yubaba's office Chihiro hot on his tail. Haku didn't say a word to her as he headed back to his office with Chihiro following him. As they enter his office the door closes again. Chihiro expecting it this time, didn't jump, but stood there and waited for Haku to say something.

Back in Yubaba's Office she was sitting there brooding now.

" I have to do something about this. I can't keep loosing workers because that dragon gets wind and he destroys any new contract. Good thing he believes I actually lost the old ones. Chihiro being here is a nuisance too, everything always goes in her favor when she's here. I need to get rid of her and the dragon too." Yubaba said

She turned and looked out her window, " I think it's time I disappear of a bit. Make that dragon do all the work. If he's tired he will be weak and I can get rid of him. As for Chihiro she's a Ningen they are hurt easily."

Yubaba stood and moved to her balcony. She wrapped her cloak around her changing her into her bird form and flew off into the night.

Iie – No

Oi – Hey

Nani – What

Gomen – I'm Sorry

Hai – Yes

Haha – Mom

Kaasan – Mother

Omae – You!

Kami - God


	7. Chapter 7

Haku once in his office went to his desk and sat down looking down at his desk, his face resting on his entwined fingers. The long silence was defining for Chihiro.

There was a knock at the door that caused Haku to look up from his desk, " Hairu."

Kuro came in, " Kohaku-sama I was just making sure Chihiro was alright."

" I'm fine, as I said I would be Kuro. Arigatou for sending Haku to help me though." Chihiro said smiling

Kuro looked at her and smiled, " I'm just glad you're still free. I don't know what I'd do if it was my fault because you signed a new contract with Yubaba again." Kuro said

" Is that all Kuro?" Haku asked

Kuro seeing Haku was upset over something nodded and left the room.

Chihiro turned to him looking upset, " You didn't have to be rude you know. He was just worried about me!"

" And what if he didn't find me in time Chihiro? Would you have signed the contract?" Haku asked

" No, I know what her contracts entails even if she changed it." Chihiro said

" Changed it? What did she tell you she'd do?" Haku asked

" Haku what does it matter? I wouldn't have signed it anyways." Chihiro said annoyed at the fight they were starting to have

" Because I want to know what she offered you!" Haku said raising his voice to her

" I don't see why this is important." Chihiro shot back

" Chihiro, Chikusyou! Tell me what she offered you." Haku yelled

" She offered me immortality OK! I could stay here forever and never age and I could keep my name." Chihiro said

" What was her catch though?" Haku asked angry at what Yubaba had offered her knowing it was a lie

" She didn't say. I mean I thought it was my name, so if she allowed me to keep it. I don't know what her payment would be." Chihiro said still unsure of what the payment would have been

" Did you ever think it wouldn't be you?" Haku asked

" Huh?" Chihiro said confused

" What would she use against me Chihiro, everyone know I along with the rest of the workers care of you deeply. She's use you as leverage to get control back." Haku said

" I didn't…" Chihiro said

" That's right you didn't think." Haku shot

" But I wasn't going to sign it anyways why are you so upset over this!" Chihiro shouted

" Because if Boh or I didn't intervene she could have made you sign the contract without your consent." Haku said back

" What?" Chihiro said surprised and taken back by this

Haku sighed, " Chihiro she could have used her magic against you and made you sign the contact even if you weren't willing."

Chihiro hung her head forgetting about the magic of the world.

" This is exactly why you need to go home. Someone could do the same to you and if I or one of the others aren't there you can be seriously hurt." Haku said

" I am home Haku I've told you that." Chihiro whispered

But Haku heard this, along with someone else that was outside Haku's Office door hearing everything. Hera had came back trying to convince Haku to be her mate.

" So that's why he refuses that Ningen is back." Hera growled

" Chihiro, the Ningen World is your home you're mortal and non-magical you can't stay here." Haku tried to reason with her

" You want to know how out of place I felt in my so called home?" Chihiro asked him angry now, " When I got back sure I was happy that I was home and Mom and Dad were back to normal, but after a while I started to wonder about you all. If you were all right or if Yubaba had done something to you? When I started school I immersed myself in knowledge about more of this world and none of my friends I made understood this, but I still had friends, but few and far between. My parents and I didn't talk for a while, since they didn't know how much I missed all of you. If felt like I didn't belong there and the only time I did was reading about spirits, myths or legends or when I was drawing. The whole time I never found someone I care about because everyone I care for was always here. You were always here!"

" Chihiro you don't mean that." Haku said, but inside his heart was soaring

" Yes I do Haku I loved you I think I always have." Chihiro said breathing heavily from all the yelling she was doing

The two stood there in silence neither saying a word. Chihiro's breathing calming a little, but still sounding ragged.

Outside the door Hera had heard all this and was angered.

" Why that no good little two timing. How dare she, he doesn't love her she's a Ningen after all." Hera said angrily

She decided it'd be best to leave and talk to Haku later and walked away from the door and around the corner.

" Haku? Please say something to me?" Chihiro pleaded tears starting to form in her eyes

Haku hung his head knowing that if he looked at her he wouldn't be able to lie to her and she'd see what was really in his heart, " I can't."

A choked sob came from Chihiro as she tried to control herself, " I…I…"_ I want to tell him I understand. But I can't. I can't believe he doesn't love me after all he's done for me._

Chihiro couldn't even say anything else; she turned opening the door and ran out into the Onsen. The door to Haku's Office sung back and forth from the speed Chihiro left.

Haku stood there the smell of Chihiro's tears still lingering in the air.

He covered his face and rubbed it in annoyance at what he's just done, " I'm the biggest baka in the world."

With that Haku went to head back up to Yubaba's Office to yell at her for her offer and a more through talking to about what happened when he was gone.

Outside Haku's office though the hooded figure hovered beside it hearing the fight and the confession from the human.

" To think a Ningen so passionate about her love? The dragon loves her back, what I don't understand is what's keeping them away from each other?"

With that the figured disappeared like they were never there.

Chihiro ran for what to her seemed hours, but was probably only a few minutes. Since she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and crying, which blurred her vision she didn't see the spirit in front of her till she ran into them and fell on them.

" Oh sorry, I wasn't looking." Chihiro tried to apologize

" Ningen get off of me now before I tear you apart!" the figure spat

Chihiro looked shocked at the spirit and quickly got off of them offering her hand to help them up.

" Get your dirty hand away from me. I'm already dirty enough with your Ningen smell. I don't need any more on me." The figure spat

" I'm sorry." Chihiro said looking at the ground

" Ningen you should go home where you belong." The figure said

Chihiro looked up at the spirit shock and noticed it was a beautiful white haired spirit.

" Why? What's wrong with me being here?" Chihiro asked starting to get annoyed everyone wanted her to leave so badly

" Well first off your kind doesn't belong here and second I can't even get Kohaku to say anything to me since he's so engulfed in protecting your worthless hide." She said back

" Protect? Haku? Wait are you the Dragon Princess from the other day?" Chihiro asked

Hera moved closer and smiled at her showing Chihiro her sharp dragon teeth, " That I am Ningen and if you know what's good for you you'll leave a soon as you can."

" Why so you can try and seduce Haku?" Chihiro spat

" Exactly." Hera answered with no shame

" You are a spoiled brat." Chihiro said moving so she could get past the dragon her earlier dilemma forgotten

" What did you say?" Hera growled grabbing onto Chihiro's shoulder

She winced since the shoulder was still sore from Kohaku's bite, " Let go of me!"

" Not until you apologize to me Ningen for what you just said." Hera growled

" It's not what I said…it's what Haku said." Chihiro said glaring at the dragon

" You lie, just like all other Ningen's. My Kohaku wouldn't say that about me." Hera said

" If you don't believe me go ask him yourself, though I think he won't be please to see you on the grounds again." Chihiro said

Hera let go of Chihiro's shoulder, " You should go home Ningen, and you don't belong here that much Kohaku says is true."

" Why? Why don't I belong here? Because I'm a human and mortal, I can live here along side you I'll just die in the end where you'll live on." Chihiro spat

" And that's exactly why you should leave." Hera told her

Chihiro looked shocked at the Dragon Princess words.

" What?" Chihiro told her

" Kohaku's a dragon and immortal it would never work out you and him." Hera said

" Yes it could I just wouldn't be able to stay with him." Chihiro said

" Do you have any idea what losing one's mate can do to an immortal? Are you really that selfish you'd kill a part of him in the process." Hera spat

" What? What are you talking about?" Chihiro said

" And here I thought you knew all about our kind." Hera said annoyed

" Well excuse me, but mating rituals of spirits isn't really big subject in the Human World." Chihiro said

" Well I'll tell you about a dragon, since you say you love one. We mate for life and once our mate dies, we never mate again. Some dragons if they lose their mate they end up dieing later on too from the loneliness of having no one." Hera said

Chihiro was shocked by this news, " I didn't know."

" I know you didn't so what do you think would happen to Kohaku when you do die and you two have become mates. He's grow lonely and sad of your death and end up probably depressed and die years later of a lonely heart." Hera said

" I can't help what I feel though!" Chihiro shouted at him

" Well if you loved him you'd let him go." Hera said she turned and walked away from Chihiro

" _I hope that Ningen understand now why they could never be. She needs to let him go, so he can become mine."_ Hera thought walking down the hallway

Chihiro just stood there for a long time hearing her fight with Haku and then Hera all in her mind again. Tears well up in her eyes and she started to shake.

" I need to be away from all these spirits." Chihiro said

She only knew one place she could stay in the Onsen, but be quiet enough she could cry.

_The Boiler Room, I know Kamaji wouldn't care for me to come down and he's probably so busy he won't even know I'm there. I'll just have to be quiet._ Chihiro thought as she turned and ran down to Kamaji's room

Chihiro finally saw the door to the Boiler Room and opened it up shutting it quietly behind her. Hearing the door Kamaji looked over his shoulder as he made an herb for one of the baths.

" Chihiro, what are you doing down here?" Kamaji asked

" I just needed someplace to think Kamaji." Chihiro said smiling trying to hide her pain

" Ok, we'll talk when I have my break and you can tell me what's bothering you. I'm sorry but I'm really busy now and won't be able to talk to you till then." Kamaji said

Chihiro shook her head, " It's alright Kamaji I understand."

With that Chihiro slid down the closed door and sat there with her head buried between her knees.

Everything that had happened that day played through her mind again and again making Chihiro even more upset over the words Hera spoke. The Soot Balls sensing her distress came over to her cooing and rubbing against her.

Chihiro took and petted a couple hoping this would reassure them, but as some moved back to work, other stayed by her side to give her the company she didn't ask for, but needed. After a while Chihiro drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Lin was shocked when she came down for Kamaji's break and saw Chihiro against the other side of the door sleeping, but tossing and turning.

" Kamaji what's she doin' down here?" Lin asked

" Don't know said she just needed time to think. Been down here for a while too." Kamaji said

" She not sleeping very well." Lin said looking back at the tossing Chihiro

" The Soot said she's been doing that since she fell asleep too." Kamaji said

Chihiro whimpered in her sleep causing the group to look over at her. Lin looked worried seeing tears leaking out of Chihiro's closed eyes.

" Haku didn't know…" Chihiro mumbled, " Sorry…understand."

Lin looked at Kamaji, " What do you think she's mumbling is about?"

" If I had to guess I'd say her and Haku got into it." Kamaji said

" Ooh when I see dragon boy he's so gonna get it." Lin snarled

" Can't love…wish..dragon." Chihiro said

The two looked at each other, " I think she might of confessed to him." Kamaji said

" And the baka dragon rejected her." Lin said

" Or just stood there." Kamaji said back

" Oh he is so dead." Lin said, " Kamaji here's your food I'm going to go find dragon boy and kick his ass."

With that Lin handed Kamaji his food and stormed out of the Boiler Room.

Lin stormed all over the Onsen looking for Haku. She finally decided to try up on Yubaba's floor and sure enough he was walking out of Yubaba's Office with a confused look on his face.

" OMAE!" Lin shouted storming up to him and pointing her finger in his chest

" Lin what's wrong with you?" Haku asked confused

" What did you do to Chihiro!" Lin spat

Haku sighed, " We had a fight."

" Well from the way she's acting down stairs Kamaji and I could figure that out. What I want to know if why she's apologizing and saying things about love and wanting to be a dragon in her sleep." Lin said

" She loves me Lin." Haku said looking at the floor

" Well any baka could have told you that." Lin said back crossing her arm in front of her

" You knew?" Haku asked shocked

" The whole Onsen had known along with most of the customers. I mean how you were oblivious." Lin said

" We can't…" Haku said

" Cause she's mortal? That's why she want to be a dragon?" Lin said

Haku rubbed his neck, " I suppose. Where is she?"

" Down in the Boiler Room with Kamaji having a fitful time sleeping if you ask me." Lin said

Haku sighed and nodded moving to get Chihiro.

Lin followed suit not wanting the girl to get upset if she didn't want to see Haku.

" So why were you up here?" Lin asked

" I was going to talk to Yubaba a little more thoroughly since Chihiro was in the room last time." Haku said

" Chihiro? Why was she there?" Lin asked confused

" Yubaba tried to get her to sign a contract again. Kuro told me though and Boh helped before she did anything. I was going to have it out with her." Haku said

" Why the no good, two timin'..." Lin said annoyed

" I've looked everywhere she's no where to be seen. I even asked Boh and he hasn't seen her either." Haku said

" Where do you think she is?" Lin said

" I don't know, but I don't like this. I want the Onsen on high alert she might be planning to try to take it back under her full control again, like we thought." Haku said

Lin nodded as the two moved down to the Boiler Room.

As the two entered Chihiro was now lying under a blanket with Kamaji still watching over her worried

" Kamaji how was she?" Lin asked

" She stopped tossing and turning a couple minutes ago." Kamaji told the two

Haku moved over to kneel beside Chihiro. He looked down at her frowning at the tear marks on her face.

" Seems the rolls are turned now." Kamaji said

Haku looked at him as if questioning his words.

" I remember this same scene 14 years ago, but you were under that blanket and she was watching over you." Kamaji said

" I've hurt her. I don't deserve her." Haku said looking down at her again

" Iie, you don't, but she told you she loves you didn't she." Lin said annoyed her arms on her hip, to which Haku nodded, " And what did you tell her?"

" I can't…" Haku said

" Which everyone in this Onsen including Yubaba knows is a lie." Lin said

" I know, but she can't stay here. I couldn't…" Haku said but stopped looking at her upset face

" You can't what dragon. Chikusyou! She loved you." Lin said annoyed the dragon wouldn't confess

" I can't bear to lose her." Haku said sadly

" So you deny her, her love for you." Lin spat and Kohaku nodded, " Dragons."

Lin threw up her arms in disbelief.

" Haku?" Chihiro asked sleepily

The three moved over to Chihiro looking at her worried.

" Chihiro I'm sorry." Haku said picking her up; " I'm taking her to bed."

" I think that would be best." Kamaji said starting to head back to working again

" Haku…" Chihiro said trying to stay awake but failing

" Chihiro you need to rest it's been a long day for all of us." Haku said

" I'll go back." Chihiro said her eyes glazed over

The three looked at each other shocked, " Chihiro what are you talking about?" Lin asked

" Home, I'll go home." Chihiro said yawning

" But Chihiro you are home." Kamaji said

Chihiro shook her head, " A mortal can't be home in a world with immortals."

" Dragon." Lin growled under her breath

" I didn't tell her this, I barley said anything to her." Haku protested, " Chihiro, who told you this?"

" Hera." Chihiro said starting to go to sleep again

Haku growled and the wind picked up in the room.

" Who in kami's name is Hera?" Lin asked confused

" Another onna dragon that was here the other day trying to seduce me. She angered me and I told her she was to leave. It seems she found out Chihiro was here and talked to her." Haku growled

" So she told her all these lies?" Lin asked

" I don't exactly know what Chihiro was told, but whatever she was told has upset her like this." Haku said growling at Hera causing Chihiro this much pain

" Can't be…" Chihiro said in her sleep

" What can't be Chihiro?" Kamaji asked hoping they'd find out more of what Hera had told her

" A human and spirit, mortal and immortal." Chihiro said tears starting to come from her eyes still upset at this

" Nani! That's what she told her!" Lin said angered by this

" Haku…right…didn't understand." Chihiro said

" Chihiro what didn't you understand?" Haku said trying to keep his temper, but what he was finding out Hera told her was pushing him to his limit

" Can't be with you…selfish." Chihiro said then she fell fast asleep her head resting on Haku's shoulder

" Oh Chihiro you are far from selfish." Haku said looking down at her sadly

His sadness turned to anger and looked at Lin, who backed up at his expression, " Haku?"

" Lin I want you to find Hera, go find Mika and Kuro they'll know what she looks like. Find her and get her out of here. If I find her I won't be held responsible if she doesn't leave here breathing." Haku growled at how much pain he'd cause the female dragon if he saw her

" Right." Lin said running out of the room to get rid of the dragon as fast as she could

" Haku?" Kamaji said

Haku sighed looking down at Chihiro, " This is all my fault Kamaji. If only I told her the truth…"

" You can still make it up to her you know." Kamaji said going back to work

" Even if I tried I don't think she'll stay now." Haku said sadly

With that Haku turned and took Chihiro up to his room and sleep more comfortably.

Hairu – Enter

Arigatou – Thank You

Chikusyou – Damn it

Ningen – Human

Baka – Stupid/ Idiot

Omae – You!

Onsen – Hot Springs/ Bathhouse

Iie – No

Kami – God

Onna – Woman

Nani – What!


	8. Chapter 8

Haku entered his room carrying Chihiro bridal style to his bed. He placed her on the bed Chihiro sighed as she snuggled into Haku's bed.

Haku smiled at her action, " Oh Chihiro, I really messed up didn't I?"

Chihiro though was in a deep sleep and only moved to her side. This caused a piece of her hair; that had been messed up due to her running, to fall on her face. She frowned at the uncomfortable feeling and started to twitch slightly.

Haku seeing her discomfort pulled the piece away from her face, which caused her to still instantly. He smiled and tucked it behind her ear and slowly moved forward watching her face not wanting her to wake up and see what he was about to do. He then kissed her on her forehead. Chihiro sighed again and Haku moved to sit back up quickly. He saw she now had a smile on her face and he smiled even more.

" Chihiro I care for you more than you or anyone in this world will ever comprehend, but I've messed everything up now." Haku said as he moved to the end of the bed

In a flash Haku was in his dragon form and curled up at the end of the bed and fell asleep with his ears open in case Chihiro needed him.

The next morning Chihiro woke up and looked around noticing she wasn't in the Boiler Room anymore. This caused her to bolt upright unsure of where she was. It was then she felt a weight at the end of the bed she was in and looked down and saw Haku asleep down at her feet.

" I guess he sleeps in his dragon form all the time." Chihiro said still confused at where she was, "Well at least I know I'm still in the Onsen."

Chihiro starts to move careful not to wake Haku up, but even the slightest movement on Chihiro's part caused Haku to wake, so his sleep that night wasn't as restful as he had hoped. Feeling her move again he opened one eye to see her trying to tiptoe away

" _**Just where are you going?"**_Haku asked yawning as he stretched and turned back into his human form

This question caused Chihiro to stop dead in her tracks and look over her shoulder. The sight that greeted her amused her greatly. It seemed that sleeping at the end of the bed wasn't good for Haku. His clothing was all rumpled and twisted and his hair looked like he had been flying in a lighting storm and gotten hit a couple time. Chihiro not being able to hold it in any longer cracked up laughing at how he looked.

Haku raised an eyebrow at her laughing thinking she had lost it, " What's so funny?"

Chihiro giggled at his question trying to control her laughing, " You need…to look…at yourself."

" Look at myself?" Haku asked confused

Chihiro nodded, " Do you have a mirror?"

Haku nodded and moved passed Chihiro to the bathroom she was about to enter. Upon entering it he went to the mirror that was hanging above the sink. As he looked in it he was shocked at how bad he looked.

He looked back at her smiling, " No wonder you were laughing at me. You've never seen me looking like this."

" No, it makes you look more normal." Chihiro said smiling

" Normal? I'm anything but that." Haku said

Chihiro shook her head, " Remember what I consider normal here."

She moved over to him turning him around and pushing him out of the bathroom, " Now out!"

" Hey what are you doing?" Haku asked shocked at being kicked out of his own bathroom

" I need a long hot bath." Chihiro said, " And you have to leave for me to do that. That is unless you want to join me?"

Haku's face turned red at this question, " I was joking Haku."

" Chihiro about the other day…" Haku started

Chihiro though shut the door on him not wanting to answer him while looking at him, "Haku don't worry about it. It's alright."

Haku frowned at the closed door, knowing this wasn't true though.

" Chihiro…" Haku said hoping she could still hear him

" Yeah…" Chihiro said through the door him hearing her turn the water on

" I'm going to be really busy for the next couple of days, if you need anything and can't find me ask one of the workers. Ok?" Haku said

Chihiro opened the door to poke her head out, " Sure Haku, but why…"

But as Chihiro looked around Haku had disappeared from the room.

For the next couple of day Chihiro would walk around the Onsen and when they needed help Lin and the other out with cleaning baths and such and just as Haku said she never saw him.

" I only have 3 more day before I have to go back." Chihiro said sadly as she got up and got ready to wander around again, " I wonder if I upset him and that's why he's distancing himself from me?"

" Nonsense." A voice said from Haku's door

Chihiro looked up startled to see Lin leaning against the door looking annoyed.

" Lin what are you doing here?" Chihiro asked happily

" Coming to tell you Kamaji's worried about you. You haven't seen him since the night you fell asleep on him. He thought you go sick or something." Lin said

" Oh! Oh my! I didn't…Oh I'll go see him once I change." Chihiro said upset over this news

" Do that, he's been biting my head off the last couple of days about it." Lin said and left the room

Minutes later Chihiro left the room and headed to down to see Kamaji.

" I didn't mean to worry him so much. I was enjoying looking around at all the changes that have been made and helping the others here." Chihiro said smiling and then frowned and sighed, " I wish I could do this daily."

Chihiro reached Kamaji's room and knocked, " Who is it?" Kamaji asked annoyed

" Kamaji its Chihiro." Chihiro said hearing his annoyance at the interruption

" Chihiro, come in child." Kamaji said his voice changed to being happy

Chihiro opened the door to see the Soot Balls and Kamaji hard at work fixing the herbs for the Onsen customers.

" Kamaji if you're busy I can come back." Chihiro said worried she should have waited

" Nonsense Chihiro, I haven't seen you in a while and you know I can multitask rather well." Kamaji said motioning for her to take a seat on the cushion on the floor

Chihiro did as he asked as she waited for Kamaji to talk to her.

" So where have you been this whole time?" Kamaji asked one of his arms reaching up above to her a draw and pulling out some blue-green herb

" Wandering around seeing what's different from the last time I was here and helping the others when we got really busy. I also noticed a lot of the workers seemed to be on the edge. Do you know what's going on or where Haku is I haven't seen him for days and I'm staying in his room." Chihiro asked worried

Kamaji stiffed at how observant the girl was, " Are you sure you're a Ningen Chihiro?"

Chihiro smiled and laughed at this, " Yes, why?"

" Because from what I've heard Ningens aren't a observant of things like that." Kamaji said as he started to fix tea from them

" I'll take that as a compliment Kamaji and thank you." Chihiro said smiling, " But really what's going on?"

" It's nothing you should worry about and as for Haku…he's just been really busy I'm sure you'll see him soon." Kamaji said the tea finishing and him pouring Chihiro and himself a cup

He drank it as he continued grinding the herb for the new baths. Chihiro sat in silence enjoying the tea Kamaji had made for her and watching him working with the Soot. Every once and a while if some soot got tired she'd go and help them out.

" Chihiro I told you to stop that. It's their job and the magic will wear off if they don't work." Kamaji said

This is what Lin heard as she came rushing down to the stairs to get Chihiro.

" Oh I really hope she's still down there. I really don't want us to get in trouble because of this." Lin said reaching the Boiler Room and flinging the door open

" Chihiro!" Lin shouted

Chihiro and Kamaji looked surprised at Lin screaming for Chihiro.

Chihiro looked up startled and stood up, " Lin what's wrong?"

" You…come up…Haku…Hera." Lin said panting heavily

" Lin calm down and tell us what in Kami's name is going on?" Kamaji said

" I couldn't find Hera, Haku wanted me to find her and get her out of the Onsen. She was staying in a friend's room hiding out. No one has seen you today, so I guess she and the others thought you had gone back and well…" Lin said

" She went to find Haku." Chihiro said knowing what happened

Lin nodded, " I need you to come before he kills her."

Chihiro looked at her in disbelief, " He won't kill her."

Kamaji and Lin looked at each other shocked Chihiro was so relaxed about this, "Um…Chihiro you do know you told Haku it was Hera that told you all the stuff about Ningens and spirits, don't you?" Lin said

Chihiro's looked now changed to worry, " What are we waiting for!"

With that Chihiro shot passed Lin running up the stairs not having any problems. Lin tried to follow to tell Chihiro where they were, but Chihiro was moving at an unbelievable speed.

" Chihiro!" Lin shouted, " Where are you going?"

" To Haku!" Chihiro shouted back still running further up the steps

" How do you know where he is and on top of that they are two floors down from here." Lin told her

" I just know where he is and I'm taking a shortcut." Chihiro said

" Short cut? But there are no shortcuts to that floor?" Lin said confused

" No normal shortcuts?" Chihiro said looking back at her smiling

" Oooh why do I have a feeling Haku's going to kill me after this." Lin said worried

The two reached the railing and looked down. There they saw Haku standing in front of Hera, who was belittling Chihiro again and angering Haku, who still refused her as a mate. The two along with the rest of the crowd, who was stopped and was watching the fight, could see Haku's eyes start to glow red from anger. Chihiro though noticed something else.

" Lin how long had it been since he's slept?" Chihiro asked looking at Lin worried

" I don't know? Wouldn't you?" Lin asked

" Well the last time I saw him was the night after the fight, so what two or three days ago?" Chihiro said now worried Haku hadn't slept in so long

Chihiro looked down at the fight, " She's pushing him and I know dragon's normally have short tempers and Haku is better than most, but with his lack of sleep…"

" She's as good as dead." Lin finished as Chihiro nodded climbing the rails, " Hey! Hey Chihiro get down from there!"

" I need to get all their attention." Chihiro said

" So what you're going to do kill yourself to get their attention?" Lin asked worried

" Nope, just watch." Chihiro said smiling as she jumped from the railing

The crowd below having heard the ruckus looked up to see Chihiro falling down toward them. Kuro and Mika who were beside Haku making sure to keep him off of Hera before Chihiro got there looked up and saw Chihiro falling.

" Kohaku-sama! Kohaku-sama!" Kuro shouted at seeing Chihiro falling

Haku finally looked away from Hera and glared at Kuro, " NANI?"

Kuro pointed up to where everyone, but Hera was looking. Haku noticed this and looked up his red eyes turning back to normal and widened with shock.

" What the hell does she think she's doing? Flying?" Haku asked as he saw Chihiro flying down smiling at him

Haku jumped up and caught her falling when they landed.

" See Lin I told you!" Chihiro said happily

" Of all the baka..." Lin said heard saying as moved to be down where the others were

" Chihiro you baka." Haku said worried she was hurt, as the girl got off of him and helped him up

" One would think?" Chihiro said smiling

" What! You're still here?" Hera spat angrily

" Hera I think maybe we should go." Her friend said upset at how her friend was acting

" Iie, I will not go! This Ningen had caused so much trouble for me and I'm going to deal with it. I'm taking her back to where she belongs." Hera said as she went to grab Chihiro

But she was stopped when a number of the Onsen workers and Haku stood in front of Chihiro.

" You…" Haku said his eyes turning red again, "…will not touch her. Hera I told you the next time I saw you would not like it."

Hera seeing this backed up from the overwhelming protection of the girl.

" What are you all doing she's just a Ningen?" Hera said annoyed at her being protected

" Hera do you not know who she is?" her friend asked her shocked by her words

" I know, but who cares she's a Ningen." Hera told her back

Her friend was even more shocked by this, " I didn't think you were like that."

With that she turned and started walking away, " Where are you going?" Hera asked shocked she was leaving her alone

" I'm going home and if I were you I'd leave too I can tell you're not welcome here by anyone." Her friend said and walked away

Hera looked at her shocked and turned back to see the whole crowd looking at her angrily

" I will not leave!" Hera told them stomping her foot on the ground

Chihiro decided that protecting her was fine, but Hera needed to go. She pushed through Haku and the others and moved to look Hera face to face.

" Hera I suggest you leave. NOW!" Chihiro said kindly, but sternly

" I don't have to listen to you Ningen, you're not the owner." Hera glared at her

" Iie, I know I'm not, but he…" Chihiro said looking over to where a highly pissed off Haku was standing "…is."

" Well unless he tells me to leave I'm not moving." Hera said

" Oh but he has." Chihiro said smiling at her knowing she was right

Hera glared even more at the woman like she wanted her to prove it, " He's told you 2 time already to leave the Onsen, and both time you have not done so. If I were you I'd listen and leave or I won't be able to help you."

" Help me? Why would I need you to help me?" Hera spat

" Because till now I've been the one keeping him from hurting you even more." Chihiro said

" Oh and how is that? You weren't there the first time." Hera said

" Actually I was behind the door and just now if I hadn't distracted him I'm sure there would be dragon meat on the menu for tonight. So if you want to stay breathing I suggest you go home." Chihiro said

Hera glared at the girl, but was she was outnumbered in the people that were angered by her, " Fine, but my Otousan will hear of this."

With that she turned to leave to bump into someone. She looked up and paled at who it was, " O…Otousan?"

Her father towered above everyone in the room as he looked down angrily at his daughter, " Hera, come we are going home."

He then looked at Haku and nodded, " Kohakunushi-sama please forgive her, she's picked up her Okaasan's attitude, which we will fix when we return home."

Haku nodded at him still not looking away from Hera. With that the Dragon King took his daughter away protesting about her not doing anything wrong and it was all Chihiro's fault.

Once the two were long gone the group erupted into cheers and a number of the workers were hugging Chihiro and jumping by her.

" Way to go Chihiro you told her." Lin said smiling as she walked up to the celebrating crowd

Chihiro's shoulders sank as she realized Hera was finally gone, " I…I can't believe I did that!"

" She needed it Chihiro that or a thorough smack in the face." Mika said

" I personally think both." Another worker said as some nodded, " Spoiled little gaki."

The group started to go back to working or enjoying their baths and all that was left was Chihiro, Haku, and Lin.

" Well I go and tell Kamaji everything's alright now. Chihiro…" Lin said as she moved near her

" Yeah." Chihiro said smiling

Lin then hit her upside her head, " Ouch, Lin what was that for?" Chihiro asked frowning and rubbing the lump that was forming on her head

" That was for the jumping off the railing. I think I just lost a 1,000 years off my life. Ningen can't fly." Lin said annoyed

" I know, but it was the only way to stop Haku from hurting Hera." Chihiro said smiling

Lin just rolled her eyes and shook her head at the girls answer, " I'll see you two later."

With that Lin walked away heading back down to the Boiler Room. It was now only Haku and Chihiro standing there, soon though Haku yawned. Chihiro looked at him seeing him smile at her, but how tired he was all over him. She grabbed him by the hand and started to pull him. Haku was so tired he didn't even protest. It was when they reached the doors to his room he figured out what she was doing.

" Chihiro I have to watch over the workers." Haku protested weakly

" No, you need to sleep. How long can a dragon go without it and it starts messing with them?" Chihiro asked

" 2 or 3 days I think." Haku said not worried

" Well I haven't seen you for that long, so you're going to rest. You almost killed Hera and I know if you weren't tired, you would have been able to keep you cool." Chihiro said annoyed at the dragon lack of taking care of himself

" I can't I have to supervise the workers." Haku protested

" So I'll have Yubaba do it." Chihiro said as she pushed him towards his bed

" She's gone." Haku told her trying to fight and go back out the door

" What?" Chihiro questioned as she stopped moving causing Haku to fall onto his bed

" She's gone, since the day she tried to have you sign the contract. I've looked all over and even had workers looking around to see if she was just hiding in the shadow, but she's gone." Haku said sitting up on his bed

" That's why everyone's one edge." Chihiro said understanding now and Haku nodded, "Well that's even more reason for you to get some much needed rest."

" But Chihiro…" Haku said

" I can watch the workers, you know they'll listen to me too." Chihiro said kissing him on the check as he lay down

" Chihiro…" Haku said looking at her in shock of what she just did

" Once things are back to normal you can take me back, Ok?" Chihiro said

" But I thought…" Haku said confused by her words

Chihiro nodded at his words, " I do want to stay here, but Hera was right. In years I'll die and you'll grow lonely over this. As much as I love you I can't do that to you. If only I could become like you then it'd be different."

With that Chihiro left to go help the Onsen now knowing what was going on.

After Chihiro had left Haku sighed, " She's right I just wish there was a way for her to be with me. I love her…I really care for her so much it hurts me sometimes. She's right though I'm so tired I couldn't even fight her if I had to right now."

With that Haku pulled the covers further and instantly fell into a deep sleep.

The hooded figure hovered outside the room window again.

" Interesting, so that's why? Though I do wonder where that good for nothing witch went to." The hooded figure said and disappeared again

Onsen – Hot Springs/ Bathhouse

Ningen – Human

Kami – God

Nani – What

Baka – Stupid/Idiot

Iie – No

Otousan – Father

Okaasan – Mother

Gaki – Brat


	9. Chapter 9

It was now the night before Chihiro was to go back to the Human World, but the last two nights, including this one had not been restful for her. Haku had taken to sleeping at the end of the bed since she had forced him to rest those 3 days ago.

Chihiro bolted upright panting heavily as tears streamed down her eyes and she looked fearfully around the room. Her sudden motion had caused Haku to wake up too, "Another one?"

" Yeah." Chihiro said tiredly nodding as she tried to hold back a sob looking at Haku

She moved to layback down and go to sleep, but Haku turned human and crawled up the bed to her. He went to her and hugged her and this caused her to cry even more.

" It's just a nightmare Chihiro. Nothing more." Haku said hoping his reassurance would calm her down

" But I have the same one every time I fall asleep." Chihiro said her tears starting to cry

Haku rocked her back and forth trying to figure out what was going on, " Chihiro…"

Chihiro looked up at him, " Yeah?"

" Tell me what the nightmare's about." Haku said looking down at her

Chihiro shook her head not wanting to retell what she had been seeing this was one of the reasons why she was upset so much.

" Chihiro maybe if you told me then we could figure out why it's happening over and over." Haku said

" Haku please…don't make me…" Chihiro said tears starting to form in her eyes again

Haku took his thumb and wiped away the tears starting to shed again.

" It might help and maybe talking about it will stop them." Haku said, " You know get it out of your system for good dreams to come."

" But they say if you don't talk about it'll never happen and I don't want this to happen, Haku. Not ever." Chihiro said shivering and curled closer to Kohaku

" Chihiro it can't be that bad?" Haku questioned now worried about how bad this nightmare really was

" I don't…" Chihiro said as she buried her face into Haku's shirt

" For me, since you'll be leaving tomorrow?" Haku pleaded thinking her telling him would help her rest better

It was silent for a long while and finally Chihiro nodded in his shirt.

She moved back to look at him, " All right."

" When it starts I know I'm in the air above the Onsen." Chihiro said a far off look now in her eyes

" What like you're flying on me?" Haku asked trying to understand her nightmare

" No, I know I'm not on you because I see you later on, but it's like I'm floating. Like I'm a ghost or something watching what's going on at the Onsen." Chihiro said trying to have Haku understand how see sees thing in the nightmare

" So what's happening at the Onsen?" Haku asked

Chihiro tried to hold back a sob, but couldn't, " Half of it is gone."

" Nani!" Haku asked shocked

Chihiro nodded, " I mean to me it looked gone. It was all black, but then the blackness moved like it's alive, so I get confused when I see it. Do you know what it could be Haku?"

Haku frowned looking upset at this, " Sound like it could be Shadow Spirits and a lot of them. If a big enough group rallied together they could create a massive Shadow Spirit that could engulf the Onsen."

" Kind of like what No Face did with the workers 14 years ago?" Chihiro asked

" Exactly, they could be like that." Haku said

" So then the giant Shadow Spirit is trying to engulf the Onsen." Chihiro said understanding now

" But why?" Haku questioned

" I think to make sure it doesn't get damaged." Chihiro said and Haku looked at her confused, " Around the rest of the Onsen, you and the workers are battling Yubaba and more Shadow Spirits. I heard Yubaba yell something about not damaging her Onsen any more."

" What else?" Haku asked now highly interest because Yubaba was there

" The workers are dealing with the Shadow Spirits and are holding them back, while you and Yubaba are going at it. But then something grabs you attention, you look away from Yubaba and she has a black stream of something come out of her finger and it hits you." Chihiro said

" Magic." Haku said and Chihiro looks at him confused, " The black stream was probably magic she was using against me."

" Why black?" Chihiro asked

" The color signifies what kind of magic it is." Haku said frowning

" And blacks bad magic isn't it?" Chihiro asked and Haku nodded, " Figures because of what it did in the dream."

" What happen Chihiro?" Haku questioned wanting to know everything about this nightmare of hers

" You get hit and then fall to the ground, but you not dead. It's more like you can't move your body. I see you breathing, your eyes moving and you're shouting at Yubaba, but you can't move anything else. Yubaba smiled as this and starts laughing the workers are so shocked at what happened that they start being overpowered by the Shadow Spirits and eventually give up." Chihiro said tears flowing now

" That it?" Haku asked and Chihiro shook her head, " You mean there's more?"

Chihiro nodded, " Don't…I can't."

" Chihiro I need to know this may actually be important." Haku said desperate to know more

" I see what happens after Yubaba takes back control." Chihiro said her tears not stopping now

Haku pulls her into him and starts rocking her back and forth, hoping this would comfort her some.

" She tell the Shadow Spirits to lock you up at the bottom of the Onsen and they leave you there. She makes the workers, work night and day for 2 weeks straight and hardly ever gives them a break and if one drops from exhaustion she turns them into and pig and has someone take them to the pins and another person takes their place. She makes it so the spirits are barely left with any name when they sign a contract, but what she does to you…" Chihiro said her body and head shaking into his shirt

Haku took her face and lifted her chin; so he could look at her in the eyes, " Tell me Chihiro, what does she do to me?"

" She leaves you in the dungeon or whatever it was they placed you in and she leave you there without anyone to come and feed you or give you anything. At first Lin and some of the other come and feed you and give you drink, but Yubaba caught on and seals the door to the pathway shut, so no one can get to you anymore. Over time you waste away and eventually die of starvation and hunger. That's the sight I can't bare seeing your body all thin, your ribs and sunken face and the light gone from your eyes." Chihiro said as she buried herself into Haku and cried hugging him as tight as she could

Haku continued to rock her back and forth hushing her and rubbing her back, hoping she would calm down from this. Eventually she did and as Haku pulled away some he noticed she had fallen asleep in his arms.

" Quite a story, eh Haku?" a old woman's voice said

Haku looked around and saw a paper figure standing in front of his view in an instant Zeniba was standing there.

" Zeniba how did you get one of your paper birds here?" Haku questioned

Zeniba glanced back at Chihiro's bag with the Haku dragon on it, " I placed one in her bag, in case you needed to get a hold of me if trouble happened."

Haku nodded, " I don't know how her dream was so vivid."

" Well that's because it wasn't a dream." Zeniba said moving to the two

" Then what was it?" Haku asked now worried about what Chihiro told him

" It was a vision." Zeniba said her finger touching Chihiro's forehead

Chihiro sighed and snuggled into Haku and started to smile.

" What did you do and what do you mean by vision?" Haku asked confused

" I just blocked the vision for tonight, she needs the sleep with the way her eyes are looking and by vision I mean she has Foresight." Zeniba explains

" She can see into the future?" Haku asked shocked by this

" I believe so, but she seems to do it rarely." Zeniba told him

" So how? I mean the only ones I know of Foresight are spirits." Haku said now confused by Zeniba's words

" Ah, but when our worlds were still connected spirits fell in love with humans, their offspring had the ability." Zeniba told him

Haku looked at her shocked and then down at Chihiro, " So are you telling me she's part spirit?"

Zeniba nodded at this question, " But not that she's immortal, mind you, but I'd say one of her very, very distant relatives lover was a spirit."

" So how did this happen? How would a ability so diluted by the years manifest itself?" Haku asked

" I think her visit here might have triggered it to happen, when she tells of this ability it seems it's only after she was here it started." Zeniba said

" So I guess I'm going to have to be extra careful until your sister show herself again." Haku said

Zeniba nodded at this, " No Face and I will be here mid-day tomorrow after Chihiro comes and sees us and you send her home. You're still going to make her do this?"

Haku sighed, " Personally I'd like her to stay, but between Yubaba trying to get her to sign a new contract and that annoying Dragon-oozyo that was here and what she told Chihiro. Chihiro's bent on going home to make me happy, which is far from what it will do for me."

" Have you told her you love her?" Zeniba asked

" I've tried, but every time, it's I understand. I want you to be happy. A mortal and immortal will never work out. I swear if I ever see that dragon Hera again I'll rip her to shreds, royal dragon or not." Haku growled

The vibration caused Chihiro to move in Haku's arms.

" So are you keeping this up for a while then?" Haku asked looking at the image

" Iie, I needed to tell you something, but when I heard this I thought you might be confused and decided to enlighten you." Zeniba said smiling

" So what did you need to tell me about?" Haku asked now annoyed at her words

" You haven't seen my sister yet have you?" Zeniba questioned him

Haku shook his head, " Believe me if she was here the whole Spirit World would know she's back at the Onsen because my temper would explode at what she tried to do the day she vanished."

" I can't help you with finding her, wherever she is I can't sense her either, but I'd like to know what she try to offer Chihiro this time around?" Zeniba asked

" Immortality, but I don't know how she could of granted it." Haku said looking sadly down at Chihiro

" She wouldn't have been able to, but with her under contract she would have been able to control you since Chihiro was there and would have to do whatever Yubaba told her." Zeniba said

" I know that's why I'm so angry at what she offered Chihiro." Haku said

" My sister isn't the reason I wanted to talk to you. Since you've returned I've senses a great spirits power coming from the Onsen." Zeniba said

" Could it be Yubaba and the forces Chihiro saw in her dream?" Haku asked worried about this information

" I don't think it is, whomever this is it's one spirit and more powerful than you, me and Yubaba combined." Zeniba said looking at Haku the worry in her eyes

Haku was shocked by this, " That means…" Zeniba nodded knowing who it was also, "But why would she be…"

" That I don't know, but I've felt the presence a number of time now, almost like she's looking in on what's going on here." Zeniba said glancing around the room

" But nothing's happened." Haku said confused by this

" Chihiro's here." Zeniba said smiling at the girl

" But what does Chihiro being here mean? I mean what could they want with her?" Haku asked

" I don't know, but everything turns out for the better when she's here doesn't it?" Zeniba asked

" That it does." Haku said smiling down at Chihiro rubbing her back again

" Just look out for them. It may mean my sister up to something worse than we originally thought or what Chihiro's seen." Zeniba said

Haku nodded and Zeniba's figure faded back into the paper bird and it flew back into Chihiro's bag. Haku was left alone with Chihiro sleeping peacefully in his arms. He moved to settle her under the blanket and as soon as he was out of contact with her body she started twisting and turning and because upset.

Haku saw this and sighed, " Shh, Chihiro it's alight. I'm still here."

" I guess I'll have to sleep in this form for tonight. It seems she won't sleep well unless I'm touching her." Haku said upset at this

As he finally settled Chihiro under the covers he slid under the comforter to allow Chihiro a barrier and pulled her into his arms. As soon as he did this she sighed in content again and snuggled closer to him. Haku sighed at this, but smiled to.

" The last night I'll see her and I end up like this with her. Kami must be being punished for the things I did for Yubaba, either that or she has a messed up sense of humor." Haku said as he fell asleep.

The next morning no one came to wake up Haku or Chihiro. He had decided since it was Chihiro's day to leave he'd give the workers the day off knowing they'd all be upset at her having to go back home and their emotions would carry to work when the customers came and they'd be able to figure out what was going on. Especially the daily customers, so no one bothered to come in and wake the two up. The sun though didn't receive the memo and decided to wake Chihiro up.

She tossed and turned trying to get away from the bright light, but it didn't work. Sighing in frustration she opened her eyes slowly to look out Haku's window.

" Today's the day." Chihiro said sadly seeing how beautiful it was outside

When went to look at the end of the bed to wake Haku up, but noticed she couldn't sit up.

" What the?" Chihiro questioned she twisted around to come face to face with Haku's sleeping face

Chihiro smiled at how peaceful his human face looked asleep, " He's even hansom when he's asleep in this form."

It was then she noticed the arms wrapped around her waist and blushed at the closeness the two were at, " He slept with me?"

The implication of these words worked with her mind and she blushed even more at that and this is the sight Haku awoke to. A very red faced Chihiro, upon seeing this he thought she was sick and took to placing his hand on her forehead.

" Haku…" Chihiro squeaked out feeling him touching her

" Hai." Haku said to her calmly not knowing how his touch was affecting her

" What…what are you doing?" Chihiro asked

" Checking your temperature. You're face is red, so I thought you might have caught a fever and you don't need to leave the bed if you have a fever." Haku said disappointed she didn't have a fever though

Chihiro reached for his hand and pulled it from her head finally regaining her composure, " I'm perfectly fine Haku and I need to head home. What I want to know is why you are in the bed with me and holding on to me?"

Haku looked down and saw his other arm was still wrapped around Chihiro's waist, "Well remember what happened last night? You told me about the nightmare you'd been having?"

Chihiro nodded at this not really wanting to talk about it again, " Well you fell asleep in my arms and when I went to lay you down you started getting upset with me gone, so I thought it best for me to hold you and we'd both sleep soundly." Haku explained

" Oh, I didn't mean to be…." Chihiro was really embarrassed now that she was the reason that Haku was in this position with her

Haku shook his head, " The nightmare was bad Chihiro, I understand. If me holding on to you helped ease your worry. I'm more that willing to help, especially if it's for you."

Chihiro smiled at him as he allowed her to get out of the bed, but before she did that she turned back to kiss him on the cheek.

" That was to thank you for helping me out last night. Talking about it did stop them from happening again." Chihiro said as she moved to the bathroom to get ready to leave

As the bathroom door shut Haku moved his hand to the cheek she kissed, smiled and sighed, " How I wish she didn't have to leave."

" So she hadn't changed her mind I take it?" Lin said entering the room seeing Chihiro entering the bathroom and Haku looking upset

Haku shook his head, " She was even red in the face this morning and I thought she might have a fever, but she said she was fine."

" Red in the face? Just what were you two doing last night?" Lin asked smiling at him

" NOTHING LIKE THAT LIN! She had the nightmare again, I had her tell me what it is and it's not good if what Zeniba says is true. She fell asleep in my arms and she started tossing and turning if I wasn't in contact with her, so I chose to hold her while we slept." Haku explained

" Men, oblivious to everything." Lin sighed at she flung her arms in the air

This caused Haku to look at her confused, " Never mind dragon boy you wouldn't understand unless a female told you."

" Well you tell me you're female." Haku said annoyed at her answer

" Nope, not happening." Lin said smirking as she walked out knowing Chihiro would be finished soon, " I'm heading outside to meet with Kamaji and the rest of the Onsen workers. We're going to be seeing her off."

" Isn't that why I gave you all the day off?" Haku asked her

" That among other things." Lin said smiling

" We will be down once she's finished getting ready." Haku started

" Just make sure you leave when she does that." Lin said

Lin ran out of the room laughing as she ran down the hallway and Haku growled at her words.

" Why does everyone think I'm going to take advantage of her? I never do that to her." Haku asked the empty room annoyed

Onsen – Hot Springs/ Bathhouse

Nani – What

Oozyo – Princess

Iie – No

Kami – God

Hai - Yes


	10. Chapter 10

An hour later Chihiro and Haku came walking out of the Onsen. Chihiro smiled at all the spirits gathered to see her off. In the front were Lin, Kamaji, Kuro and Mika. Boh was also with them, but was crying and throwing a fit, which Mika and Kuro were trying to stop.

" Boh Onegai, she wouldn't want to leave here seeing you upset like this." Mika pleaded

" Hai, Boh-sama." Kuro said to him

Boh sniffled and tried to stop crying, but the tears still flowed from his eyes.

Chihiro seeing this looked over a Haku smiling, who nodded to her and moved to Boh.

Boh looked up at her sniffling, " Don't go Chihiro."

" I have to go Boh you know I can't stay here." Chihiro said trying to reason with the child spirit

" But…I want you to stay and I know the others do too. Onegai don't leave us." Boh said

Chihiro smiled at how upset the boy was over this, " Boh listen to me. If you truly care about some one they never leave you."

" How? How do they not leave you if you can't be with them?" Boh questioned this

Chihiro went and placed her hand where his heart was, " As long as you keep that person in here. They won't ever leave you even if their life ends. You will carry them always."

The spirit all watched the interaction shocked by the wisdom of Chihiro's words. Haku smiled softly at her words and how it had calmed the giant boy down.

" I'll miss you Chihiro." Boh said as he embraced the girl

Chihiro hugged him back, " I will miss too, I'll miss all of you, but I will come back."

" How?" Boh asked as he released her and she moved back over to Haku

" Haku's lake it called me, at least that what Kamigama, a Kappa in his lake, told me. So if his lake calls to me once, I'm sure I'll be able to find it again and visit." Chihiro said smiling

" Interesting." Kamaji said moving his hand over his mustache as he looked over at Haku who was standing beside them watching Chihiro fondly

" Nani?" Lin looked over at him

Kamaji shook his head, " When they leave I will tell you."

Lin looked at Kamaji annoyed, but nodded.

" Chihiro we must go. After all, we have to see Zeniba and No Face before you head home too." Haku said

" That's right Granny was making something for me again, though she really didn't have to." Chihiro said

" Chihiro she knows that and if we could do something for you we would have. Just indulge us spirits and let one of us give you something in return for your kindness." Lin said smiling at her as she came and hugged her

Chihiro then moved to say goodbye to other workers as she did this Haku moved closer to Kamaji and Lin.

" You two are in charge until I get back." Haku said in a serious tone

" Haku why are you putting us in charge?" Lin asked confused by his demeanor

" Because I know if something or someone shows up you'll be able to keep the group together and hold her off till I return." Haku said looking at them

" Yubaba? You think she might show up?" Kamaji asked shocked by this

Haku nodded at this, " I believe she'll come back with help as soon as Chihiro's back in the Ningen World."

The two looked at each other worried and then at Haku, " We'll be fine, you take her home. And so help me dragon when she comes back if she's upset over something you did I'll de-scale you." Lin threatened

Haku chuckled at this and nodded.

Chihiro nodded as she looked at Haku, " Alright Haku."

Haku changed into his dragon form and Chihiro got on him.

" I see you all later then." Chihiro said smiling and waving to them

Haku took off soaring high into the sky. Chihiro looked back smiling at the group that was waving her off and yelling goodbye to her.

Once the two were out of eyesight Lin turned to Kamaji with her hands on her hips, "Now what was so interesting that you didn't want to say anything until those two were gone?"

" Haku's lake." Kamaji said as he looked at Lin

The rest of the workers had started to head back inside as the two talked.

" What about it?" Lin asked confused

" A spirits elemental area doesn't just call to anyone Lin." Kamaji said looking up at the sky

" So? What does a spirits elemental area calling another's name mean?" Lin asked not being a elemental spirit and not old enough to know these things

" Youngsters don't know anything. Remind me later to give you some lessons on history of spirits some time." Kamaji said annoyed at her lack of knowledge

" Later, what does the lake calling Chihiro mean?" Lin asked waving it off and starting to get annoyed at not being answered

" It can mean 2 things." Kamaji said as he held up two of his long worn fingers from his upper right arm

He didn't continued and Lin sighed in frustration, " Uh-hu, what are the two things Kamaji?"

" Well the first is if the person had committed a heinous crime again the spirit their elemental area will call the persons name out of anger and want all in the area to avenge it." Kamaji explained to her and paused again

" We know that not it, so what's the other?" Lin said annoyed he was delaying what was going on

" Mates." Kamaji said his mustache rising up at he smiled

" Mates? As in like it recognized Chihiro as Haku's mate?" Lin asked still a little confused at this

" Not just any mates, life mates bonded by their spirit. Two destined to be together." Kamaji said

" But if that's true then how?" Lin asked now understanding

" That I don't know." Kamaji said pulling on his mustache again, " But I'm sure Haku's lake knows something the rest of us don't and might never."

" So, what's going on here? You two having a little chitchat?" a voice said that caused the two look up and gasp in shocked at what they saw

Chihiro was quiet as Haku flew towards Zeniba's house. He looked up at her to see if she had fallen asleep again, only to see her have a far off look to her eyes. Almost like she was looking at something else.

" _**Chihiro?"**_ Haku said worried when he was her look

This caused Chihiro's look to fade and she shook her head.

She smiled looking down at him, " Haku, what's wrong?"

" _**You spaced out on me."**_Haku stated noticing her change in emotions from a moment before

" Oh I did, sorry." Chihiro said smiling completely oblivious to what had just happened

Haku nodded as he flew and went back to thinking about the implications of his lake calling Chihiro's name and leading her to it.

_Kamigama just can't be right about my lake calling her. It can't be because of what that would mean._ Haku thought as he looked up at Chihiro again, _But it did know she was there before I came and Kamigama said they both thought of the idea of hiding her from me till they thought I was ready. _

He looked up at Chihiro again thinking about her and his lake. It was them that he noticed her worried look and that kept on glancing behind her.

" _**We can go back if you want. You don't have to go back today."**_ Haku said hoping she'd take him up on his offer

Chihiro just shook her head though, " No, I need to go back home."

Haku nodded, but kept an eye on her. For a number of minutes she just kept on having a worried look on her face and glancing behind them and then the look turned from worry to shock and concern.

" HAKU STOP!" Chihiro shouted abruptly him having a good couple of minutes of complete silence before

Haku stopped dead in mid-flight just hovering in the air.

" _**CHIHIRO? What's wrong?"**_Haku asked worried at her yelling at him so

She pulled up on his horns, " Go back, we need to go back!"

" _**Chihiro I thought you said you wanted to go home?"**_ Haku asked confused at her changed in attitude

" Haku LOOK!" Chihiro said pointing behind her upset that he wasn't listening to her now

Haku turned around so they both could see where they just were. As Haku now looked he saw what Chihiro had seen there was a black cloud of smoke raising from the ground right where the Onsen should have been.

Haku looked at this shocked, _**" Chikusyou! I didn't think she'd be back so soon."**_

" Her? Yubaba?" Chihiro said worried

Haku nodded, _**" I figured she try to attack and take back the Onsen like in your nightmare, but I thought we have some time till she returned. I guess with me taking you home she decided it was the best time to get her Onsen back."**_

Chihiro looked down at him worried, " Lets go get Granny and No Face. They can help us."

Haku though shook his head, **" **_**By then she might have taken the Onsen back in her control and have the workers attack me, Zeniba, or No Face. Iie, we need to go back now."**_

" Demo…Haku…" Chihiro said worried remembering her nightmares ending

Haku looked up at her and smiled, _**" Hey you're with me and in your nightmare you weren't so something changed. Lets see if we can make that nightmare disappeared completely."**_

Chihiro looked down at him worried and then determination set in her eyes and she nodded to him, " Let's head back."

" _**Hold on then because I'm going to try to get back as fast as possible for us to help the others."**_ Haku warned her

Chihiro nodded as she gripped his horns tighter and leaned closer to him, so she wouldn't interfere with his speed. As soon as she did this Haku was off like a bullet. Chihiro was shocked by this speed as her hair whipped through the air. She couldn't believe how fast Haku was going; she couldn't see anything as it all blurred together. In a matter of second they were back at the Onsen, which they had left an hour ago.

Chihiro gasped as Haku hovered there both in shock at what they were seeing. Just like her dream the workers were battling the Shadow Spirit, but here it seemed like Yubaba's forces were gaining the upper hand. Yubaba was just standing back watching the other do all her work yelling at a number of the Shadow Spirits.

" I told you not to damage the Onsen. Now look! There's a big hole where some of the best baths were, you baka spirits are going to pay that off." Yubaba yelled as the spirits as they continued to attacked the workers

" Lin their too strong." Kuro was heard saying

" Keep them out of the Onsen! If they get in their Yubaba will move forward and take the Onsen back. We need to hold off till Haku gets back." Lin told the others

" But he just left with Chihiro. He won't be back for hours." One worker said worried

" I knew waiting till that dragon left was a good idea. These workers are nothing without him and once he comes back I will have the Onsen back under my control again. Then I can get rid of him and the Kamis will be none the wiser." Yubaba said laughing at the turn of events

" _**Think again Yubaba."**_ Haku roared hearing her enjoyment of what she was witnessing

His roar and voice caused everyone to look up and see him hovering above his eyes glowing red with anger and Chihiro riding on his back.

" BAKA! You should have taken her home." Lin said angered Chihiro was still with him

Haku sped towards Yubaba and she dove to the side thinking he was going to ram into her. Instead though he knocked a couple of the Shadow Spirits out of existence as he stopped in front of Lin and Kamaji.

" _**Chihiro off."**_ Haku said to her leaving no room for arguing

Chihiro nodded and got off Haku back as she moved towards Lin and the others.

" _**You all protect her I'll deal with Yubaba."**_ Haku said with that he flew back to where Yubaba was starting to get off the ground

" You annoying dragon, you couldn't just take her home and let me take my Onsen back, you have to interfere with everything I do!" Yubaba yelled at him as she sent streams of magic towards his speeding form

But every one she sent at him he just moved away at the last minute so it didn't hit him.

The Onsen workers and Chihiro watched as Haku dodged all of Yubaba's magic as he also tried to attack her. Chihiro watched Haku starting to worry about her nightmare she'd been having.

" Haku please be careful." Chihiro said worried her hands entwined together

" Chihiro come on we need to get you inside. Haku will have all our hides if you're hurt." Lin said pulling Chihiro inside the Onsen only to be stopped by a number of Shadow Spirits blocking the Onsen's entrance

A paper bird flew out of Chihiro's bag and turned into Zeniba, who sent magic towards the group of spirit and turned them into black frogs.

" Granny!" Chihiro shouted happily

" Even like this I can still help out." Zeniba said smiling to the two

Zeniba then looked behind the two and saw what was happening outside the Onsen, " So it seems my sister decided to attack earlier than Haku or I anticipated."

Lin nodded, " She was here the moment Haku's form couldn't be seen from the sky anymore."

" Impatient as always and predictable too." Zeniba said watching Haku and Yubaba's fight

She looked back at Chihiro to see how worried she looked at Haku fight Yubaba, "He'll be fine Chihiro. As I said she's predictable, unless she can cause a distraction or do a new trick, Haku will be able to dodge all those silly spells she sending his way." Zeniba said

" I just hope I don't turn out to the that distraction." Chihiro said worried

" That's why we need to get you further into the Onsen." Lin said pulling Chihiro's arm to move her further inside

It was then some more Shadow Spirits showed and having seen what Zeniba did to the others they cut the paper bird in half.

" Oh dear, you're on you own now Chihiro." Zeniba said as her figure faded from existence Lin and Chihiro moved back as the Shadow Spirits advanced on them. As the three were about to grab them, they were gone. Chihiro who had had her eyes shut opened them to see Boh smiling at her with the Kashira where each of the Shadow Spirits use to be.

" They wanted to help too." Boh said as the Kashira's three heads grunted in agreement

" That's great Boh, but we need to get Chihiro some place safe." Lin said moving inside the Onsen

" No, I want to help too." Chihiro said finally protesting and pulling her arm away from Lin

" Chihiro I don't think Haku…" Lin said

" Lin I need to help. I have a feeling I can help." Chihiro said trying to figure out what she was feeling

Lin looked at Boh who didn't know what to do, " All right fine, but if your get hurt and Haku comes after me. Once I'm whole again your gonna get it."

Chihiro giggled at this, " If I get hurt and he goes after you I'll stop him before anything happens."

" I hope so." Lin said not really liking this

Chihiro moved back outside and looked at the Onsen still seeing the smoke.

" Where's all the smoke coming from?" Chihiro asked

" The baka Shadow Spirits hit a part of the Onsen. Yubaba was pissed to say the least, she destroyed the ones that did it on the spot and has been yelling at the rest that she's going to make them pay for the damages." Kamaji said as he reached behind the two and destroyed two Shadow Spirits that were coming from behind them

" Thank You Kamaji." Chihiro said

Kamaji nodded at her thanks.

" So is there a fire?" Chihiro asked worried looking back up at the smoke

" Iie, it's just like that from the section being destroyed. There's no fire and even if there were Yubaba would have put it out by now. She doesn't want any more of her precious Onsen destroyed." Lin said mockingly

Chihiro nodded at this news, " Ok, so I think we need to get rid of Yubaba's helpers and we need to make sure they don't gang up on us and make a giant Shadow Spirit."

" How do you know they can do that?" Kamaji asked shocked a human would know something that wasn't even common knowledge in the Spirit World

" I saw it one day." Chihiro said not wanting to tell them how she knew about it really

Kamaji smiled and looked at Lin, " Lin this one knows more about the Spirit World than you do. You sure you don't want lessons?"

Lin growled at Kamaji, " Can it ya' old coot."

Chihiro looked at the two confused about what was going on.

" Right so I think we should do that since Haku's managing to hold off Yubaba." Chihiro said interrupting the two's argument

The other two nodded at her, her words stopping them from arguing further.

" We'll need to split up to tell the other thought." Lin said looking at Chihiro worried

" I'll be fine." Chihiro said as she ran off into the fight

Lin sighed as she lost sight of her in the crowd of fighting workers and Shadow Spirits, "Haku's gonna kill me."

" Worry about that later, let's go do what she wanted." Kamaji said as he moved in another direction

With that the other two moved to tell the workers Chihiro's plan.

Onsen – Hot Springs/ Bathhouse

Onegai – Please

Hai – Yes

Nani – What

Ningen – Human

Chikusyou – Damn it

Iie – No

Baka – Idiot/ Stupid

Kami – God

Arigatou – Thank You


	11. Chapter 11

Chihiro ran around the outside of the Onsen telling the workers she saw on the way they needed to take care of the Shadow Spirits and then go meet up where Haku was fighting with Yubaba. As she ran the sights that she saw upset her greatly. There were a number of weapons littering the ground from where the workers had taken care of Shadow Spirits, but other places workers were wounded and fixing themselves up and still other places workers she knew were lying on the ground dead from loosing their battle with the Shadow Spirit they had gone up against. Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes at the sight of this, but she shook it off.

" I need my head to be clear to help Haku and the others." Chihiro said

She noticed one of the workers ripping his shirt into shreds and making a sling for his arm.

She moved over to him, " Here, let me help." Chihiro said as she stopped

" Iie Chihiro, you need to go on and tell the others your plan." The workers said smiling a Chihiro's kindness as he finished making the sling and put it on himself

Chihiro looked at the worker worried about their condition, " Are you sure?"

The worker looked up her and smiled, " I'll be fine Chihiro."

She nodded and continued forward, but stopped as she remembered she didn't tell him what was going on. As she looked back though the worker had disappeared.

" Strange where could he have gone to so quickly?" Chihiro questioned as she looked around wondering if the man had been hurt even worse than he let on and had collapsed on the ground somewhere

Not seeing anyone she slowly turned and started heading to find other workers.

" I really hope he's alright." Chihiro said worried about the worker's disappearance

Said worker stood in the shadows of a large grove of trees watching Chihiro as she ran off. In a flash the man turned into the hooded figure.

" She's kind even to one that isn't known to her. Her heart to greater than some spirits, but she still must prove herself." The figure said as it looked to see Haku flying in the air, "This battle will decided everything, but even in the end the witch has condemned herself to a life she will hate."

She was halfway around the building when she saw Mika and Kuro surrounded by a group of Shadow Spirits. The two workers were back to back and Mika was clutching a broom to her chest

_Oh no there going to get hurt, what can I do?_ Chihiro thought seeing what was about to happen

The Shadow Spirits smiled evilly at Mika and Kuro knowing they had them trapped. This sight unnerved Chihiro greatly the normally pitch back face now had a white hole where the mouth should be.

_That's just creepy. I prefer them as solid black._ Chihiro thought at how much their smiled disturbed her

The Shadow Spirits started to close in on Mika and Kuro. It was then she noticed the two looking at each other out of the corner of their eyes. Kuro looked over to her and smiled and then glanced back at Mika and nodded slightly. Mika responded back and the fight began.

" KURO NOW!" Mika shouted as she held the broom by the broom bristles

Kuro jumped onto the handle and Mika flung it up causing Kuro to jump high into the air. This action caused all the enclosing Shadow Spirits to glance up at Kuro questioning what he was doing, but taking their eyes off of Mika was the mistake.

" TAKE THIS!" Mika yelled as she moved closer to the nearest Shadow Spirit

She went in a circle her broom's handle hitting each Shadow Spirit in the stomach and they fizzled out of existence. As she finished she placed the broom back on the ground and Kuro landed on the top of the broom crouching down.

The two smiled over at Chihiro, who was also smiling and clapping.

" That was amazing you two." Chihiro said happily

" Hey there are other benefits to working at the Onsen. We do have to take care of the unruly customers every once and a while when Kohaku-sama isn't there. Normally that's Mika and my job." Kuro said smiling that Chihiro was amazed at their fight

" Oh that wonderful. I need your help though." Chihiro said as she moved towards the two

She was unaware though that a Shadow Spirit had hidden behind a nearby building and was coming behind her to attack her. Mika and Kuro's eyes widened at what they saw.

" CHIHIRO GET DOWN!" Kuro said

Chihiro was shocked by their words, but was on the ground as soon as the words registered. Mika took the broom and pulled it back Kuro still crouching on it looking at the confused Shadow Spirit. Mika then flung the broom forward sending Kuro speeding towards the spirit.

" Take that!" Mika said smiling at the shocked spirit

Kuro rolled into a ball and hit the spirit dead in the chest causing him to disappear and him to continue flying in the air. Kuro though uncurled himself and twisted in the air causing his momentum to slow down and he flipped and landed on the ground. The two girls ran over to Kuro worried.

" Kuro are you ok?" Mika asked Kuro got up and wobbled a little bit from all the movement he had done, " Fine, but I really needed to stop sooner. I think I'm gonna be sick."

Kuro's cheeks puffed out as he tried to keep his food in his stomach and then it went down again.

" Yeah need to stop sooner." Kuro said sticking out his tongue from the taste he now had in his mouth

The two smiled at him and Chihiro hugged him, " Thank You Kuro."

Kuro blushed at the hug Chihiro gave him and Mika looked at Kuro annoyed he liked the hug. Chihiro moved back and smiled at Mika. She went over to Mika and leaned to her ear.

" Don't worry he's all yours." Chihiro whispered to which Mika blushed at her knowing

Kuro looked at the two confused about what was going on, " Did I miss something?"

" Iie." Mika said embarrassed by Chihiro's words, " Anyways, what do you need Chihiro?"

" Oh!" Chihiro said clapping her hand together at she remembered what she was suppose to be doing, " I need you two to find the other workers and get rid of all these Shadow Spirits, if we can get rid of them first then Haku won't have to worry about them and he can fight Yubaba without any distraction."

" So where are you going now Chihiro?" Kuro asked

" Around the rest of the Onsen to tell the others I see. Kamaji and Lin are doing the same and we should meet up back at where Haku and Yubaba were." Chihiro said

" You mean you're by yourself?" Mika asked shocked

Chihiro nodded at her worry, " I'm fine I've gone halfway around the Onsen and that was the first time a Shadow Spirit tried to attack me, and I'll be fine."

" Fine? How in the world did you get here and not run into more trouble?" Kuro asked shocked at what Chihiro had just said

Chihiro just shrugged not too sure about how she hadn't been attacked more. Mika looked her up and down amazed the girl didn't have a scratch on her, when he looked at Chihiro's bag she saw the picture of Kohaku on it and it glimmered as she looked at it closely.

" Chihiro what did you do to your bag?" Mika asked

Chihiro looked at Mika confused and then to her side, " I still have by bag with me! That's why."

The two spirits looked at Chihiro confused and she explained about the protection that the flower spirits had given her since she used the color for the picture.

" Yeah that would explain it then." Kuro said smiling as he moved to have a better look at the bag, " You know it's a really good likeness of him."

Chihiro smiled at the frogs compliment, " Once this is over I'll show you two some of my drawing if you like."

The two spirits nodded knowing that would mean she was staying for a bit longer than they had thought.

" Well I need to go tell others and meet back with Lin and Kamaji." Chihiro said as she moved passed them

Glancing back she smiled and waved to them, " Remember to tell others when you see them."

With that Chihiro left Mika and Kuro standing there watching her run off around the Onsen.

" Do you really think she should be alone, even with the protection from the bag?" Kuro asked looking up at Mika worried about their friend's safety

" Iie, I don't." Mika said to him

The two looked at each other and nodded as they started to run after Chihiro.

_Even if she did tell us to tell the other workers I'm not leaving her to go around this area by herself, especially when there is fighting happening. _ Mika thought as she and Kuro moved to catch up to Chihiro

Lin and Kamaji were back where they had left Chihiro and hour before. The two were looking around for her in-between watching Haku fight Yubaba

" Do you see her Kamaji?" Lin asked worried something might have happened to their friend and Haku love

" Iie, I don't see her anywhere." Kamaji said as he looked around the grounds

" Oh I knew letting her go off by herself was a bad idea." Lin said as she pulled at her hair in worry

" Don't worry I'm sure she's fine. She has a way of steering clear of trouble." Kamaji said trying to clam the spirit woman down

" I hope so." Lin said as she looked around worried again it was then she spotted brown hair moving towards them, " Kamaji is that her?"

Kamaji looked over to where Lin was pointing and saw Chihiro smiling and waving as she ran up to them, she was also being followed by Kuro and Mika, who looked a little worse for the wear.

" Did you guys tell the others?" Chihiro asked as she reached Lin and Kamaji

The two nodded at her shocked she wasn't hurt at all, " Chihiro did you actually go around the Onsen, or did you stay here and hide the whole time?" Lin asked

Chihiro put her hand on her hips in annoyance, " I needed to tell the others why would I stay here and why would I hide?"

" Chihiro it's just you don't have a scratch on you and you're not hurt at all like Lin and I." Kamaji said

Chihiro then looked the two over they were covered in dirt and had a number of scratch marks on them from fights they had to take part in.

" It's her bag." Kuro said to them

The two looked at the others.

" My bag protected me." Chihiro said the two looked at her confused, " I'll explain it to you later."

Chihiro looked over to where she saw Haku flying in the air still dodging Yubaba's magic.

" How's he been doing?" Chihiro asked worried

" Well we've only been here a sort time, but he's still holding his own. Yubaba's magic just isn't fast enough for him." Kamaji said as they watched the two still going at it

The group noticed the workers injured and beaten were all headed in their area.

_He's right it can be changed_. Chihiro thought happily seeing all the workers coming to them and the Shadow Spirit no where to be seen

" Chikusyou dragon, stand still so I can kill you!" Yubaba yelled at Haku as he hovered in the air as she sends another stream of magic towards him

Haku roared in laughter and swiftly moved out of the magic's path, _**" Not in your life witch."**_

Yubaba screamed in annoyance that she couldn't hit the dragon with her magic; _I need to figure out a way to immobilize him._

Yubaba tried to figure out what she could do, as she sent more magic towards the ever-dodging Haku. She dove out of the way as Haku sped towards her his claws outstretched to rip into her skin.

_Chikusyou, I need to pay attention, but I need to stop this annoying dragon. I could use some of the Shadow Spirits._ Yubaba thought, but as she looked around she noticed she didn't see any of them

She then saw that the group of Onsen workers was gathered watching the fight between the two owners and also saw Chihiro standing in the front with the others.

" Damn Ningen ruined my plans, if she only had gone back home." Yubaba cursed under her breath it was then she saw something and smiled

_So all of them didn't get destroyed._ Yubaba thought happily at this

She glanced over to the shadows of the bushes where Haku hovered near and glared at the bushes. They moved as if a small animal was hidden in them, but Haku was keeping all his attention on Yubaba. The others were too engrossed in the battle to notice the small movement of the bushed, but Chihiro still worrying about Haku getting hurt was on alert and when the bushes moved even the slightest they had her full attention.

_What was that?_ Chihiro thought as she watched the bushes now

It was then she saw a long black looking liquid ropes stretch out from the bushes and her eyes widened. Chihiro then moved running over to where the rope was coming and Haku was too.

" Chihiro where are you going?" Lin asked seeing Chihiro move closer to the fight

Yubaba smiled wickedly at what was about to happen. Haku let out a roar of shock as the combined Shadow Spirits latched onto his tail and pulled him closer to the ground. The blackness started to surround him not allowing him to fly into the air and being held in place.

_Faster, faster, _y_ou need to stop this._ Chihiro thought as dream filled her knowing what was going to happen

Her bag was hitting her from how fast she was moving. Deciding that she would move faster without it she reached and pulled it off causing it to hit the ground hard and all the contents to fall out with her sketchbook on top.

" You know dragon I was going to immobilize you and throw you into the bottom of the Onsen. Keep you as a pet maybe and throw you the customers and workers that are too much trouble as meals, but I think it'll be better if you were out of the picture all together." Yubaba said as she sent a stream of pitch black magic towards the trapped dragon

Haku roared trying to free himself from the Shadow Spirits, but it was useless they were too strong. He watched as the black magic closed in on him. He looked at it in shock and sadness.

_I guess I couldn't change anything. Gomen Chihiro, Aishiteiru._ Haku thought as he closed his eyes waiting for the magic to hit

_Faster, I'm not going to make it! _Chihiro thought as she saw the black stream of magic almost on Haku

As the magic hit a scream echoed in the air and silence engulfed the Onsen.

Iie – No

Chikusyou – Damn it

Ningen – Human

Gomen – I'm Sorry

Aishiteiru – I love you


	12. Chapter 12

The silence seemed to deafen the whole area.

" IIIIE!" Lin screamed at what had just happened

The other workers just stood there shocked at what they were witnessing too.

Haku heard Lin's scream and noticed he was still breathing. He opened his eyes, but wanted to close them as the sight that greeted him. Chihiro was inches away from him facing him, a smile on her face and tears coming from her eyes as she looked at his face go from confused to shocked in seconds. The magic Yubaba had sent to hit Haku was hitting her back and she was illuminated from behind in black light

"_**IIE CHIHIRO!"**_ Haku roared as his eyes turned red and his let all his power explode out of him causing the Shadow Spirits to be take out immediately

Once he was free he dropped to the ground as this happened the flow of magic also stopped. That was all that had been keeping Chihiro up, so she started to fall forward, but Haku changed to his human form and caught her. Turning her over so she was on her back and looking at him.

She was still smiling as he looked down at her upset over what she had just done, " You were right we changed my nightmare."

Haku shook his head tears starting to fall from his eyes, " Why? Why Chihiro? My life doesn't mean anything."

Chihiro smiled even more at him raising her arm as best she could, Haku knowing what she was trying to do took her hand and lifted it up.

She cupped the side of his face tears streaming down her face, " I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing someone I cared for was hurt because of me."

Haku shook his head his tears falling onto Chihiro face, " Baka how do you think I feel? I love you Chihiro! I can't be without you!"

Chihiro smiled at him, " I'm glad you finally told me."

Chihiro still smiling closed her eyes and slacked in Haku's arms

He just held her onto her not believing she was gone, " Chihiro? Chihiro! CHIHIRO!"

Haku shook her trying to wake her up, but he knew it was useless. Lin and the others moved to where Haku was with Chihiro.

She knelt beside of him and touched his shoulder, " Haku she's gone. Let her go."

Lin pulled Haku away from Chihiro's body and made the dragon stand up. His eyes were empty as if the will to live had been pulled out of him.

In the midst of all the commotion Yubaba decided to turn tail and get her Onsen back another day.

" The dragon's broken now, next time I won't even have a challenge." Yubaba said as she went to leave

Haku though saw movement going away from where Chihiro's body was and saw Yubaba sneaking away. He growled in rage as he transformed back and disappeared from where he was. Lin and the others looked around trying to figure out where he gone to.

" Kamaji do you see him!" Lin asked worried he'd try and hurt himself to be with Chihiro now

Kamaji looked around and saw Yubaba, " There he's gone after her."

The group turned to see Haku now in front of Yubaba red eyes beaming and snarling at her all his teeth exposed to her. Yubaba stumbled back and fell down looking up at the menacing dragon that towered above her.

" _**OMAE! You took her away from me! You killed my mate!"**_ Haku growled angrily at her

" Not my fault she got in my magic's path." Yubaba told him without care

This only enraged Haku further as he moved closer and snapped his teeth and inch from her face, _**" You killed her Yubaba and as it stands I have no reason you let you continue to hurt others. She didn't want others in pain, so to diminish mine I'll kill you."**_

Yubaba looked at Haku shocked he would kill her. She knew he would threaten others, but he had never followed through with his words, but she knew now he was serious and wasn't just talking.

" Nigihayami Kohakunushi stop right there." A voice boomed

Everyone was in shock as a black cloaked figure stood before Yubaba and Haku.

" _**Who are you and why do you not want me to kill her?"**_ Haku growled at the figure

" Who am I you ask Nigihayami Kohakunushi?" the figure said as they reached for the hood of the cloak, " I am Seimei no Zyoou."

The Life Queen stood before the Onsen workers, Yubaba and Haku. The group looked upon her, Haku and Yubaba noticing her outfit was different from the last time they saw her. If she didn't have the hooded cloak on her outfit would be a layered pure white dress that split in two before it stopped inches from the ground. Her shoes were sandal-like and the ribbon that held them on her feet crisscrossed up her legs stopping at her knees. She had on long fingerless gloves that stopped right before her elbows. With a flick of her wrist her staff she always held was in her hands. The staff was as long as she was tall and was stopped with a sun and moon combined together to signify her as the Life Queen. Haku seeing her their calmed down and the other gasped as Yubaba gulped knowing she was in big trouble now.

" _**Seimei no Zyoou forgive me, but I do not feel this witch should be allowed to live. My mate…"**_ Haku said as he looked over at Chihiro's lifeless body

The Life Queen looked over at Chihiro too and smiled, " Hai your mate, she's Ningen you know?"

Haku nodded, " I do not care about that, she was my mate and will always be."

The Life Queen smiled at him and nodded, " I understand, let us deal with Yubaba first."

Haku looked at her confused at what she was talking about, but nodded.

" Yubaba I have been watching the Onsen since the other Kamis and I placed Kohakunushi in part ownership of the place. Even if you didn't think we weren't watching we have others that observe for us. I can tell you Yubaba we are NOT please." The Life Queen said anger in her eyes

Yubaba scooted further away from the angry spirit and god, " I just wanted my Onsen back."

" Yubaba if you had behaved and saw that Kohakunushi's ideas were for the benefit and not hindrance of the Onsen you would have eventually gotten your Onsen back, but as it now stands the other Kamis and I are going to allow Kohakunushi to have full ownership of this place." The Life Queen spoke calmly to her

" NANI!" Yubaba shouted standing up and looking outraged at what she had just been told, " You can't do that! I built this place with my own magic and it's mine!"

" I can and will Yubaba. This power has corrupted you and if Chihiro hadn't come those 14 years ago Boh would still be corrupted, but that Ningen showed you Musuko a life outside of the Onsen and freed him from you influence." The Life Queen said to her

" How dare you! How dare you say that to me about my sweetie." Yubaba growled at her

Haku in returned growled back telling her she was pushing it and Yubaba backed down a little

" You are lucky I put him in a sleeping spell I don't think he would think to highly of you once he found out you killed his first friend, Yubaba." The Life Queen said sternly to her

" You might take my Onsen away from me and give it to that dragon, but the workers are still under my control." Yubaba said smiling knowing she was now again in control of the situation

" Actually, the workers are under contract with working at the Onsen, not for you, so with Kohakunushi being the new owner you will not have control of them anymore." The Life Queen said with that a stack of paper that came to her waist appeared beside of her

" How did you find them?" Yubaba asked angered that all of her contract had been found

" I'm a Kami, I know all, Yubaba." The Life Queen said smiling at her and then turned to Kohaku, " Nigihayami Kohakunushi, these are the contract to the Onsen workers, as you are now full owner I ask you want do you wish to do with these?"

Haku looked at the stack of contract and at all the workers who watched Haku to see what he would do and then he looked at Chihiro's body.

" I know you've looked for them Haku." Chihiro said to him

**He smiled and looked over at her, " I just don't want anyone to be enslaved anymore."**

" I know you'll find a way to free them. I believe in you." Chihiro said

Haku looked up into the sky as the memory from a talk one night came back. _**"Chihiro."**_ He whispered as the wind blew around him, _**" Seimei no Zyoou would you burn them for me, from now on anyone who works at the Onsen will be paid to be here and not bound by a contract of stolen names."**_

The Life Queen smiled and nodded as the contract turned to ash and the names stolen flew into the air and returned to their owners. The Onsen workers were all whispering happily at remembering their full names and that they could leave if they wished now.

Haku looked back over to Chihiro's body, _**" She would have wanted it that way."**_

" Only her?" The Life Queen asked knowing the answer to the question

Haku shook his head, _**" Both of us."**_

" Now to deal with your punishment Yubaba." The Life Queen turned to Yubaba who was trying to get away again

The Life Queen pointed to Yubaba's turned back and she stopped dead in her tracks. Yubaba was then turned around in the air by the Life Queen and with a motion of the queen's finger, Yubaba moved back towards her and Haku. Soon the two women were inches apart from each other.

" I'm not done with you yet." The Life Queen spoke smoothly to her

This caused silence to happen again and Yubaba to gulp knowing she was in really big trouble.

" Taking away your ownership of the Onsen was just for starters. Now to deal with what you've done to the innocent." The Life Queen said to her

" Innocent? There are no innocent here?" Yubaba said looking around worried at not knowing what was going to happen to her

" I beg to differ." The Life Queen said pointing over to Chihiro

" The girl? She's far from innocent. When she was last here she caused me so many problems it was ridiculous." Yubaba said arguing with the queen

" Hai, but at the time she was only 10 and a child. They don't know what they do isn't right sometime, but she learned and made up for her wrongs while she was here didn't she?" The Life Queen asked Yubaba

Yubaba had to agree with the Life Queen in the end Chihiro had made up for all the problems her and her parents had caused her, " I guess."

" So when she returned here only to be offered a new contract, under might I say false stipulations she was still innocent because she hadn't done anything wrong to cause a new contract to be made." The Life Queen explained

" What false stipulations!" Yubaba said angrily at the Life Queen's words

" The turning a mortal to immortal." The Life Queen said annoyed Yubaba would even argue this with her

Yubaba gulped knowing she was in trouble now, she just nodded showing it was wrong.

" So the other Kamis and I have decided what your punishment will be. You have 2 choices actually. One we take away all you magic and sent you and Boh to go and live near you sister Zeniba and you stay there until we think you've changed your ways, or two I turn you into a Ningen and have Kohakunushi drop you off in the middle of nowhere in the Ningen World." The Life Queen said

" What kind of options are those!" Yubaba asked angrily hating both options she had been given

" Well you could take the third choice." The Life Queen said tapping her finger to her chin in thought

" Well what's that, probably better that the other two." Yubaba said hoping it was some way to keep her magic

" I let Kohakunushi start where I stopped him." The Life Queen said looking over at Haku

Haku glared at Yubaba snarling as she looked at him, _**" Pick three you witch."**_

" As if, I'm not going to give you the pleasure of getting near me dragon." Yubaba said and sighed knowing she wasn't going to like what she was about to do at all, " Fine I'll go live with my sister and have all my magic taken away, but I want to make some conditions."

" _**Iie."**_ Haku growled but the Life Queen held up her hand

" What do you want?" The Life Queen asked willing to listen

" First off I don't want to live right beside of my sister, I'd like some room if you don't mind. Second, if you're going to take my magic away I don't want to remember using it at all. Erase my memories, I'm sure your powers can do that." Yubaba said to her and the Life Queen nodded that she could do this

" What about Boh? I'm sure he'll asked you about why you aren't using magic anymore." The Life Queen now asked Yubaba

" Changed his memories too, he can remember the others and use magic. Don't punish him because of me." Yubaba pleaded

_Maybe there is still hope for you yet Yubaba._ The Life Queen thought at hearing Yubaba's plea

" _**How will you explain to him about being able to do magic while you can't?"**_ Haku asked her

" Skips a generation, Zeniba has it she can teach him." Yubaba explained

" Anything else?" The Life Queen questioned

" If I'm ever to come to the Onsen for baths I don't want to pay and Haku isn't allowed anywhere near my house." Yubaba said glaring over at the dragon

" _**What about Boh?"**_Haku growled at her not wanting him to come near her, _**" I do like him you're going to shut him off to the world again?"**_

" Iie, you can see Boh just he'll have to go over to Zeniba's for you to see him." Yubaba told him

" Agreed." The Life Queen said to her and in a flash Yubaba was gone

" Where did she go?" Lin asked surprised by Yubaba's sudden disappearance

" To her new home with Boh." The Life Queen told her

Haku moved slowly over to Chihiro's body and changed into his human form picking her up. He also noticed her bag on the ground the contents spilled out and her sketchbook opened to the last drawing. It was a picture of him and the female dragon Chihiro had described to him still in black and white. He sighed as tears fell down his face.

" In the end I couldn't protect you could I Chihiro? You saved me again, but ended up getting hurt. I don't think I'll ever find the dragon you saw me with, you were all I ever needed." Haku said sadly as he moved Chihiro to the Onsen's gardens

Iie – No

Baka – Idiot/ Stupid

Omae – You!

Seimei no Zyoou – Life Queen

Hai – Yes

Ningen – Human

Kami – God

Onsen – Hot Springs/ Bathhouse

Nani – What

Musuko – Son


	13. Chapter 13

The gardens seemed to open up more as the dragon moved her further into the garden. He walked to a bed of un-bloomed flowers and laid her in the middle of them.

" Nature seemed to know she's here Nigihayami Kohakunushi." The Life Queen said as she quietly followed the dragon smiling at what she was seeing

" I don't see why it wouldn't everyone that Chihiro met she touched and I'm sure the plant life of this place is no different. After she came here and understood us she became aware of everything and talked to the plants just as she did us." Haku spoke looking down at her

" What do you mean?" The Life Queen was intrigued by this news

" I know she had some kind of spirit flowers growing in her garden they must have been transported by animals or birds, but she asked the flowers permission to used it petals to mix with paints that she used on that bag with the dragon. Also a Kappa at my lake said she talked to trees as if she knew they could hear her." Haku told the Kami

" She did that dragon on the bag? The one that looks like you?" The Life Queen asked him glancing back as the fallen bag

Haku nodded at this, " She is a rare flower indeed then." The Life Queen said

" She was." Haku sighed sadly as the workers gathered around the garden crying at their fallen friend

" So shouldn't all she's done be rewarded?" The Life Queen asked smiling down kindly at Chihiro

Haku looked at her confused, " How Seimei no Zyoou could you reward one that is gone?"

The Life Queen giggled at his question, " Silly River Spirit did you forget who I am? I am the highest Kami, Seimei no Zyoou the one that can determine what lives and dies, what's mortal…" the Life Queen said looking at the stunned Haku, "…and immortal."

Haku took in a deep breath at her words, " Seimei no Zyoou are you saying you'll grant our wish?"

" And what wish would that be?" The Life Queen said wanting him to say it

" For Chihiro to be made immortal for her to be able to be my mate." Haku asked desperately wanting to know the answer

" Then yes I will grant you this wish because I know that it is her wish too." The Life Queen said to him as her staff appeared in her hand again

" How do you know that?" Lin asked hearing this hoping it was true

" Like I said I've been observing the Onsen since I put Nigihayami Kohakunushi as Co-owner. Since then I've seen the Ningen Chihiro come into the Onsen. How the workers were happy at her return, Nigihayami's protectiveness and love of her, the Dragon-oozyo Hera's persistence and rudeness at the Onsen, her kindness to workers she didn't know and her ultimate sacrifice." The Life Queen said to the group

Holding her staff up she pointed it towards Chihiro the un-bloomed flowers show brightly as the color of Haku's scales in the sun. So bright in fact that the group had to shield their eyes from the light. As the light dimmed there lay the dragon Chihiro had described for Haku, a female dragon with light green scales and brown mane. Though unlike Haku, Chihiro's form didn't have the whiskers.

" She's beautiful just like her pictures." Haku said in awe as he looked upon Chihiro's new form

" Since she is a newly born spirit she needs a place to be connected to. Where could I do that?" The Life Queen said tapping her lips and then smiled, " I know just the place."

It was then Haku felt completeness from his lake he'd never felt before and looked at the Life Queen.

" Seimei no Zyoou where is her connected area?" Haku asked

" Kohakunushi do you really need to ask me that question?" The Life Queen said smiling at him

Haku could hear his lake calling him saying Chihiro was with it when he knew Chihiro was in front of him.

" I decided to make her a dragon that is very rare in the Spirit World. She is a dragon of Earth." The Life Queen said, " Her connected place is the land where your lake is."

Haku smiled happily at this and looked at Chihiro, _Now when I need to go and check up on my lake she can go with me and check up on her area too._ Haku thought happy they were together this way

" _**Uuuuh."**_ Chihiro groaned and Haku ran up and knelt beside of her

" Chihiro?" Haku whispered to her worry on his face

Chihiro opened her eyes slowly and just as she had told Haku her eyes were a deep green.

" Stunning." Haku said entranced by her eyes

" _**H..Haku?"**_ Chihiro asked groggily

Haku nodded and smiled, _**" How? I thought I saved you." **_Chihiro asked as she raised her neck

" You did Chihiro." Haku said smiling at her

Chihiro gasped, _**" She didn't attack again did she?"**_

Haku smiled and shook his head, " Iie she didn't you actually died."

Chihiro giggled at this, _**" Forgive me Haku, but I feel far from dead."**_

Haku smiled, " You're right, but you're defiantly died on us. Chihiro may I present Seimei no Zyoou the highest Kami that gave me the position of Co-owner."

Chihiro looked over to the woman Haku introduced to her, " You're the owner now Kohakunushi I told you that already." The Life Queen said smiling at the love the two showed

Chihiro tried to stand to greet the Queen, but found she was having trouble getting up. It was then she looked down and saw dragon claws instead of her hands.

She then turned her neck and looked at the rest of her body, _Light green scales, and brown mane. It can't be? I can't be?_

She looked at Haku happy and shocked at the same time, _**" Haku please tell me this isn't a cruel joke by Yubaba."**_Chihiro pleaded with him tears forming on the sides of her eyes

Haku changed into his dragon form and moved beside of Chihiro and helped her stand up, _**" It's not. This is a gift from Seimei no Zyoou for you."**_

" _**Okurimono? For what?"**_ Chihiro asked confused as she looked at the Life Queen

" For being yourself Chihiro for being kind, helpful and having a heart so big I have seen few Ningen or spirits ever possess." The Life Queen said smiling as Chihiro was finally able to stand, " And for that I granted you what you and Kohakunushi wanted to be able to live together as mates. If anyone ever deserved their wish you are the one Chihiro."

" _**I…how can I thank you?"**_ Chihiro asked tears starting to fall from her face and bowing her head at what the Life Queen just told her

Haku nuzzled under her head to comfort her and she returned the gesture.

" You don't need to thank me Chihiro. The two of yours happiness is all I need as appreciation. I know you will fit well in the Spirit World." The Life Queen told her

" _**That I will."**_ Chihiro said smiling happily at the Life Queen

" I must go if you have any questions I'm sure your mate will be happy to explain anything to you." The Life Queen said causing the two dragons to blush and with that she disappeared

After the Life Queen left the workers ran over to the two dragons happy for what had happened.

" Oh Chihiro it's good to see you alive again." Lin said crying and hugging her long neck

" _**It's good to be alive and to be able to stay here like I wished."**_ Chihiro said smiling as she looked over at Haku who nodded in agreement

Haku changed back into his human form and looked at the others, " I need everyone to go around and access the damaged done from the battle and come to me in my office once it's completed."

The workers nodded but Kamaji and Lin didn't move, " Are you going to take Yubaba's Office now?" Kamaji asked

" _**Yubaba? Why?"**_ Chihiro questioned looking at Haku confused about what was going on

" I'll explain later Chihiro." Haku said seeing her confusion, " For now no and I'm not sure if I will."

The two nodded and smiled at Chihiro and walked away. After the two were gone Haku looked at Chihiro.

" I was so upset over what you did, Onegai don't do that to me ever again. I don't think my heart could take that." Haku pleaded emotions flooding in his eyes

Chihiro looked at him upset she had caused him so much distress at what she had done, _**"Haku gomen, but I couldn't stand by and watch the man that I love die in front of me."**_

Chihiro's legs started to wobble and she plopped onto the ground a look of shocked on her face.

Haku also looked shocked at this and ran up to her, " Are you alright?"

Chihiro laughed a little unnerved at what had just happened, _**" I guess I'm not use to this forms way of standing."**_

Haku smiled at her kindly, " Do you wish to change forms, Seimei no Zyoou did say I'd have to teach you."

Chihiro nodded, _**" I think I'd feel better if I was in my Ningen Form."**_

Haku nodded, " You remember the time we were flying and you told me my name and I change back?" Chihiro nodded at Haku's question, " My scales seemed to melt off of me. You need to think like that. Think that the scales are just falling off to reveal your Ningen Form."

Chihiro looked at Haku and nodded she closed her eyes and did as he had told her, she felt like soft feathers were touching her and then it stopped.

She opened her eyes and looked at Haku, " Did it work?"

" You're a natural." Haku said smiling as he moving to help her stand up

She reached for his hand and he pulled her up so hard that she ended up against his chest, his arms encircled around her not allowing her to leave her spot and he rested his chin on top of her head.

" Haku?" Chihiro asked at the position they were now in

" Humm?" Haku said happy at the way he was feeling

" I have a strange feeling like when your lake was talking to me, but this I'm hearing its onna. What is it, do you know?" Chihiro asked not feeling uncomfortable at the situation she was in, but at this feeling nagging at her

" That would be your elemental spirit connection." Haku said smiling at how closely they were connected now

" My elemental spirit connection?" Chihiro asked as she moved back to look at him in the eyes

Haku smiled and nodded looking at her happily, " Seimei no Zyoou said with you being a new spirit you needed to be connected to nature in some way."

" So what did she connect me to?" Chihiro question worried it be so place far off from Haku

" Can't you feel it? That your connection isn't alone?" Haku asked her

Chihiro closed her eyes and scrunched them trying to feel what Haku was telling her and then she felt it Haku's lakes presence. She opened her eyes up smiling at Haku in shock and happiness at what she felt.

" Your lake!" Chihiro said happily

Haku nodded smiling softly, " She connected you with the land that my lake is on."

" So we'll always be together." Chihiro said happily as she rested her head back on his chest

Haku nodded at this, " I believe we will have to go to them soon it seems both of our connections are calling us."

Chihiro nodded as she yawned and slumped a little in Haku's arms. Haku shifted Chihiro in his arms and bent down picking her up bridal-style. Chihiro was caught off guard by this and let out a surprised yelp and clung tighter to Haku.

" Warn me next time will you." Chihiro growled angrily and glared at Haku

Haku growled back happily and smiled, " I will not have you hurting yourself anymore today. Indulge me for a few days."

Chihiro understood seeing the concern for her still in his eyes and nodded, " Alright."

With that Haku walk to the Onsen with Chihiro in his arms up to his office.

" So…" Chihiro said as they headed toward his office and living quarters

Haku looked down at her waiting for her to continue.

" What this about taking Yubaba's Office. You didn't kill her for what she did to me? Did you?" Chihiro asked worried

" Iie…" Haku said and Chihiro gave a sigh of relief, " I was going to till Seimei no Zyoou showed up and stopped me."

Chihiro looked up at Haku in disbelief and Haku sighed at the look. They reached his room and he opened the door passing his office and opening the second door that led to his living quarters. Reaching his bedroom he placed Chihiro down on the bed allowing her to sit up and covered her up. He then finally looked her in the eyes again and he could see she was waiting for an answer.

" Chihiro, she had just killed you. You…" Haku said his hand moving to the side of her face and rubbing her check, Chihiro smiled and moved into his hand, " …the person I love unconditionally."

These words made Chihiro freeze her movement and look at him in shock at the words he just said.

" Hai, I said unconditionally, Chihiro. I always have I just…" Haku said as he looked down in shame

Chihiro grasped his hand still on her cheek, which caused him to look at her.

" Haku?" Chihiro question seeing what looked like shame in his eyes

" I've been afraid, Chihiro. Afraid I'd tell you and you'd reject me. Afraid you would have found a Ningen and forgotten about me. Afraid this was all a dream and if I wake up I'll be alone again with you back in the Ningen World and no way to see you still." Haku confessed to her

Chihiro let go of his hand and it fell to the covers of the bed. Chihiro then flung herself forward and hugged Haku around his neck.

" Oh Haku you know I would never of rejected you I told you I loved you. Why didn't you say anything back?" Chihiro asked him as she placed her head in the crook of his neck

"That was the one thing I think Hera was right about, I was afraid of loosing you later on but, when I held you and thought I never see you alive again I couldn't deny myself any longer." Haku said sadly causing Chihiro to moved back and look at him

" I knew it." Chihiro said knowing this was the main thing that had held him back from telling her the truth till the end

Haku's head stayed down not knowing how Chihiro would take this news. Chihiro took Haku's bowed head in her hands and lifted it up to look him in the eyes. He looked at her worried, but she smiled at him.

" I knew that was why we could never be, that's why I was going to go home. So you could be with someone you wouldn't lose later on, but now I can be with you forever." Chihiro said happily

Haku moved forward and kissed her lips, " Hai, and I will never let you out of my sight."

" Possessive dragon." Chihiro said giggling

" You have no idea how possessive we dragon's can be." Haku said smiling as he dove to hug her

Chihiro screamed in shock as the man engulfed her in a hug and moved to lay down with her on the bed.

" So you never did tell me why Lin and Kamaji asked you if you were taking Yubaba's Office." Chihiro said remembering that Haku never did explain this to her

" That…don't worry about it Chihiro." Haku said not wanting her to know just yet

Chihiro looked at him unconvinced, " Haku, mates shouldn't keep secrets."

" But we're not mates yet." Haku said smirking at her

Chihiro glared at him and hit him on his arm, " Oh you! Don't tell me stuff like that."

Haku laughed at her reaction and kissed her again, " Really it's nothing to worry over now I'll tell you later. When we go to my lake, maybe we'll stop by to see Zeniba and No Face to get that present she made for you."

Chihiro nodded and smiled at Haku knowing he'd tell her when they went to his lake it was then her eyes suddenly grew wide with worry.

" Nani? What's wrong love?" Haku asked concerned seeing the changed in her demeanor

" My parents they're going to be worried sick and I can't go back and tell them what's happened. Oh Haku what am I going to do now?" Chihiro asked upset at this thought

Haku though just smiled and kissed her on the forehead, " I will take care of it Chihiro. You need to rest though. It's been a long day for you."

" I could say the same for you too Haku." Chihiro said as Haku pulled away from her Chihiro looking at him sadly already missing him holding her

" Chihiro rest I'll be back in a little bit." Haku said

Chihiro yawned and nodded as she moved further down into his bed and fell asleep. Haku just smiled as he left the room and headed back into his office.

Lin, Kamaji, Mika and Kuro were already their waiting to give Haku their reports on the damage.

" Kohaku-sama how is she?" Mika asked concerned

" She collapsed on me, but I think she's still not use to her Dragon Form yet." Haku said

" Has she been able to transform back?" Kamaji asked

Haku nodded to this, " Got it on the first try, she asleep in my bed right now. We will have to go soon to see our connections; they are calling for both of us. I haven't told her about Yubaba and Boh, so refrain from saying anything till we return from that trip I will tell her then."

The group nodded at this.

Kuro and Mika moved forwards. Kuro was carrying Chihiro's bag and Mika had her sketchbook in her hands.

" Kohaku-sama we picked this up after you moved Chihiro to the garden." Kuro said handing the bag to him

Haku nodded to Kuro and looked at Mika.

" I think…" Mika said looking to the others to see if what she was doing was all right, they nodded and she continued, "…you need to look at this."

Haku took the sketchbook from her, " I have all ready seen this, she's very good isn't she?"

The group looked at him shocked and nodded.

" Haku you've seen the last picture then?" Lin asked

Haku opened the sketchbook and flipped it to the last picture that was in black and white of him and the female dragon, whom they now knew was Chihiro, flying through the night sky, " Hai, I've seen this."

The group looked at the picture and then at Haku.

" Haku that's not the last picture. The one in the very back of the book." Lin said wondering how he'd take the picture they'd found

Haku looked at the group confused thinking this was the last picture Chihiro did, but did as Lin said he flipped to the back of the book. There torn out of the book was a colored picture of Chihiro. Wrapped around her as if it was protecting her was the female dragon and in the air was Haku in Dragon Form looking down at the two. Haku could now see how Chihiro and her Dragon Form looked so similar.

He smiled at the picture, " Iie, I didn't see this one. I didn't know she had done it. After all, she said she hadn't done a color one of the female dragon yet."

" The female dragon, you mean Chihiro?" Lin asked confused by this

Haku nodded, " She has drawn this dragon for a while now knowing the color and that it was female, but that's it. She said she never wanted to do a color version yet."

The group was in shocked at the news, " You're saying she didn't know she was drawing herself?" Kamaji asked amazed by this news

Haku nodded to them at this, " I will have to ask her later about this. Arigatou for grabbing her bag and showing me this picture she did. On to other things, how bad is the damage?"

" Not a lot of damage was done, only the area from the beginning of the battle. That was the better baths, but they can be rebuilt in no time with all the money we make. It will only take about 5 baths out of commission." Lin said and Haku nodded

" But we have a lot of injured and lost a lot to the Shadow Spirits of Yubaba's." Kamaji said not happy with this

" How many?" Haku asked also upset at this news

" So far we found 30 dead and half of the rest are injured or worn out." Kuro said to him

Haku nodded, " I guess it can't be helped we will close the Onsen down for the week for repairs and to have you all rest and heal further. Chihiro and I will leave tomorrow and head to my lake and her land. When we come back we will stop and have Zeniba and No Face come back with us to help out with healing and fixing things up."

The group nodded and Haku now saw how tired the 4 in front of him now were.

" Now you four go back to your rooms and sleep, no need to wake up for work tomorrow." Haku said and the group was about to voice their protest, " That's an order from your boss."

They looked at him not really wanting to listen.

Haku sighed at this, " For Chihiro then, you know she'll be worried about you if she sees you like this."

The group looked at each other and then Haku and nodded. With that the four turned and left the room, Haku sighed as he slumped into his chair still holding the colored picture the others found. He looked at it smiling.

" You out did yourself this time my love." Haku said as he placed the picture down on his desk

He got up and turned off his office lights and moved to his bedroom for some well needed sleep.

Seimei no Zyoou – Life Queen

Kami – God

Onsen – Hot Springs/ Bathhouse

Ningen – Human

Oozyo – Princess

Iie – No

Okurimono – Gift

Onegai – Please

Gomen – I'm Sorry

Onna – Female

Hai – Yes

Nani – What

Arigatou – Thank You


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning no one entered Haku's Office to wake him nor was anyone stirring in the Onsen at all. All of the workers were either too tired or injured from the fight the day before to wake up at their normal time and with their new Owner saying they were closing the Onsen for the week they didn't get up until they had too. In Haku's Bedroom though Chihiro was starting to wake at the normal time even after all the things that had happened to her the day before.

" _**Uh…I need to remember to tell Haku to close those curtains tonight."**_ Chihiro groaned as she barley opened her eyes getting use to all the light that was shinning on her

As she moved she felt something beside of her. She looked to her right and saw Haku fast asleep beside of her.

" _**He must have been so tired he collapsed once he touched the bed."**_ Chihiro whispered not wanting to wake him

She started to move to get out of bed when she noticed she felt different. Looking down she saw a long thin body that extending all the way down the bed and off of it.

She sighed at this, _**" Great and I thought I could keep my Ningen Form up for as long as I wanted." **_

She thought about what Haku told her, but as she opened her eyes she hadn't changed back. She now started to worry thinking something was wrong with her. She looked over at Haku debating if she should wake him or not.

" _**One more time and I'll wake him I really hope I don't need to. He needs his sleep."**_ Chihiro said quiet

She tried again and she still didn't feel the sensation she did before.

Opening her eyes she sighed sadly, _**" Guess I'll have to wake him. Haku…Haku?"**_

Haku groan and stirred a little, but didn't wake up.

Chihiro growled in annoyance now and nudged Haku with her snout, _**" Haku, ongeai wake up."**_

" Chihiro let me sleep a little longer, can't it wait?" Haku asked sleepily as he rolled on his side and went back to sleep

Chihiro growled at this, _Something is wrong and I need to tell him._

She slipped out of the bed and walked on her still wobbling legs, going to the end of the bed she grabbed the group of sheets in her teeth and pulled. All the sheets moved from her jerking them and moved towards her. The sudden movement caused Haku's eyes to fly open and gripped the sheets holding on to them moving. He grunted when he landed on the floor.

Opening his eyes he was meet with Chihiro's Dragon Form head glaring down at him, "Chihiro?" He sat up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, " Chihiro, what did you do that for? I'm really tired."

All Chihiro's annoyance ended at this words,_** " Oh Haku, I'm sorry I just got upset you wouldn't wake up and I really have a problem."**_

Haku looked up at her worried now seeing she was back in her Dragon Form, " Chihiro why did you change back?"

" _**I didn't."**_ Chihiro said upset at his confusion

" Then why are you a dragon again?" Haku asked still sleepy and not fully understanding what she was talking about

" _**I don't know I woke up and was like this. I tried what you told me the other day, twice even so I didn't have to wake you."**_ Chihiro said tears forming in her eyes_**, " But oh Haku…it didn't work I don't know what's wrong with me now."**_

Tears were falling from her dragon eyes looking down at Haku upset over this. Haku looked back at her fully awake now and worried about how upset she was. He stood and walked the short distance to Chihiro and hugged her neck.

" Chihiro it's all right. Calm down and we'll figure it out." Haku said calmly hoping this would help her calm down

Haku moved away and looked her over seeing she had calmed down a little bit.

" You ok now?" Haku asked

Chihiro moved her tail to her eyes and wiped them and nodded.

" All right, so you tried what I told you the other day and it didn't work, right?" Haku questioned her

" _**Hai, I did it twice and it didn't work for me."**_ Chihiro said

Haku nodded, " Try it again for me."

" _**But Haku I told you I tried twice and it didn't work."**_ Chihiro said not understanding

" Chihiro I want to see what happens when you change. I know you can't see the change, but I can see if anything is happening and see what's wrong, ok." Haku told her

" _**Ok."**_ Chihiro said nodded

Chihiro closed her eyes and concentrated on her changing once more. Haku watched her as she did this and saw her change, but as soon as she did this she changed back. He nodded knowing what was wrong.

" Ok Chihiro stop." Haku said to her

Chihiro looked down and saw she was still in Dragon Form. She dropped to the ground upset she was still like this.

" _**You know I don't care about being like this, but I just don't want to be like this all the time."**_ Chihiro said thinking she couldn't turn to her human form ever again

Haku moved over to Chihiro and turned himself into his Dragon Form, _**" Chihiro it will be all right."**_

Chihiro looked up at him sadness in her eyes again, _**" How? I can't turn back. I know we can be together like this, but how can I go around the Onsen like this? I'm too long and will run into things."**_

Haku nuzzled her trying to comfort her again, _**" I know what wrong it'll be fine."**_

Chihiro stopped the movement and looked at him, _**" What's wrong with me then?"**_

" _**We need to go to our connections. It's been so long since I haven't seen my connection within a week or so I completely forgot about this." **_Haku said

" _**About what?"**_ Chihiro asked confused

" _**If you're away from your connection for too long you can't keep your second form up, for us our Ningen Form. That's why you can't stay in your Ningen Form. You can change, but you just revert back." **_Haku explained to her

" _**So how did this not happen to you when you were enslaved to Yubaba?"**_ Chihiro asked confused about this

" _**Because Yubaba's Contract was basically like my connection with the lake didn't exist anymore, so I didn't have the drain from my energy as I do now since my connection it back. It's the same for you, but since you were just born, so to speak, we need to have you go and be with yours. Normally a spirit is at it's connection when it's born."**_ Haku explained

" _**Oh so we're going today then?"**_ Chihiro asked

Haku nodded, _**" As soon as possible would be best."**_

Chihiro nodded_**, " Well I'm ready. It's not like I can do much like this. Though I'm still getting tired standing."**_

" _**Well while I'm getting ready."**_ Haku said turning human again, " Why don't you start with standing and walking around? My room and office were made so I could go about in both forms, don't worry if you knock something off I can fix it back."

Chihiro nodded as she stood back up and followed Haku into his office. He took as seat at his desk and moved her picture off to the side and took a quill and started writing.

Chihiro moved around the office looking everything over not noticing some things in his office before. She looked over at him writing and wondered what he was doing.

" I'm writing Lin and the others so they know where we've gone." Haku said to her

Chihiro looked at him shocked she knew what she was thinking.

" It's a mate thing. You'll soon be able to do the same with me, but right now you're too tired." Haku said looking up at her smiling

" _**If I'm too tired can I still fly?"**_ Chihiro asked worried about this

" Hai, we might have to rest, but you'll make it. I'll be with you. You won't be alone. You'll never be alone." Haku said rubbing under her chin as she looked on her desk

Chihiro purred and smiled at what Haku was doing to her, _**" I know and neither will you."**_

Haku nodded and went back to writing a new letter now. He finished it and placed it in an envelope and it disappeared in his hands.

" _**Where did it go?"**_ Chihiro asked

Haku smiled at her, " I'll tell you later."

He then took the letters for Lin and the others and held them, they also disappearing in his hands.

Chihiro looked over his desk, _**" You really need to clean this Haku."**_

It was then Chihiro saw her colored picture and gasped at him having it.

" _**Haku where…where did you get that?" **_Chihiro asked her tail pointing to the picture she had drawn

" Your picture, it was for me wasn't it?" Haku asked

Chihiro nodded, _**" I was going to give it to you as a present once you took me back to your lake."**_

" I thought as much the others were rather impressed with it, especially your drawing skills." Haku said

" _**Oh."**_ Chihiro sounding upset, _**" They saw this?"**_

Haku nodded, " You didn't want them to?" Haku asked surprised she wanted to keep this from them

" _**I mean I wanted to show them my drawings, but this one. This one was for you only. I wanted it to be something only you get to see."**_ Chihiro said upset at the news

Haku moved away from the desk grabbing her bag placing her sketchbook in it and moving back to his bedroom with Chihiro following him. He packed clothing into the bag and moved to Chihiro placing it over her head and it stopped where her front legs started. Haku then moved it so that the bag was on her back and tied it off so it wouldn't move too much and interfere with her flying when they left.

" Does that feel all right?" Haku asked

Chihiro nodded as Haku went to grab a bag out of his closet and started to pack some things inside of it too.

" _**Haku…" **_Chihiro started Haku looked up at her, _**" why are you packing too?"**_

" Because we will stay at our spots for a few days that way I know you're fully energized. Before we leave your connection will tell you your limit, just like mine does." Haku said

" _**It varies?"**_ Chihiro asked confused

Haku nodded, " It depends on a lot of things, yours is probably going to be similar to mine, but if something happens it might be different. If it changes from what our connections tell us they will contact us about it."

" _**Oh, ok."**_ Chihiro said understanding a little bit

" Ready?" Haku asked moving over to his window and opening it then turning back into this Dragon Form

Chihiro moved over to him and looked out the window and then down.

" _**Do we have to start this high up?"**_ Chihiro asked nervously as she saw how far down it was

" _**Be best for you."**_ Haku said as he jumped up and hovered in the air and then moved outside

" _**Chihiro come on you can do it."**_ Haku said to her encouraging her

" _**Right, but how?"**_ Chihiro asked not understanding how he could fly

Haku sighed knowing he didn't tell her how to fly, _**" Right, gomen. I keep forgetting this is new to you. You need to jump out the window, but before doing that think of your body being lighter than air. Understand?"**_

" _**I…I think."**_ Chihiro said still not really liking jumping out from so high in the air

Chihiro looked out the window and back at the flying Haku.

" _Need to trust."_ Chihiro could hear her land trying to reassure her

_It's just so high._ Chihiro thought

Chihiro just looked down again and gulped not knowing if this was such a good idea or not.

" _Remember words and trust." _Chihiro's land told her

" _**Chihiro just remember what I told you and you'll fly."**_ Haku told hers seeing how scared she was

_Easy for you to say you've been doing this all your life. This is just way too high and how can I be weightless when I know I am rather heavy like this. _Chihiro thought

" _Trust mate."_ Her land said to her

Chihiro moved to jump from the window Haku looking at her worried.

_She too nervous about this and not concentrating._ Haku thought, _**" Chihiro you must remember what I said!"**_

Chihiro looked at him and nodded understanding his words, but not registering them with her being too frightened with what she was about to do.

" _Mate in danger." _Haku's lake told him

_How do you know?_ Haku asked back

" _Land frightened too. Trying to get other to understand. Can't get through."_ The lake explained

" _**This is bad."**_ Haku said under his breath as he saw Chihiro jump from the window

Instead of flying like he was though she started to fall to the ground. She roared frightened about what was happening to her as Haku dived to reach her before she hurt herself. Haku sped under her and caught her causing her to land on his body pushing him down from the force she had been falling at.

" _**Chihiro? CHIHIRO!" **_Haku said worried about her

He suddenly heard crying and felt water drop on the top of his head.

" _**Chihiro" **_Haku said softly and calmly

Chihiro just hiccupped as she cried, _**" I…I couldn't do it."**_

" _**You didn't concentrate like I told you Chihiro."**_ Haku told her as he continued to fly further on with her still on his back

" _**I can try again."**_ Chihiro said upset she disappointed Haku

" _**I'm not disappointed Chihiro, you just scared me a lot. I don't want you to hurt yourself, even if you're immortal you can still get hurt."**_ Haku explained

Chihiro nodded her head still resting on top of his head.

" _**I wish I could turn into a ningen."**_ Chihiro said sadly

" _**You want to go back to being mortal?"**_ Haku asked shocked and upset by this

" _**IIE! I want to change into my Ningen Form. I like riding you, maybe flying isn't for me Haku."**_ Chihiro said to him

Haku smiled at this_**, " Nonsense. Even if you are a new spirit every dragon can fly and you just have to learn like all of us did. It's not easy the first time, it never is."**_

" _**So you had problems too?"**_ Chihiro asked calming down a little bit now

Haku nodded, _**" I could barley stay a few feet in the air for a minute. I hover and then fell back down to the ground. Took me days before I could fly really high into the sky." **_

There was a silence and then Haku growled, _**" Oh shut up you!"**_

" _**Huh? I didn't say anything Haku."**_ Chihiro said confused as to why he told her to shut up when they hadn't even been talking

Haku growled annoyed Chihiro thought he was talking to her, _**" Not you, my lake he's reminding me of that first day. And she doesn't need to know that!"**_

" _**Know what?" **_Chihiro asked

" _**Nothing it's stupid, just forget about it."**_ Haku said shaking both their heads

" _**Demo Haku…."**_ Chihiro wined wanting to know what happened that his lake was pestering him about it

" _Tell her make her feel better about what happened to her_." Haku's lake told him

_I really doubt that._ Haku told him

" _Couldn't hurt to try?"_ His lake asked

" _**Its embarrassing Chihiro, but my lake thinks it'll make you feel better."**_ Haku said

" _**Well what happened?"**_ Chihiro asked really wanting to know what had happened now that he was so reluctant to tell him

" _**It was my first day alive and I was practicing my flying. I had been at it for hours and thought I had gotten it down good, so I decided to go a little higher and fly over my lake to see down into it. When I got to the center of the lake I lost concentration, you can guess what happened."**_ Haku said an embarrassed blush across his face

Chihiro smiled, _**" You fell into the center of the lake."**_

Haku nodded, _**" The Kappa's living there thought it was hilarious. Knew I would be fun to have around, that's when I met Kamigama he was the one that helped me get back to shore."**_

Chihiro giggled at this, _**" Oh Haku…I wish I could have seen that."**_

Haku smiled hearing her giggling at his story and not crying anymore.

" _Told you it'd make her feel better, did for land."_ Haku's lake told him

_If you told her land already how did she not know?_ Haku asked

" _Connection too weak now. Need to get mate here soon."_ Haku's lake told him

_I'm coming as fast as I can. I don't want her to hurt herself anymore, so I'm going to just carry her like this._ Haku told him, but the lake didn't answer back

The two moved for hours Chihiro long ago falling asleep on Haku and Haku enjoying the feeling of her stretched out against him and sleeping.

Haku looked up noticing it getting dark rather quickly.

" _**Strange weather doesn't change that quickly here."**_ Haku said as he looked up into the now dark skies

" _**YOU DARE INSULT AND REFUSE ME!"**_ a voice roared from the dark sky

Onsen – Hot Springs/ Bathhouse

Ningen – Human

Onegai – Please

Hai – Yes

Gomen – I'm Sorry

Iie – No

Demo - But


	15. Chapter 15

Haku looked up hearing the enraged voice, but Chihiro hadn't woken up from the voice. There was then a flash of lightning and a crash of thunder and Haku felt Chihiro jump as the noise finally woke her.

" _**Haku what's going on?"**_ Chihiro asked yawning

" _**I'm not sure."**_ Haku told her concerned about the voice he had heard moments before

" _**It's dark, but it should only be around noon?"**_ Chihiro asked confused by what it looked like night now

" _**How dare you! You insulted me in front of my friends and I was punished by my Otousan."**_ The voice boomed

Haku's eyes widened at what the voice said. He looked up knowing it was coming from the gathering clouds above.

" _**Chihiro I'm going to put you down. I'm going to need to move freely."**_ Haku told her

Since Haku had been carrying Chihiro on his back he had only been flying about 15 feet off the ground and only higher if trees got in his way. That way if Chihiro accidentally fell of she wouldn't get too hurt.

Chihiro nodded as Haku moved closer to the ground and Chihiro jumped off.

" _**Haku…"**_ Chihiro said as he started to move back into the sky, he looked back at her, _**"…be careful."**_

Haku nodded as he moved back into the air, _**" HERA! I know you are there show yourself!"**_

A roar of laughter echoed in the sky as the dark clouds receded and a large golden dragon with silver mane emerged from it.

" _**She's beautiful."**_ Chihiro said in awe at how gorgeous the Royal Dragon Princess was

Hera looked down angrily at Haku her yellow eyes glowing with hatred at the humiliation he had caused her.

" _**You embarrassed me in front of my friends and caused me to lose my closest one and then my Otousan says I'm a embarrassment to the Royal Dragon Clam because of what happened at the Onsen. It all happened because YOU wouldn't become my mate."**_ Hera said blaming him for everything she had caused to happen to herself

" _**You cannot be a mate to someone you do not love Hera. Can't you understand that?"**_ Haku questioned her as he moved closer to her

" _**Iie, you cannot love that Ningen it isn't right. Mortal and Immortal, Dragon and Ningen it just cannot be. You must be with your own kind. That Ningen understood why can't you?"**_ Hera asked annoyed

" _**So that's what you told her."**_ Haku said angered about what she said

" _**Even if she could be here it wouldn't matter I'll make you mine anyways."**_ Hera said

" _**It's too late Hera. I have my mate and we love each other very much. Actually if it wasn't for you our love wouldn't be a strong as it is."**_ Haku said looking down at Chihiro who was watching them

Hera looked down to where Haku had landed to see Chihiro standing there looking up at the two worried.

" _**Her? That homely little Dragon is whom you've chosen as your mate? When you could have had me and my families prestige?"**_ Hera said shocked by this

" _**Hera she is my mate, so watch what you say."**_ Haku growled angry at her words

Hera laughed at this, _**" If she is your mate you know by our ways you cannot do anything to me."**_

" _**Haku what is she talking about?" **_Chihiro asked him confused by this

" _**Dragons males are never suppose to fight in front of their mates. It is a basic law amongst dragon in the Spirit World."**_ Haku explained to her

Chihiro nodded understanding this, but also worried about Haku now, _If he isn't suppose to fight in front of me and Hera attacks what is he suppose to do then?_

" _**Hai, that law such a baka thing don't you think?" **_Hera questioned

Haku moved his head quickly to look at her because of what she said, _**" Hera that goes for the other dragon too, neither shall fight if a mate is present. The Royal Dragon Oozyo of all dragons knows this." **_

" _**Hai, I do…I'm just choosing to ignore the fact that that dragon is your mate, because I AM!"**_ Hera said as lightning started to come down from the sky around Hera and aim towards Haku

" _**CHIHIRO WATCH OUT!"**_ Haku yelled to her as he dodged and maneuvered around the bolts of lightening that were aiming for him

" _**I could say the same thing, since she's attacking you."**_ Chihiro shot back to him worried about him

Hera in the mean time was laughing at all of this, _**" Kohaku you're delusional now calling that homely little thing the name of the Ningen you care for." **_

She watched the lightning she was controlling race down aiming to hit Haku only for him to dodge at the last minute

_How is she doing that? I know she's controlling the lightning somehow, but how?_ Chihiro asked confused by this

" _Help mate. In trouble."_ Chihiro barely heard her land's voice

" _**How I can't fly?"**_ Chihiro asked

" _Must trust mate's words, concentrate and trust."_ Her land told her

" _**How?" **_Chihiro asked, but no reply came and she sighed sadly at this, _**" I'm too weak to keep my connection up, if can't keep that up how can I except to fly?"**_

A roar of pain echoed through the air and Chihiro who had been lost in thought and in the small conversation with her land looked back up into the air. There she could see Haku's figure being engulfed by a bolt of lighting.

" _**IIE!"**_ Chihiro roared in distress at seeing her love being hurt

Hera laughed that one of her bolts finally hit him, _**" Baka Kohaku, that's what you get."**_

The bolt disappeared and Haku body started to plummet to the ground.

" _**If that didn't kill you the fall surely will. This is what you get for rejecting me."**_ Hera said as she watched with glee at Haku's falling form

Chihiro watched shocked by Hera's words and Haku's falling form. Her eyes burned in anger and determination as she jumped and zipped into the air heading straight for Haku.

" _**What do you think you're doing you little nobody?"**_ Hera asked seeing Chihiro take off

Chihiro though didn't answer her, her mind set on saving Haku as he had done so many times before.

Hera watched shocked at how fast the dragon was and reached Haku in a matter of second. She took her body and wrapped it around Haku causing his body to slow down, after she did this she released him again only to show up underneath of him a spit second later, and carried him to the ground just had he had done for her since the morning.

" _**Haku?" **_Chihiro question nuzzling his head hoping he was all right

Haku opening one eye slowly, looked up at Chihiro. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

" _**Are you ok?"**_ she asked

" _**I will be in a few minutes."**_ Haku said to her as he moved to sit up, _**" Chihiro…"**_

Chihiro looked at him questioningly, _**" How did I not get hurt from the fall?"**_

Chihiro looked at him shocked and then she grew happy, _**" Haku I flew!"**_

Haku smiled at her and nodded, _**" How was it?"**_

" _**Um…I couldn't tell you I was too set on saving you to pay attention actually."**_ Chihiro said her tail swishing back and forth happy with her accomplishment

Haku let out a snort and chuckle at her words.

" _**Chihiro you need to be careful I cannot protect you right now."**_ Haku said looking at her worried about this

Chihiro looked up at Hera, who was just watching the two with hatred in her eyes. Chihiro glared up at her and growled.

" _**I'll be fine Haku. She's gone too far."**_ Chihiro said and jumped up, _**" Haku…"**_

" _**Hai."**_ Haku said back

" _**How can she control the lightning?"**_ Chihiro asked as she hovered just above him

" _**It's an ability with dragons, I'm a river spirit, so I can control water. She's a royal dragon they can control the skies like lightning."**_ Haku explained

" _**So since I'm a Earth Dragon…"**_ Chihiro said and Haku nodded, _**" Right."**_

With that Chihiro turned and sped into the sky heading towards Hera.

Haku watched at the speed she flew at, _**" Amazing she can already go that fast."**_

Hera was heard laughing as Chihiro flew towards her having heard the twos conversation, _**" This dragon is even more pathetic that I originally thought Kohaku. The only thing she's got going for her is her speed. How does she not know about element control?"**_

" _**Well excuse me I'm new to this."**_ Chihiro shot back at Hera who was shocked by the Chihiro's rude reply

" _**For you information Hera she was just born the other day, so that is why she doesn't know."**_ Haku said

" _**The other day? You mean to tell me you chose a newborn over me? A dragon that has been living for thousands of years." **_Hera said angered even more by this

" _**I might be a newborn dragon Hera, but I've know Haku for a long time and my love won't be destroy by this."**_ Chihiro said

" _**Oh really then I guess I'll just have to get rid of you to have Kohaku to myself."**_ Hera said glaring at her

" _**I thought you wanted to kill him?"**_ Chihiro asked

" _**If he can stand up to that attack he's extremely strong and I want him as my mate."**_ Hera said smiling

_She's got be to mental or something. One minute she wants Haku as he mate then she wants to kill him. Which is it?_ Chihiro thought at Hera switching her decisions

" _**You are despicable and will never find anyone until you get rid of you shallowness."**_ Chihiro said to her

" _**HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH THINGS TO A DRAGON-OOZYO?"**_ Hera yelled at her as she started to send lightening down towards Chihiro

The lightning never even came close to Chihiro, as she zipped through the air avoiding all the lighting and heading closer to Hera.

" _**Chikusyou! I just want to kill you."**_ Hera said annoyed her lighting was too slow to hit the speeding Chihiro

Haku watched smiling at Chihiro getting on Hera's nerves and growing closer and closer to the dragon princess. It was then he felt something coming towards the group that had great power. But as soon as he felt it, it was gone.

_What was that?_ Haku thought worried about what he had felt, but turned his attention back to Chihiro and Hera

" _**You know Hera for a thousand years old dragon you are really slow." **_Chihiro taunted her

Hera looked around losing Chihiro in all her lighting bolts and Chihiro's speed.

" _**BOO!"**_ Chihiro said appearing right in front of Hera

Hera roar in shocked at Chihiro's appearance and moved back slightly

Chihiro smirked at her as she turned and sped down towards the ground.

" _**Get back here you!"**_ Hera said as she sent a bolt towards Chihiro

The bolt missed Chihiro and she sped over Haku's head her tail grazing Haku's face gently. Haku smiled at her as she sped back into the air.

" _**She can't even touch you my love."**_ Haku said fondly up at her

Hera glared at Chihiro knowing her lightning couldn't catch her because of her speed, _**"But if I send it to attack something different…"**_

Hera looked down at the still hurt Haku and chuckled. A bolt of lightning sped down, but it missed Chihiro by miles.

Chihiro stopped in the air looking at Hera, _**" What is she up to now?"**_

She then looked at the bolt and noticed it was heading straight for Haku, who was watching her.

_Iie!_ Chihiro thought as she saw what was going to happen

" _**Say goodbye to your mate newborn."**_ Hera said laughing

Haku turned his head towards Hera to see the bolt speeding towards him. He tried to get up to move out of the way, but he was still too injured from the bolt before to move.

_I'm not going to make it in time. If only there was something in front of Haku to block the bolt from hitting him._ Chihiro thought as she rushed towards Haku

The bolt was inches from Haku who was still struggling to stand. He looked up as the earth surrounded him in a barrier as the bolt hit. Hera was laughing thinking she had hit Haku and killed him and Chihiro had tears coming from her eyes as she landed where Haku had been thinking he was dead.

" _**HAKU!"**_ Chihiro screamed as she ran up to where he had been standing

But to her shock there was a dome of earth where he had been.

" _**What's this?"**_ Chihiro asked confused as she moved around it poking it with her front paw

It was then the dome moved back into the earth and Chihiro saw Haku standing there in a daze looking around him.

" _**Haku?"**_ Chihiro questioned seeing him spaced out, _**" Haku are you all right?"**_

Chihiro moved closer to him rubbing her head under his. This brought him out of his daze and looked down to see Chihiro.

" _**Chihiro that was amazing."**_ Haku said to her

" _**But I didn't do anything Haku."**_ Chihiro told him confused

Haku roared with laughter at her words, _**" What's so funny?"**_ Chihiro asked annoyed he was laughing at her

" _**You protected me Chihiro."**_ Haku said smiling at her

" _**Huh?"**_ Chihiro said confused

" _**The dome Chihiro that was from you."**_ Haku explained

" _**But I didn't do anything. I just thought I wasn't going to get to you in time and that if something blocked the bolt you would be alright."**_ Chihiro told him

Haku nodded_**, " And your powers created something to block the bolt just like you thought."**_

Shock came on Chihiro's face as his words and she smiled happily at him.

" _**Why can't the two of you just die?"**_ Hera roared angrily from the skies

The two looked back up at her, _**" Chihiro…"**_ Haku said and Chihiro looked back at him, _**"I'm still too weak. You're on your own."**_

Chihiro nodded, " _**I can take her."**_

She jumped back into the air and touched her nose with his, _**" After all, my mate is watching me."**_

A shiver ran down Haku's body at her words as she sped back up to Hera.

" _**Now where were we you pain in the ass?"**_ Chihiro asked Hera angrily

Hera roared in rage at Chihiro's words, _**" I will rip you two apart for that!"**_

" _**Bring it."**_ Chihiro said to her smiling

Hera growled at her eyes glowed brighter and the skies lit up from the lighting inside the clouds above her.

" _**Time to die little newborn."**_ Hera said as the lighting came towards Chihiro

Chihiro this time though just hovered where she was allowing the lighting to come towards her.

" _**She's turned suicidal." **_Hera said laughing at Chihiro just flying in one place

As the bolt came near though they were stopped in front of Chihiro by a chunk of earth

" _**What in the?"**_ Hera said as the bolts were stopped before they reached Chihiro

" _**You aren't the only dragon here with powers over elements Hera."**_ Chihiro said as the earth moved in front of her to stop the bolts and then fall to back to the ground to go back to where they had been removed

" _**Earth? There aren't any Earth Dragons anymore."**_ Hera said confused by this

" _**There is one now."**_ Chihiro said to her

" _**It doesn't matter what you are you and Kohaku are not going to be on the Spirit Plane for much longer."**_ Hera said

She sent a bolt towards Chihiro, but it turned in mid air and grazed Chihiro's side.

Chihiro roared in pain from the graze and lost her concentration causing her to plummet to the ground like before. She looked down seeing how fast she was heading towards the earth and then at Haku at his distress about not being able to save her. Her eyes narrowed as she turned herself around and concentrated again regaining her control to fly. She got her control back just in time to have a hard landing on the ground. She collapsed on her belly once she hit.

" _**Itai."**_ Chihiro winced at the pain that shot through her legs

Haku moved towards her looking at her worried, _**" Chihiro are you all right?"**_

Chihiro looked at him smiling, _**" Did you see me Haku?"**_

Haku snorted and shook his head at her words, _**" Hai I saw you. You were wonderful love, only problem is both of us are hurt now and she perfectly fine."**_

Chihiro looked back up at Hera and Haku followed her gaze.

" _**Oh isn't this cute the two lover together forever. EVEN IN DEATH!"**_ Hera said as she sent multiple bolts of lighting down towards the two

" _**Chihiro we need to move!"**_ Haku said to her

Chihiro tried to get up but her legs failed her and she dropped back to the ground, _**" Haku I can't I think I hurt my legs from that hard landing. Go on get out of here."**_

" _**I'm not leaving you behind."**_ Haku told her firmly

The two looked up to see the bolts of lighting converge inches from them. They wrapped together as the bolts were about to hit. A large shadow though came in front of them and held the bolts back the light engulfing the two in darkness.

Otousan – Father

Onsen – Hot Springs/ Bathhouse

Iie – No

Ningen – Human

Hai – Yes

Baka – Stupid/ Idiot

Oozyo – Princess

Chikusyou – Damn it

Itai – Ouch/ That hurt


	16. Chapter 16

The two heard the bolts of lightning collide and then everything was eerily silent. Chihiro was the first to notice she was still breathing.

" _**Haku?"**_ Chihiro questioned and Haku moved against her showing her he was all right, _**"We're still alive?"**_

Haku raised his head that had been covering hers and looked at her surprised by this.

" _**How?"**_ Chihiro questioned

" _**I…I don't know."**_ Haku told her they heard a loud chuckle from beside of them

The two looked to see they were covered in shadow and looked up to see giant golden feathers in front of them.

" _**Feathers?"**_ Chihiro questioned

The two looked over the object and noticed it was a very large wing. They followed the wing and looking beside of them saw a giant golden dragon sitting beside of them one of it's wings outstretched had protected the two.

" _**Arigatou sir."**_ Chihiro said happy the dragon had helped them

The dragon smiled at her and nodded, _**" I'm glad you two are all right. I'm sorry about my Musume."**_

The two looked at the dragon in shocked, _**" You are the Dragon-kokuou, Hera's Otousan." **_Haku said shocked by the dragon's massive size

" _**That I am Kohakunushi-sama. She's caused you a lot of problems hasn't she and she's injured you and your mate. For which I am deeply sorry."**_ He said to the two

" _**She's blaming Haku for all her problems."**_ Chihiro said annoyed by the way Hera had been acting

" _**I'm well aware of that."**_ The King said as he looked up angrily at Hera

Hera was frozen in the air her golden scales, pale yellow from seeing her father beside the two having protected them.

" _**Hera you come here right now!" **_the King roared at her

As if put in a spell Hera instantly lowered herself and headed towards the group, she landed in front of her father and bowed her head not wanting to see her father's angry gaze.

" _**Hera you are dragging the Royal Dragon's reputation in the ground with your ways."**_ The Dragon King said to her sternly

" _**Otousan he's my mate."**_ Hera said to him

" _**Iie, he's not."**_ The King said, _**" You know your mate was chosen long ago for you, before Kohakunushi-sama was even born and yet you chase after one you know you cannot have."**_

Chihiro and Haku looked at Hera shocked by the King's words.

" _**Wait you're telling me you arranged her to be wed, but she still came after me?**_" Haku said shocked

" _**Hai, that was one of the reasons I was at the Onsen that day. Her fiancée's Otousan had informed me what she was up to and wanted to know if the deal was still on. I was very upset to say the least when I found out." **_The King said as he glared down at Hera

" _**But I don't know him Otousan."**_ Hera protested

" _**I don't care you were promised to him and we Royal Dragon's do not go back on our words. You understand this!"**_ the King said sternly to her

" _**Hai, Otousan."**_ Hera said upset at his words

The Dragon King turned to face the two, _**" Kohakunushi-sama please inform me once the Onsen if back open. I'd like to come and visit again. You're baths are wonderful for my feathers."**_

" _**Hai."**_ Haku said nodded and smiling to the Dragon King

" _**Why are you even acting like that to him father he's only Co-owner?"**_ Hera asked annoyed at how kind her father was being to Haku

His tail came up and hit her on top of her head, _**" Urusai, since the other day the Seimei no Zyoou announced he was the new Owner of the Onsen along with the birth on the new Earth Dragon."**_

The King looked at Chihiro and winked at her. Chihiro giggled at his antics knowing he was being stern with his daughter, but loved her all the same.

" _**Who cares about that nobody?"**_ Hera said glaring over at Chihiro

" _**I would watch what you say Hera. Seimei no Zyoou might hear and do something to you. This dragon here is special."**_ The King said nodding over to Chihiro

" _**Yeah well I don't see anything special about her. Yeah she may be fast at flying and control the earth, but what's so special about the little baby?"**_ Hera asked annoyed

Haku growled at what Hera had called her, _**" Watch what you call my mate, Oozyo."**_

Chihiro though rubbed up against Haku to calm him down.

" _**Well on top of that she's the first Ningen ever to be given immortality?"**_ the King asked

" _**NANI!"**_ Hera roared at this

" _**Hai, Hera I am the same Ningen you were trying to get rid of all this time. I saved Haku and in so ended up getting killed, Seimei no Zyoou thought my sacrificed along with other things needed to be rewarded so she granted our wish that I'd be able to say with him and in this world forever."**_ Chihiro said smiling at the shocked Hera

" _**She's…You're… Seimei no Zyoou did what!"**_ Hera said shocked by the news

" _**She's Kohakunushi's mate and you have no claim to him anymore. That's the end of this."**_ The King said as he grabbed Hera with his large from paw_**, " When we get home you and I are going to have a long talk about what you did. On top of the attacking Haku in front of his mate you are in for it. Okaasan is going to extremely displeased with you too for what you did today, breaking so many of our laws like a common dragon."**_

Hera just hung there limply in his paws as the King flew off still reprimanding her as they went back to their home.

Chihiro and Haku watched as the two disappeared into the clouds.

" _**Well that was interesting and we've wasted half of the day now."**_ Haku said annoyed at all that had happened

Chihiro moved and nudged Haku_**, " Good thing about it I learned to fly. Come on lets head to our place."**_

Haku nodded as he jumped into the air and hovered waiting for Chihiro to join him. Seconds later she was in the air beside of him moving around him rapidly.

Haku laughed at this, _**" I told you you'd like it once you go it down."**_

Chihiro smiled and nodded as her tail hit his side and she sped into the air, _**" Tag your it."**_

" _**Omae! You come back here!"**_ Haku said playfully as he raced into the air and chased Chihiro while they continued to travel

As the two continued to fly now side-by-side Chihiro nudged Haku in his side.

" _**Haku…"**_ Chihiro started

" _**Humm?"**_ Haku said looking over at the zigzagging Chihiro

" _**What else can dragons do?"**_ Chihiro asked him

" _**Many things, but with you I'm not sure."**_ Haku said

" _**What do you mean?"**_ Chihiro questioned him

" _**It's been thousands of years since a Earth Dragon was last seen. I know they were said to be very special, but I don't know why they were. Since I never seen one in my life I always thought it was a story told to other Spirits, but we know that not true, don't we?"**_ Haku asked her smiling

" _**So I'm the only one now?"**_ Chihiro asked him

" _**I think so, like I said I've never seen one and I've lived hundreds of years, but there also might be so few because of the land in the Ningen World."**_ Haku said to her

Chihiro nodded, _It would make sense if an Earth Dragon is connected to an area of land in the Ningen World and if that land was destroyed or changed. The dragon would probably be killed because of the changed that happened to its land._

" _**But what about me then?"**_ Chihiro asked worried about this now

" _**Since your land is connected with my lake then if one gets hurt the other does too."**_ Haku explained

Chihiro looked at him upset as he said this.

Seeing her looked he smiled, _**" Chihiro there is nothing to worry about you remember how far my lake was from the Ningen population. It'd take then hundreds of years to get up to it." **_

" _**But if I found it…"**_ Chihiro stated

" _**You only found my lake because my lake knew who you were and allowed you to find it."**_ Haku said and Chihiro looked at him confused by this, _**" My lake protects itself along with the beings near the Ningen/ Spirit Border. It can hide in both realms just like your land can since it's connected with it."**_

" _**So if Ningen ever got close…"**_ Chihiro said

" _**Our connections would just go into the Spirits World and say there."**_ Haku finished

" _**That's good I don't think I could bear to watch you suffer if your connection is severed. If my is doing this to me…"**_ Chihiro said as she started to lower to the ground

" _**Break time?"**_ Haku asked knowing what she was doing

Chihiro nodded and flew down as soon as she hit the ground Haku landed and moved towards her lying with her and curling up beside of her.

He looked into her eyes, _**" Are you sure you're ok?"**_

Chihiro smiled and nodded, _**" Just need some sleep."**_

" _**It would be faster if I carried you."**_ Haku told her as his tail moved along her body

Chihiro giggled at what he was doing_**, " I'm probably heavy I don't want to exhaust you."**_

Haku snorted at this, _**" You are as light as if you were in your Ningen Form. It's not a problem. Come on."**_

Haku stood back up from where he had been laying.

" _**Get on and I'll just fly us the rest of the way. By the time we get there you'll be fine to move around again. I'm sure my lake would like you to take a dip again."**_ Haku said

Chihiro stood up and nodded as she jumped into the air and softly landed on Haku back. Her head resting on top of his and her body lying against his back stopping just before his tail started.

" _**On good?"**_ Haku asked he felt Chihiro nod and took off

Hours passed and Haku could tell that Chihiro had fallen asleep on top of him again. He smiled as he saw his lake in the distance.

" _**Almost there."**_ Haku said as he looked closer, _**" And it looked like we have a welcoming committee." **_

Haku could see the Kappa Clan that lived in his lake at the shore waiting for the two to show and some other spirits he knew lived in the forest area. He was shocked when he saw the Plant Queen there and also that flowers were blooming all around his lake.

" _**I wonder why she is here?"**_ Haku asked, as he grew closer

Haku landed and the group crowded around the two.

" Haku-sama you are back with Chihiro-chan." Kamigama said smiling

" _**Hai, but keep it down she's tired from not being here when she was reborn and we've had a long day."**_ Haku said softly

The group nodded at him, _**" I'm sure you all would like to talk to both of us, but I think it's best we rest and save this for another day? Is that all right with you?"**_ Haku asked

Again and group nodded to his request.

" _**Good then Kamigama please come with me."**_ Haku said as he walked away

They moved to the edge of the forest_**, " Kamigama take her off please. Try not to wake her."**_

Kamigama nodded and did as he was asked. Chihiro moaned in her sleep as she was placed on the grass and smiled.

" _**Tadaima."**_ Chihiro said softly

A peace echoed over the land and the spirits could tell her land was happy she was there.

" _**Kamigama watched over her, if you get too dry come tell me. I want to talk to the Hana-zyoou."**_ Haku said as he moved towards the Plant Queen

Haku bowed as he reached the Plant Kami, _**" Hana-zyoou, my I ask why you are here?"**_

" Nigihayami Kohakunushi I was here to greet Chihiro-huzin." The Plant Queen said

" _**Oh?"**_ Haku asked surprised the Queen of all plant life would want to come and see his beloved

" To welcome her on behalf of the Hana Spirits. It's been so long since an Earth Dragon has been alive. It's very comforting to us." The Plant Queen said smiling as she looked back at Chihiro sleeping

" _**Why is that?"**_ Haku asked confused by her words

The Plant Queen looked at Haku shocked, " Surely you know?"

Haku shook his head, _**" Iie, I don't. The last Earth Dragon was long before my birth."**_

" Gomen Kohakunushi-sama I just thought…" the Plant Queen said

Haku nodded, _**" I understand, but neither of us know much."**_

" _**Neither?"**_ the Plant Queen looked at him thoroughly confused

" _**I take it you haven't head of how Chihiro was born then?"**_ Haku asked her

The Plant Queen shook her head, " Iie, my plants just informed me that the Seimei no Zyoou had created a new Earth Dragon, which I did find unusual. Until I found out she was connected with your lake."

Haku nodded, _**" Well to being with originally Chihiro was a Ningen. You know the one that came into out world years ago and freed me from Yubaba."**_

The Plant Queen quickly looked over at the sleeping Chihiro shocked, " This…this is the Ningen? But how?"

" _**Yubaba attacked the Onsen. She tried to kill me and Chihiro threw her into the deathblows way and died because of it. Seimei no Zyoou having saw this and other things Chihiro had done along with our love for each other granted her immortality."**_ Haku explained to the Plant Queen

" She must be special for a Ningen for her to receive such a privilege." The Plant Queen said to him

" _**She saved my life and captured my heart."**_ Haku said smiling back at Chihiro kindly

The Plant Queen smiled softly at Haku, " Special indeed…"

Haku looked up at her, _**" Will you stay? Till she wakes up we have a lot of questions about Earth Dragons. And I would like to know why you are here and does it have with all the hana now growing around my lake?"**_

The Plant Queen nodded, " I have no problem waiting for Chihiro-huzin to wake up and I'll tell you everything."

The Plant Queen moved towards a large grove of white flowers. The flowers bent to allow her to pass through and not hurt one of them. She then sat down caressing the flowers once she was sat. She just talked to the plants nodding every once and a while as she responded to an unheard question.

Haku watched the Plant Queen for a while still unsure about what she was doing there. He moved back over to Chihiro seeing Kamigama still sitting by her, but looking a little sick.

" _**Kamigama I told you to come and get me if you got too dry."**_ Haku said upset by how his friend looked

" I know, but you talking to the Hana-zyoou was important." Kamigama said weakly

" _**Hai, but not at the expense of your health."**_ Haku said as he moved closer to Kamigama, _**" Come on get on I'll take you into the lake."**_

Kamigama nodded as he moved and got onto Haku's back. As soon as he was on he slumped down not able to sit up being so weak. Haku shook his head at Kamigama's actions he moved to his lake and just walked straight into it going all the way to Kamigama's home and dropping him off to get his strength back. As he reached back to shore his lake rippled a little bit. Haku turned back to looked at it.

_Mate ok?_ His lake asked

" _**Hai, she's just tired from not being here when she was reborn. You know how I was."**_ Haku told it

_Weak and stubborn._ The lake said back

Haku growled at his lake, _**" I was not…anyway, give her a little bit of time. Is her land all right?"**_

_Land fine trying to comfort but not able to reach other half. _His lake said

" _**She's been to weak too answer her. It'll be all right now. Tell her that."**_ Haku said

His lake rippled once more and fell still. Haku knew he was talking to Chihiro's land.

Haku moved back to Chihiro's sleeping form. He sighed and smiled shaking his head seeing she was still asleep.

" _**She must have been more drained than I thought."**_ Haku said silently

Haku moved behind Chihiro and wrapped himself around her body. He laid himself so his head was in front of Chihiro. He rubbed his snout against her.

" _**Goodnight my love."**_ Haku said smiling

Chihiro sighed in her sleep and smiled as she moved closer to Haku's body. Eventually it turned dark and all the spirits called it a night.

Arigatou – Thank You

Musume – Daughter

Kokuou – King

Otousan – Father

Iie – No

Hai – Yes

Urusai – Be Quiet/ Shut up

Seimei no Zyoou – Life Queen

Oozyo – Princess

Ningen – Human

Nani – What

Okaasan – Mother

Omae – You

Tadaima – I'm Home

Hana-zyoou – Flower Queen/ Plant Queen

A.N./ I do know Plant is a different word, but I thought Hana would be nicer for the Queen of all plants.

Huzin – Lady

Hana – Flower

Gomen – I'm Sorry


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning everyone was still asleep. Chihiro started moving as she woke up causing Haku to wake up too. He smiled as he watched Chihiro slowly wake up.

" _**It's so peaceful."**_ Chihiro said smiling her eye's still closed

" _**It is isn't it and beautiful."**_ Haku whispered to her

Chihiro's eyes shot open hearing Haku voice so close to her, her eyes grew even larger as she saw Haku inches from her face.

" _**Haku…"**_ Chihiro said confused

" _**Ohayou."**_ Haku said to her smiling

" _**.you?"**_ Chihiro said confused by his words

Haku nodded standing and stretching his dragon form, _**" Hai, you slept through the rest of the day, yesterday."**_

Chihiro face turned red with embarrassment_**, " I did? Why didn't you wake me? How did you get me off?"**_

Haku roared with laugher at all of Chihiro's questions_**, " Well you seemed tired, so I just let you sleep. As to how you got off of me Kamigama helped. You had quite**_ _**an welcoming committee yesterday, but they wanted to see you so they stayed."**_

Chihiro stood up and yawned waking up fully.

" _**So you think you can change now?"**_ Haku asked her

" _**I don't know…I can't try."**_ Chihiro said unsure if she can change back

Haku nodded for her to do so. Chihiro closed her eyes and felt the feather feeling. As she opened her eyes she looked down moving her hands in front of her. She smiled seeing human hands. She looked up at Haku, who had also changed form and was smiling kindly at her.

" It worked!" Chihiro said happily

She ran and hugged Haku around his neck and he hugged her around her waist.

" Come there's someone that's here to meet you and she's very special. She also will be able to tell us more about Earth Dragons." Haku said as he released Chihiro and took her hand pulling her towards the white flowerbed the Plant Queen was still sitting in

" Hana-Zyoou may I present my mate, Chihiro, Dragon of Earth." Haku said moving Chihiro in front of him

The Plant Queen stood up and bowed to Chihiro, " It's a pleasure to meet you Chihiro, Dragon of Earth."

Chihiro's cheeks became red, " Oh Hana-Zyoou, you don't need to bow to me."

" On the contrary, for an Earth Dragon all should bow to you." The Plant Queen said

Chihiro looked at her confused by her words, " Why?"

The Plant Queen giggled at this, " Gomen, I forgot Kohakunushi-sama told me neither one of you know much about Earth Dragons."

" Oh you know about Earth Dragons! Could you tell me Onegai? I don't know anything about what I can do. I know I can control earth, but that's about it." Chihiro said bouncing in excitement about what she could do

The Plant Queen giggled again at Chihiro's antics, " Hai, I can tell you it's one of the reasons I'm here." The Plant Queen exclaimed, " Onegai sit down. It might take a while."

Chihiro and Haku chose to sit in front of the flowerbed as the Plant Queen sat back down in the flowerbed.

" Well you already know that an Earth Dragon can control the land, but they also control the plants that live on it." The Plant Queen said

" The Plants? That's why you're here?" Chihiro asked her

She nodded at this, " When a Earth Dragon is born the I gather all my subject and decided on what plant will be bound with the new dragon."

" Bound?" Haku asked confused by this

" Hai, but it's more like an additional helpers. The plant that the Earth Dragon is bound with will be the main plant that blooms on their area. Also if in fights or recreating areas, the Earth Dragon will call upon this plant to help." The Plant Queen said

" So I have to have a plant partner?" Chihiro asked trying to understand what the Plant Queen was telling her

The Queen nodded at this, " Normally yes, I have the Earth Dragon go through a number of different trials and then a plant will chose them based on how they do in the trails."

" You said normally? Is that not the case with Chihiro?" Haku asked her

" Iie, when I gathered my plants to tell this the news of the new Earth Dragon and about the trail, one of my subjects already said they were her partner." The Plant Queen stated

" Demo…I've never met a Plant Spirit before." Chihiro said confused by this

" Are you sure? The plant said they had known you for many years." The Plant Queen said

Chihiro nodded, " I don't know of any."

" Then you don't recognized these flowers?" the Plant Queen asked

Chihiro looked down at the flowers that the Plant Queen was surrounded by she reached out and caressed the flower petals and smiled.

" Iie, I know this flower." Chihiro said smiling

" But you said…" The Plant Queen was now confused

" Hana-zyoou, Chihiro didn't know for a long time this is a Plant Spirit." Haku explained

" That's why." The Plant Queen nodded at this

Chihiro was now looking back and forth between Haku and the Plant Queen, " I missed something didn't I?"

Haku nodded, " Chihiro what did we tell you about that hana?"

Chihiro looked at him confused and this wide-eyed remembering what Zeniba and he had said, " It's a Plant Spirit!"

" So you do know it then." The Plant Queen said

Chihiro nodded, " A while back it started to grow in our backyard. I took care of them since they reminded me of Haku's scales. I later took some and ground them to mix with paint on a bag I painted Haku on. They caused the scales to shine like his do in the sun. At the time I didn't know the plant was a Spirit, I was just so use to talking to everything and asking permission from things it didn't register."

" Register? You mean you did it without knowing you were doing it?" the Plant Queen asked

She nodded, " After coming here I understood that everything had a spirit even if they couldn't talk, so I'd talk to thing. Plants, animals, even the ground itself. That's just how I was after my trip here."

" You are truly a unique creature." The Plant Queen said

Chihiro blushed at this, " So this hana then, it's my partner?"

" Hai, would you like a introduction?" the Plant Queen asked

Chihiro nodded at her question.

" Very well." The Plant Queen said standing

She closed her eyes and moved her hands in front of her. The flowers in the bed she had been sitting in started to grow and wrap around her body and arms. To where hands were opened palm the flowers gathered and took form. What shocked both Haku and Chihiro was that they form the flower took was a small version of a dragon made of plants.

The Plant Queen opened her eyes and looked down a the flower dragon, who nodded to her, " Chihiro, Dragon of Earth and Kohakunushi, River Dragon, may I introduce you to Shinzou no Ryuu."

The flower dragon bowed its head to Chihiro and Haku, who mimicked its actions.

" Shinzou no Ryuu?" Chihiro asked

The Plant Queen nodded, " That is this Plant Spirit's name. Quite fitting for you don't you think? You being a Ryuu and all?"

" I just find the name unusual. It's a silver-white color after all." Chihiro said

She heard a noise and saw the Flower Dragon looked hurt by her remark.

Chihiro shook her hands in front of her, " I didn't mean it in a bad way. I'd think a name like that you would be red."

The Plant Queen laughed at this, " Chihiro, the name doesn't really represent the actual heart of a Dragon, more like it's content."

" Content?" Chihiro asked tilting her head in confusion

The Plant Queen nodded at this.

" Chihiro, Ryuu are meant to be pure, unselfish, and kind. You said you studied about dragons in your world. What did it say they were like?"

" Well dragons from the West were evil and destructive, but Dragons from the East are good luck and symbols of royalty." Chihiro said

Haku nodded, " Exactly, pure, kind, looking out for other like a king. That it why out friend is named what it is."

The Flower Dragon nodded at this.

" If Shinzou is my partner though, how will I keep it with me? After all plants have a certain bloom period." Chihiro stated

" This is where the Shinzou no Ryuu is also different from other Plant Spirits. They bloom all year long, so this one will stay with you for as long as he can and when its time's over one of its children will take its place." The Plant Queen stated

" So Chihiro, Dragon of Earth do you accept Shinzou no Ryuu as your plant partner?" The Plant Queen asked

Chihiro looked at the Plant Queen and then at the little Flower Dragon and held out her hands. The dragon jumped from the Plant Queen's hands into her and moved up her arm to perch on her shoulder.

" Hai, I have known the Shinzou no Ryuu for many years now and it has protect me as I protected it. I could think of a better plant partner for myself." Chihiro stated

" Good." The Plant Queen said sitting back down, but on a patch of area devoid of flowers now, " Now on to what you can do."

Chihiro and Haku both said down again and listened to the Plant Queen wanting to know as much as they could.

" As you know and have seen. Dragon are able to fly and are quiet stronger than most spirit creatures." The Plant Queen said to which Chihiro nodded, " An Earth Dragon goes beyond that though."

" What do you mean?" Haku asked

" Earth Dragons are two or three times more powerful than a normal dragon. Their speed is unheard of and strength is immense." The Plant Queen stated

" But then how was I beat by a Royal Dragon?" Chihiro asked confused

" You fought a Royal Dragon? When?" the Plant Queen asked

" The other day one attacked us wanting Haku as her mate. I was able to fight back, but couldn't defeat her." Chihiro said upset at this

" That's true Chihiro, but you were also weak from not being with you connection at birth." Haku explained to her

" An that's how she beat you. A fully powered Earth Dragons only equal would be a more powerful Dragon, like Kohakunushi-sama, Zeniba, or the Kamis." The Plant Queen stated

" Is there more I have to do?" Chihiro asked

" _Protect." _A soft and kind voice said

Chihiro looked to where she heard the voice and saw Shinzou, " Did you just?"

The Flower Dragon nodded.

" Ah I see you found out another thing a Earth Dragon can do." The Plant Queen said

" I can understand Shinzou." Chihiro said

" Hai, Earth Dragons can not only control the plants they can talk to them and understand them too. Maybe this is why you'd talk to things after your return." The Plant Queen said

" But I couldn't hear them then." Chihiro said

" Hai, I know, but you still knew they could." The Plant Queen told her

" But what does Shinzou mean protect? What do I have to protect?" Chihiro asked

Haku hearing this grew worried.

" Kohakunushi-sama it is nothing that would put her in harms way. No Plant Spirit would ask this of the only Earth Dragon. What we mean by protect is help out." The Plant Queen said

" What do you mean by this?" Haku asked still worried about this news

" If a plant or area is in trouble Chihiro is required to help. Granted if it is something that is too much for her or too dangerous. I will step in and take care of it, like I have been doing since the last Earth Dragon left us." The Plant Queen stated

" So she will never be in and danger because of this?" Haku asked wanting to make sure his mate would be safe

" Hai, rarely did a Earth Dragon have to go into the Ningen World and if they did it was because of something that would cause major damage to the Spirit World too. We would never send her back to the Ningen World." The Plant Queen said

" Why?" Chihiro asked confused

The three spirits all looked at her shocked, " Why could I not go back?"

" _Danger."_ Shinzou told her

" Danger? How can it be?" Chihiro asked him

" Chihiro an Earth Dragon in the Spirit World is very strong, but in the Ningen World they are weak and being there too long can be life threatening." The Plant Queen stated

She looked shocked at this news and then looked at Haku upset at this, " Haku does she really mean that?"

Haku looked at her upset knowing why she was getting like this, " I'm afraid so Chihiro."

Tears started to come out of her eyes and she moved crying into Haku's chest.

" I can't ever see them again, can I?" Chihiro asked him

" Iie, I'm sorry Chihiro. It would take too long to get to the house and I will not risk losing you. We can contact them, but they will never be able to get into the Spirit World again." Haku said

" I'm sorry I didn't know." The Plant Queen said knowing the impact of her words

Haku shook his head, " Hana-zyoou it is not you fault if it's anyone's it's mine for not telling her sooner. I should have know if she found out she would be upset over this."

Soon the crying died into gasps of breath and Chihiro moved away from Haku whipping her eyes with the palms of her hands.

" Are you ok now?" Haku asked her worried

Chihiro nodded, " Hana-zyoou is there anything else? Anything more I need to know about what I can do?"

" Iie, not that I know of. I know that in growth new powers will develop, but very few Earth Dragons would divulge this to anyone and their plant partners will not tell even me what they could do. In time you will find you can do more and find your limits too." The Plant Queen said

Chihiro nodded, " Then I…Arigatou for telling us all this information and as for growth. I don't like secrets like the other Earth Dragons did, so once I find out anything new I'll send Shinzou to update you."

The Plant Queen got up and smiled at Chihiro, " I'd like that. Then I bid you farewell till we meet again Chihiro, Dragon of Earth."

With that the Plant Queen started to sink into the ground and finally disappeared completely. Chihiro moved her hand over where the Plant Queen had just been.

" Sugoi!" Chihiro said shocked by this

Haku just laughed at her shocked at the Plant Queen exit.

Haku looked over at Chihiro and saw her talking to Shinzou it nodded its head and jumped off her shoulder and stood in the open patch of grass. Soon it too disappeared into the ground like its Queen had done and the flowers that were once nonexistent came out again, like they had never disappeared.

" You sent it away?" Haku asked her

" I don't need her here." Chihiro told him

" Her?" Haku asked shocked by this

Chihiro giggled and nodded, " Shinzou is a girl at least this one is."

She looked over to Haku's lake.

" Chihiro…" Haku started

She looked back at him, " I…" Haku started again

Chihiro smiled, " It's all right Haku I should have known I wouldn't be able to go back. I just…"

" You just didn't think it's be that dangerous." Haku finished her thoughts and Chihiro nodded at this

Haku moved to her and hugged her, " I'm sorry Chihiro. I know how much they mean to you and I took that from you."

Chihiro pushed away from him and looked at him shocked by his words, " Don't…Don't you ever say or think that Haku! This was my choice. MY CHOICE! I will never regret it and I'm with you now."

Haku looked down at her shocked, but smiled sadly and nodded pulling her back towards him as he hugged her again.

" Then what is bothering you Chihiro?" Haku asked her

" I just can't tell them about you, about us. I wanted to, so they don't worry." Chihiro said upset at this

It was then Haku's chest started to rise up and down and Chihiro looked up to see him laughing, " Are you laughing at me?" she asked him mad that he was laughing at her words

" Iie, no Chihiro it's not that. It just…I thought the same thing and well we can communicate with them, we just can't go to the Ningen World." Haku said

Chihiro grabbed onto Haku's hakama and shook him, " Tell me you're not joking. Tell me I can somehow talk to them!"

Haku grabbed her hands and pulled them from his hakama and brought them up to his face and kissed them, " You remember the other day I wrote letters for Lin, Kamaji, Mika, and Kuro right?" Chihiro nodded, " And then I wrote one more. It was separate from those four I sent it out before the others."

" Hai, I remember what does that have to do with anything?" Chihiro asked

" That was a letter to you parents Chihiro." Haku stated

Chihiro looked up at him shocked and them smiled jumping up and kissing him fiercely on the lips. Finally the two separated and Haku had a dazed look on his face.

" So I can write to them?" Chihiro asked happily

Haku nodded at this and the two started to walk towards the lake as they reached it both transformed and started to drink. Soon thought Chihiro's neck shot up and looked over a Haku suspiciously.

" _**Haku…what did you tell them?"**_ Chihiro asked

Haku looked over at her innocently and smirked jumping and fling into the air.

" _**Oi, Haku you come back here right now and tell me what you wrote my parents!"**_ Chihiro said jumping into the air and chasing Haku around in the air.

Human World

Chihiro's mother walked outside to grab the morning paper. As she picked it up she noticed an envelope with a wax seal of a dragon on it.

" Strange no one uses wax seals anymore." She said to herself picking both up and moving back inside the house

As she moved back to the kitchen her husband was just getting his coffee for the morning.

" She should have been back 2 days ago." He said to her annoyed at this

" Oh Akio stop being such a worry wart. I'm sure she was having such a good time with the boy she lost track and left late." Chihiro's mother Yuuko said to him

" I don't know I really don't like her going off with a boy to begin with." Akio said to his wife

" Men." Yuuko said throwing her hands in the air laying the paper down on the table and starting to open them envelope

Akio looked over his wife's shoulder to see what she was doing, " What do you have there?"

" An envelope. It was on top of the newspaper this morning." Yuuko said as she opened it

Akio shrugged and moved to the table grabbing the newspaper and sitting down to start to read it. Yuuko moved into the other room to read the letter and start cleaning the house. She moved into her bedroom and sat on the bed to read the letter.

_To the parents of Ogino Chihiro,_

_Mrs. and Mr. Ogino I am the boy that Chihiro told you about in her last letter. I am sorry to inform you but she will not be returning home._

Yuuko read this and stopped breathing her eyes grew wide with shock and concern.

" AKIO COME HERE!" Yuuko screamed

She could hear her husband's running through the house to their room. He flung open the door seeing his crying wife there.

" Yuuko what is it? What's wrong?" Akio asked her

She held up the letter and Akio moved and sat beside of her and took it from her.

He started to read it out loud,

" To the parents of Ogino Chihiro,

Mrs. and Mr. Ogino I am the boy that Chihiro told you about in her last letter. I am sorry to inform you, but she will not be returning home. WHAT!" Akio yelled after he read this, but saw there was more, " I have known Chihiro for a long time. I first met her when she was very young and lived by the river. It was I that saved her that day she fell in. When she was on our last walk we happened to find each other and she decided to come home with me, so we could catch up."

" But where did she go to?" Yuuko said

" I don't know he doesn't say." Akio said to her as he continued the letter, " When I returned home I found it in turmoil and with Chihiro's help she was able to help me and my subjects save my home from danger."

" Subjects?" Yuuko questioned, " It sounds like he's a prince or royalty."

" During the battle Chihiro was wounded and I am deeply sorry I couldn't protect her like I should have. Before this happened though she had told me she loved me and wanted to stay, at first I didn't want her to be separated from you. But after the battle and almost losing her I can now see how precious a gem she is to me. So it is with my deepest regrets that she will not be returning. For all of your safety I will also not reveal our location. I will allow her to write to you and send pictures when needed to show you everything's all right. Again I am sorry for this, Haku." Akio finished

" So she finally found someone." Yuuko said smiling after Akio finished

" Finally found someone, I'm going to go searching for her. She isn't staying somewhere were we can't go and see her." Akio stated as he moved to leave the room

Yuuko thought grabbed hold of his shirt sleeve, " No Akio, can't you see from the letter? This Haku she's happy with him. She loves him and I know she has for a long time now."

" How? How can you know that?" Akio asked his wife

" You might not remember that incident Haku talked about, but I do I remember it perfectly. She said someone saved her, pulled her out of the water when she fell in, but she called him Kohakunushi. Almost like the river itself had saved her. That might be what got her started with all the mythology and legend stories she got into when we move here. But she was truly happy when she was doing that and drawing. All those wonderful myths she always drew and the dragon. Even the one she painted on the bag. It was almost as if she had know them. Like they were real, but you and I know they weren't. But this Haku he's real. He saved our daughter and she remembers and loves him. Can't we just leave it at that and let the two live, as they want? Is that so hard to ask? He said he'd have her write us, can't you live with that?" Yuuko said to him

Akio looked at his wife shocked by her words. He looked down sadly knowing she was right, " I just…I don't want to lose her Yuuko."

Yuuko moved and hugged him, " I know Akio, but she had to leave us sometime."

Akio nodded as the two moved back into the kitchen.

" Guess I'll have to call the university and tell them she's not going to be taking that job." Yuuko said and Akio smiled at that

As the two passed a window Akio looked outside into the sky and smiled, _My daughter wherever you are, be happy. That's all I ask._

Ohayou – Good Morning

Hai – Yes

Hana-zyoou – Plant Queen/ Flower Queen

Gomen – I'm Sorry

Onegai – Please

Iie – No

Hana – Flower

Shinzou no Ryuu – Dragon Heart

Ryuu – Dragon

Ningen – Human

Arigatou – Thank You

Sugoi – Wow!/ Amazing

Oi – Hey!


	18. Chapter 18

Chihiro had managed to catch Haku and the two were now lying on the ground under a large maple tree. Their dragon forms curled around each other. The two heard a noise and looked up to see Kamigama coming out of the lake.

" Chihiro-chan how are you doing today?" Kamigama asked her

She smiled at him, _**" Good, Arigatou for helping Haku the other day with me."**_

" Chihiro-chan it was nothing. I would help out Kohaku-sama's mate whenever she needs it." Kamigama said

Chihiro blushed at hearing the Kappa call her Haku's mate.

_You know it's true though_. She heard Haku's voice though their link

She looked at him and nodded knowing it was true, but still a little embarrassed by it.

" So what do you have planned for today?" Kamigama asked them

" _**I…I don't know. Haku what do you want to do?"**_ Chihiro asked looking at Haku

Haku looked shocked she asked him what he'd like to do.

" If you don't know I have a suggestion." Kamigama said and the two looked at him, "Kohaku-sama you need to go into your lake, we can all hear it calling you and you haven't gone into it because you won't leave Chihiro-chan. How about you do that and take her to the cave."

Chihiro looked back and forth between Kamigama and Haku, _**" Cave? What cave?"**_

" _**It's a cave that can only be accesses through a fissure at the bottom of the lake."**_ Haku explained to her

" _**So…I have to go into the lake?"**_ Chihiro asked not too sure about this news

" _**Hai, that's the only way to get to the cave. I'm sure you'll love it when we get there."**_ Haku told her

" Then I will leave you two to talk." Kamigama said walking back into the lake

After the Kappa left Chihiro looked at Haku worried_**, " Haku I'm a Earth Dragon, not a water type. I don't think this is a good idea."**_

" _**Why?"**_ Haku asked confused by this

" _**Haku I don't know how to move very good on the ground in this form, how will I move in water?"**_ Chihiro asked

" _**You're worried you'll get hurt?"**_ Haku asked her understanding

Chihiro looked away upset about her fear. Haku moved over to her and nuzzled her head up and touch his snout to hers, _**" Chihiro this is my lake, both of us will protect you. You don't need to worry about being hurt. If something happens you can still use your powers even if were in the water." **_

Chihiro looked into his eyes seeing that he was telling her the truth and nodded.

" _**Good, then lets go."**_ Haku said turning and moving towards the lake

Chihiro watched him moved forward and then started to follow.

_I'm just not sure about this._ Chihiro thought to herself

" _Mate protects. Nothing to worry about."_ Chihiro heard her land tell her

_Right._ Chihiro told her back as she moved into the lake and went further in until she was completely submerged, _But how will I breath?_

As soon as this question was asked though a large bubble surrounded her head and she could breath freely in it. She looked over a Haku who was hovering near her.

" _A Bubble?_" Chihiro questioned him

He nodded to her, _" Since you can't breath underwater like I can. Now will you relax?"_

Chihiro smiled at him and nodded as Haku moved down and Chihiro followed. As they moved down Chihiro looked around seeing all the creatures that lived in Haku's lake. She was surprised about how may different water spirits lived there. The Kappa had a large colony along with some other small water dragon and water sprites. They finally reached the bottom and Chihiro saw the fissure Haku had been talking about she was sure she's be able to go into it without problems, but she was worried about Haku's body mass that he had now.

" _Haku if this is too narrow for you we don't have to go."_ She told him

" _Iie, I need to work on it anyways. I think I can still fit through it. If anything I'll know I'll need to widen it."_ Haku told her

She looked leery about this, but nodded and started to follow Haku as he moved through the fissure. As they moved further down Chihiro noticed a number of rocks jutting out of the walls and Haku trying to miss them, but hitting the sharp edges, but he continued moving forward. Once or twice she had smelt something coppery in the water, but thought it was something coming out of the fissure. As they moved further on Haku stopped trying to dodge the rocks completely and hit them causing a number to break off and fall to the lake bottom, so Chihiro wouldn't run into them.

_If he didn't do that I'd be hurt on them._ Chihiro thought as they moved

She saw Haku was starting to move up and followed seeing that the area was widening again. As they reached the top both of their heads poked out and Chihiro's bubble popped hitting air. She gasped at what she saw. Blue and white lights that were coming from crystal clusters that were hanging off the ceiling and walls lighted the cave. She moved ahead of Haku not noticing he was wincing as he moved to get on to shore. She was in awe at the beauty and then she was them, they looked like images she would see out of old Japanese legend scrolls. The image was on the wall and was in sumi-e form. She moved towards them and noticed the story it was the creation of a lake and it's spirit. As she went further on she was a scene she remembered Haku telling her.

I had been at it for hours and thought I had gotten it down good, so I decided to go a little higher and fly over my lake to see down into it. When I got to the center of the lake I lost concentration, you can guess what happened. The Kappa's living there thought it was hilarious. Knew I would be fun to have around, that's when I met Kamigama he was the one that helped me get back to shore. She remembered some of Haku's words when she had tried to fly and fell

She looked back at Haku, who was just now getting out of the water, _**" Haku this is your story."**_

Haku moved towards her smiling and nodded_**, " It's the only place that stays halfway dry and I wanted other to know about my story later if I didn't live long like the other spirits do. This was Kamigama's suggestion, one day after a earthquake hit the Ningen World the fissure opened up and Kamigama found this cave."**_

" _**So you started to put your story on the walls."**_ Chihiro said

Haku nodded moving towards her. It was then Chihiro noticed how slowly he was moving and his back leg was limping a little bit. She moved her neck to the side to look at his leg and noticed it was bleeding badly and that a number of scales had been removed from his knee. She was shocked by this, but then looked him over and noticed he had cuts and missing scales over a number of places and was bleeding too. The worst seemed to be a cut right below his eyes.

" _**Oh Haku**_ I told you we didn't have to come." Chihiro said transforming into her Human Form

She rushed towards him pulling a cloth out of her pocket. As she reached Haku she took his head in her hand and used the other with the cloth to press on the cut under his eye to try to stop the bleeding.

Haku laughed at her, _**" You are too good to me love. They are mere scratches nothing to worry about. Anyway I need to catch up on my story, so it's all right."**_

With that Haku moved away from her and he moved to where she was that it was the destruction of his river. He walked passed this and moved his tail, Chihiro moved beside of him and touched the picture with his river being filled in and she grew sad at this.

" I remember this. I think I cried for weeks after they filled your river in. No one understood why I was so sad about the river being destroyed, but I knew it was special." Chihiro stated as she looked over to see Haku had just finished two drawings one of Yubaba's Onsen the other was Chihiro working at the Onsen. Haku nodded at her words, but started to draw again this time it was of him being freed of Yubaba's imprisonment.

" The land died after that." Chihiro stated as he continued to draw, but that stopped him and looked at her shocked

" _**It died?"**_ Haku asked her

Chihiro nodded, " After your river left the land just died, everything. No plants, no animals would live there. It was almost as if it had a cursed as nothing would grow."

" _**But that can't be."**_ Haku stated as he stopped and looked at her

" Why?" Chihiro asked

" _**There was no spirit to the land there. I don't know why it's die. Unless it had a spirit and I didn't know."**_ Haku said

" But wouldn't you know if your river went into another spirits territory?" Chihiro asked

Haku nodded as he moved back to painting. This time Chihiro's return and the battle at the Onsen and her rebirth.

" Haku what are you painting with to keep this on that even water won't remove it?" Chihiro asked him

" _**Dragon's blood."**_ Haku said casually as he was starting to draw Chihiro's battle with Hera

" 's blood." Chihiro repeated and Haku nodded

His tail was taken off the wall and Chihiro was holding it tightly in her hand. She took the cloth from earlier and cleans his tail like she had done his cut under his eyes.

" _**Chihiro I'm not finished I need to finish that one spot."**_ Haku said to her confused as to why she was cleaning his tails off

As he looked up at her he saw she was crying, _Why is she crying? Why made her so upset?_

Chihiro lets go of his tail and Haku transforms into his Human Form too and moved to Chihiro. She looked at him and he looks worse off in his Human Form that his Dragon Form.

He moved over to her and took his fingers whipping the tears out of the corner of her eyes, " Hey, don't cry. What's wrong? Why are you upset?"

Chihiro just flung herself at him and bawled into his chest. She stayed like that for a while and then started to calm down as Haku stroked her hair.

" No more." Chihiro said

Haku looked down at her confused as she looked up at him sadly, " I don't want you to draw anymore. Not like that."

" But Chihiro there is no other way for the story to stay up if the waters rise. Dragon's blood will stay up forever." Haku stated not understanding why she was upset at this

" Iie, no more I don't want your blood on the walls!" Chihiro shouted causing a number of the crystals to vibrate

" Because it's my blood?" Hake asked her and she nodded

" You're hurt and doing that your losing more blood and it's going to make you weak. I don't…" Chihiro said but stopped

Haku looked down at her, but she didn't continue. Haku lifted her face up.

" _What Chihiro? You don't want what?"_ Haku asked her through their bond

Tears started to well up in her eyes again, " Onegai my love don't cry. I hate it when you cry. It tears me up inside when you do."

" _I don't want to lose you." _ Chihiro told him not being able to find her voice

Haku looked shocked at her words, " Lose me? Love you could never lose me."

" If you loss too much blood, what then? What would you do!" Chihiro said upset at his words

Haku looked at her stunned he had never thought about this. Losing too much blood he wouldn't be able to protect her and maybe leave her. He understood now why she was so upset over this. He sighed at how thoughtless he had been

" Chihiro, I'm sorry. I didn't think about that. I would never leave you." Haku said to her

She moved back smiled and nodded to him. " If you want I can make a scroll like this. It's been better that way any spirit could see it not just water spirits."

" I think that'd be a good idea." Haku said to her

They transformed back and moved back into the lake. As they neared the fissure again Chihiro stopped. Haku looked back and seeing her stopped moved over to her.

" _Chihiro why did you stop?"_ Haku asked her

" _You said I could use my power underwater right?"_ Chihiro asked him

Haku nodded at this, _" Hai, but what does that…"_

There was a rumbling behind Haku and he looked behind him shocked at what he was seeing the rock that jutted out of the fissure were moving into it and dulling down to where they were only bumps in the walls and the way was widening. He looked back at Chihiro to see her eyes glowing an eerie green as she stared at the area in front of her. Then her eyes went back to normal and she looked at him smiling, _" There no more cuts."_

Haku laughed at this and also wondered why he hadn't thought of having Chihiro do that sooner. As they two got back to shore Chihiro helped Haku out of the water both turning back into their Human Forms. Chihiro set about tending to Haku still open wounds while Haku, just watched her take a towel he had brought for her and rip it into strips to cover the cut that were still bleeding.

As she was doing this an image she saw Haku draw came into her mind. It was of Seimei no Zyoou with Haku beside of her in his dragon form looking angrily at a scared Yubaba.

" Haku what did Seimei no Zyoou do to Yubaba? I remember the others asking you if you were going to take her office and the Dragon-kokuou said you were the owner. What happened when I was out?" Chihiro asked him

Haku sighed at this and looked up at the sky, " Are you finished with my wounds?"

Chihiro nodded at this question, " Then come sit beside of me and I'll tell you what happened." Haku told her

Chihiro nodded as she moved to sit beside of Haku. He took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder and she sighed in content and leaned into him, but not too much as to aggravate the wounds he had.

" She was punished." Haku started

Chihiro looked over at him shocked, " Because of trying to take back the Onsen?"

" That among other things. The Kamis were wanting her to change her ways become more like Boh had, but that didn't happen. She made contracts behind my back and she still have the old contract hidden somewhere in the Onsen. Seimei no Zyoou found those and I destroyed them, at the time I thought you were dead and I knew that what you would wanted me to do." Haku told her

" There's more isn' t there?" Chihiro asked and Haku nodded at this

" She killed an innocent Chihiro." Haku told her

" What does having killed an innocent have to do with anything and who was innocent?" Chihiro asked confused

" To kill an innocent is the worst thing you can do as a spirit. Worst case scenario is they are punished to death, but you have seen the results of what that can do to your world." Haku said

" But who?" Chihiro asked

" Chihiro who was the only other person she raised a spell too, other than me?" Haku asked her

Chihiro looked shocked, " Me? I was innocent? But when I was here last time…"

" You were a child. And not fully knowing what's right or wrong yet. But you made up for your mistakes and won in the end. When you came back you were innocent. You never did anything against anyone here and helped anyone you could, but then again you were always like that." Hake said smiling down at her

" But then did Seimei no Zyoou kill her and what about Boh?" Chihiro asked worried

" Iie, she was given some options. One was her magic taken away until Seimei no Zyoou knows she's learned her lesson. Two was she was to be taken to the Ningen World and left to never be allowed back into the Spirit World. The third was death via me." Haku said

Chihiro looked at him shocked, " Would you have done it?"

Haku looked at her sadly, " At the time yes, she had just killed you and I couldn't stand that she was alive where you have left me all alone."

" But you didn't." Chihiro said to him

Haku shook his head and Chihiro sighed in relief at this, " Good, I wouldn't want you to kill someone even if it was because they hurt me."

" Demo, Chihiro…" Haku stated

" Haku I understand your reasoning, but know this. I don't want you to kill I know at first you'd be glad you did it to avenge me or whomever it was that was hurt, but in the long run how is it going to effect you? I know you Haku you have a kind and caring heart and I know it would mess with me later on after the sadness of loss went away it would hurt you and I just don't know if you could live with that." Chihiro started

Haku looked at her shocked, by her words, " I didn't…"

" I know, but now you do. So what did Yubaba decide?" Chihiro asked him

" She decided to have her magic take away." Haku said to her

" But what about Boh? I mean he can use it too and he'll know something is wrong with Yubaba." Chihiro told him

Haku nodded, " That's why she made a request."

" A request? Seimei no Zyoou allowed this?" Chihiro asked shocked

" It wasn't unreasonable, some what I thought, but you know Yubaba." Haku told her

" So what did she asked for?" Chihiro asked him

" Basically she wouldn't remember using magic and Boh wouldn't remember her using it either. That they'd live near Zeniba's, but far enough away Yubaba wouldn't see her constantly. Boh would learn his magic from Zeniba and was allowed to go to her. But then she wanted to not have to pay when she came to the Onsen and also we couldn't have any contact with her." Haku said

" But how are we to see Boh! She can't cut him off from us." Chihiro said shocked by this

" I said the same thing, so she said that we would be able to see him when he's over a Zeniba's." Haku told her

" If she made him forget everything of her magic, how will he know us?" Chihiro asked him

" I…I didn't think of that, but I'm sure Seimei no Zyoou did it without him forgetting us." Haku said surprised he didn't think of that

" Haku…" Chihiro started

Haku looked over at her to see she was starting to fall asleep, " Hai."

" Do you think we could go back tomorrow? To see Zeniba, No Face, and make sure Boh all right. I'd like to go home." Chihiro said to him as she closed her eyes

" Are you sure you're ready?" Haku asked her

But Chihiro had fallen asleep, _" Mate ready."_ Haku hear his lake tell him

" _Are we both?"_ Haku asked

" _Hai, can leave whenever want to and see in a month."_ His lake said

" _Even Chihiro? She can be gone that long?"_ Hake asked

" _Same time, all right."_ His lake said back

It was at this time Haku noticed the Shinzou no Ryuu gather and form into the small Flower Dragon again.

" Shinzou can I ask you something?" Haku asked the small dragon

The Flower Dragon nodded at his question, " The land that was near my river, why did it die? There was no spirit as far as I knew."

" _Was spirit, not fully matured. Just happened." _Shinzou told her

" What do you mean? It was a baby?" Haku asked

" _Didn't know spirit, but emotions effected area."_ Shinzou said

Haku looked at Shinzou confused by this, _Emotions?_

**I remember this. I think I cried for weeks after they filled your river in. No one understood why I was so sad about the river being destroyed, but I knew it was special. The land died after that. After your river left the land just died, everything. No plants, no animals would live there. It was almost as if it had a cursed as nothing would grow. **Haku remember Chihiro say

" Shinzou are you saying it was Chihiro that did that?" Haku asked her

Shinzou nodded at this.

" So even as a Ningen she had enough power to do some damage." Haku said

Again Shinzou nodded and smiled at the male dragon.

" Arigatou Shinzou that all I wanted to know." Haku said

The Flower Dragon bowed and turned back into flowers. Haku smiled down at the deeply sleeping Chihiro.

_You are one special creature, my love._ Haku thought as he too joined Chihiro in the land of dreams

Arigatou – Thank You

Hai – Yes

Iie – No

Ningen – Human

Onegai – Please

Seimei no Zyoou – Life Queen

Kokuou – King

Onsen – Hot Spring/ Bathhouse

Demo – But

Shinzou no Ryuu – Dragon Heart


	19. Chapter 19

The next day came and Chihiro woke up noticing her head was lying on someone's lap and also noticed a weight on her head. She moved her hand to the top of her head and felt the weight and figured out it was a hand. Touching it and moving it to the side, she then turned her head to see Haku sleeping above her. She smiled figuring out Haku must have moved her so she wouldn't get uncomfortable while she slept and stayed in his human form for her. She slowly sat up, so a not to wake him and them stretched to release all her tense muscles. But Haku feeling the lack of weight opened one eye to see Chihiro sitting up stretching.

" I thought moving you wouldn't cause that problem." Haku said tiredly as he started to wake up

" OH! Haku Ohayou, I didn't wake you did I?" Chihiro asked

Haku yawned and stretched, moving his neck back and forth causing Chihiro to hear it pop.

" Iie, you didn't wake me, but it might have been better if I had laid you on the ground. I thought putting your head on my lap would be more comfortable." Haku said

" Oh no you were fine, that's a habit I do every morning." Chihiro said to him smiling at his thoughtfulness

" Oh all right if you say so." Haku said as he stood up and transformed to his dragon form and moved to the lake going into the water and disappearing

" Did I say something that upset him?" Chihiro asked at how Haku was acting

Minutes later Haku emerges from the lake with a number of fish in his mouth and moved back over to where he had left Chihiro, who was still sitting there trying to figure out what she had done to upset him. He dropped the fish down moving two towards her and taking the other two for himself he started to eat, as he finished the first he was about to start the second when he looked over and noticed Chihiro hadn't touched hers.

" _**Chihiro?" **_Haku questioned

She looked over at him, " Gomen."

Haku looked at her confused now, _**" What are you apologizing about?"**_

" I made you upset didn't I?" Chihiro asked him

" _**Iie, what made you think that?" **_Haku asked her

" Well you just walked away from me, I thought I had upset you with something I did or said, but I couldn't figure out what it was." Chihiro told him

" _**So you apologized even though you didn't know what you did?"**_ Haku asked her

Chihiro nodded to his question. She then heard a sound come for Haku and looked up at him questioning this, but then looked shocked seeing he had started laughing.

" And what is so funny!" Chihiro asked him as she put her hands on her hips angry at Haku's reaction

" _**You apologized even though you didn't know what you did?"**_ Haku asked between laughs

" Well yes, I thought you were angry with me!" Chihiro said angrily to him

He shook his long neck and ended his laughing looking at her smiling, _**" I wasn't mad at you I was hungry and thinking about some other things. I didn't mean to make you think I wasn't angry at you. It's I who should apologize to you for making you think this."**_

Chihiro looked at him shocked by his words, " What were you thinking about that made you act like that?"

" _**Um…I'll tell you once we get to Zeniba's."**_ Haku told her

" So we're going to go today?" Chihiro asked happily as she turned into her dragon form and started to eat her fish now

Haku nodded, _**" Hai, my lake told me after you fell asleep we're both ok to go back. We need to come back in a month though."**_

" _**Even me? I thought mine might be shorter."**_ Chihiro asked holding half a fish in between her claws

Haku nodded, _**" I even asked him that, but he said it was all right. Maybe that another thing about Earth Dragon, since they are so strong maybe even new ones can be away longer than other new born dragons."**_

Chihiro took the other half of the fish into her mouth and nodded swallowing the fish.

After the two had eaten and go something to drink from the lake. Haku talked with Kamigama for a while and moved back over to Chihiro, who was now back in her Human Form and was packing away canteens that she had filled with lake water to drink for their trip for Zeniba's.

" _**Ready?"**_ Haku asked her

She put the bag over her shoulder and nodded.

" _**Do you want to ride on me or fly yourself?"**_ Haku asked her

She blushed at this, " Um…is it alright if I ride you?"

Haku smiled at her kindly, _**" I'd like that I have missed it."**_

Chihiro looked up at him happily smiling widely and ran over to him. He turned around and Chihiro moved to get onto him as she had done when she rode him long ago. She grabbed onto his horns and leaned down near his ear.

" Ready." Chihiro whispered to him

Haku growled at how her voice sounded like and nodded jumping up and moving quickly into the air. She smiled at loving the feeling of being on Haku and the air moving around her. She had missed this feeling even in her Dragon Form she loved this more. The trip was longer than she thought and they stopped a number of times to rest and drink. Halfway though the trip Chihiro decided to fly herself to give Haku a break, much to Haku's protest of being all right.

Finally the two saw Zeniba's house coming into their view and Chihiro smiled and started to circle Haku that they had finally reached their destination. Haku laughed at her antics.

" _**Chihiro if you don't stop you're going to hit the ground."**_ Haku told her

Chihiro moved to fly beside of him and smiled, _**" But I'm so excited getting to see Granny! Oh I hope Boh is there, so I can show him my new form. Oh what do you think Granny will think? Do you think she'll like it?" **_

Haku laughed at how Chihiro was acting, _**" My love calm down, everything will turn out all right. I'm sure Zeniba will love your Dragon Form and if Boh isn't there we can always send No Face to go get him to see how he is."**_

As they landed the two noticed that the area was eerily quiet. Chihiro looked over at Haku questioning this and he shrugged his shoulders turning into his Human Form, Chihiro followed him and did the same and the two walked up to the house and knocked on the door. They didn't receive an answer, but they knocked again and heard many things falling over and the door opening up.

" Let me go in first. I don't like this." Haku told Chihiro holding his arm up to prevent her from going first

Chihiro nodded at this and let Haku move in front of her and into the house first. As he did this he looked around and noticed no one was in the room. His eyes narrowed at the lack of sound as he moved further into the house Chihiro staying outside the door watching Haku from it. Suddenly Yu-Bird came flying in the room making a ruckus and causing Chihiro to scream in fright. This also frightened Yu-Bird who flew back off in the direction it had come from. Haku ran following the bird further into the house as it entered a door that was cracked open.

" Hello?" Haku asked as he made to push open the door

" Haku, don't come in I want this to be a surprise for the two of you. I'll be out in a minute. Isn't No Face out there?" Zeniba's voice was heard from behind the door

" Iie, no one is in the front." Haku explained

" Hum, he must have gone to fetch Boh. We knew you were coming today and Boh had been asking about for days now." Zeniba told him

" So he remembers us? Does he remember the battle?" Haku asked her

He heard movement and Zeniba exited the room with Yu-Bird on her should and shut it behind her, so Haku couldn't see inside of it.

" He remembers helping, but doesn't know it was Yubaba that started the battle. He think a bunch of rouge Shadow Spirits wanted to take over your Onsen while Yubaba and him were visiting everyone and he helped. He knows Chihiro got hurt badly, but doesn't know she was killed." Zeniba explained

" Then how are we going to…?" Haku questioned

" Explain her new status?" Zeniba asked

Haku nodded at this.

" I told him that because of Chihiro's bravery Seimei no Zyoou decided to allow Chihiro to have immortality to be with you." Zeniba said as she moved to the front door and waved Chihiro in smiling

" Granny!" Chihiro said seeing her she ran inside and hugged her, " We thought something was wrong when we didn't hear any noise and no one was here to greet us."

" Gomen Chihiro, but I was still working on you present and needed to finish it. I though No Face was still here, but I guess he's gone to get Boh." Zeniba explained to her

" Oh is Yubaba far from you?" Chihiro asked looking outside

" Far enough away she can't see me or my house, but not too far. Can't have my nephew traveling far to learn magic can I?" Zeniba said winking at her

" Hai." Chihiro said smiling

" You two sit I'm sure it was a long trip from your elements. I'll start some tea." Zeniba said motioning to the table

Chihiro and Haku nodded and sat as Zeniba moved around the kitchen putting a kettle over the fireplace for warm water. As the kettles whistle went off a knock was heard at the door.

" What's with people knocking these days? They know it's open." Zeniba said moving her hand and the door opening on its own

No Face and Boh walked in Boh smiling at seeing Chihiro and Haku sitting there.

" Haku! Chihiro! You're all right. I was so worried, Haha and I had to leave so suddenly and I didn't know what happened to you." Boh stated

Chihiro smiled at Boh, but was confused as to what he was talking about.

" _Haku can you explain this to me, so I don't say anything I shouldn't?"_ Chihiro asked through their link

" _He thinks the Shadow Spirits are the ones that attacked the Onsen, while Yubaba and he were visiting us. He also only know you were hurt and not killed, but was given immortality from Seimei no Zyoou." _Haku told her

" _Does he know I'm a dragon spirit now?"_ Chihiro asked him

" I don't know, ask him yourself." Haku told her out loud

The group looked at then and Zeniba chuckled, " So you are taking advantage of the mate link, eh?"

Chihiro and Haku both smiled at her embarrassed, but nodded.

" So you two are mates now?" Boh asked happily

" Hai, I'm Haku's mate now." Chihiro said

" But how?" Boh asked and Chihiro looked at him confused, " I thought you were only given immortality, if so then how can you mate with a dragon?"

" Well this is my second form Boh." Chihiro said smiling

" So you have a main form? Oh what is it?" Boh asked excitedly

" For that we'll have to go outside, Boh." Zeniba stated

Boh nodded and moved out the door again, with No Face following him.

" Better hurry I think he might pull us out with his magic from how excited he is." Zeniba said smiling

" He can do that now?" Haku questioned

Zeniba nodded, " It seems my Nee-chan wasn't teaching him very much before. That's why all he could do was repair things and enhance his strength. He's learned a great deal in the few days I've been teaching him. He soaks it up like a sponge, probably be as powerful as you Haku.

" Really, then I'm glad he's on our side now." Haku said

Zeniba nodded at this, " And Yubaba not influencing him anymore."

The three were now outside with a bounding Boh standing a little bit from the house with No Face standing beside of him. Zeniba soon joined them as Haku and Chihiro stayed in front of them. Chihiro looked over at Haku smiling as he nodded letting go of her hand and moved to the group.

" Remember what I said." Haku told her

Chihiro nodded and closed her eyes. To her it seemed easier when she did it this way. Soon she felt the changes happening and then ending. She also heard Boh gasp as she opened her eyes to look at the group. Haku was still smiling at her she could see the love in his eyes, Zeniba was smiling loving how she looked, Boh was smiling widely and clapping and No Face was making his usual noise, but Chihiro could tell he was happy to.

" _**So Boh what do you think?"**_ Chihiro asked turning around

Boh jumped up and down, " Oh Chihiro you look beautiful, way better than that mean Royal Dragon that was bugging Haku at the Onsen."

Chihiro laughed at his words and so did Haku. She then turned back into her Human Form and moved over to Haku kissing him on the cheek. Haku blushed at this, but hugged her closer to him.

" It seems it might not be too long before a wedding is happening, either." Zeniba said smiling

" Granny!" Chihiro said embarrassed about her words

" Come lets go back inside and I'll serve you all that tea and we can talk about what's happened since the battle and I can't forget about your present." Zeniba said to them

Haku and Chihiro nodded as the followed her inside, but Boh and No Face didn't follow.

" Boh are you coming?" Chihiro asked noticing they weren't following them

The three turned around, " I have to get back Haha needs me to help her around the house. So I need to go back, I just wanted to come and make sure you were all right Chihiro." Boh stated

Chihiro moved away from Haku and towards Boh and hugged him, " Arigatou for worrying about me and I understand. Maybe you can come and stay a few days at the Onsen then we can see each other a much as you want."

" Really! Do you mean that?" Boh asked happily

Chihiro nodded at this.

" I have to see if Haha will let me, maybe Auntie Zeniba can bring me. Haha doesn't like traveling much." Boh said

" Hai, maybe you can do that." Chihiro told him, " No Face are you going to take him home?"

" Uh." **(Yes.)** No Face said

" Good, I don't want him to walk by himself when it's starting to get dark." Chihiro told them

" Well we better get going then." Boh said as he waved to Chihiro, Haku, and Zeniba and let with No Face following him

When the two were gone the three went into the house.

" He really doesn't know about what Yubaba did." Chihiro said shocked

Zeniba shook her head, " Iie, he thinks the Shadow Spirits are the ones that attacked Onsen. Like I said before. Well lets go inside and I'll finish make us some tea and talk to you two about what's happened since I last saw you and give you your presents Chihiro. I think they'll come in useful here in the future."

Chihiro looked at her confused, but nodded as the three headed back inside. Once inside Haku and Chihiro moved to the table and sat down at Zeniba moved around getting things out and fixed for tea.

" So while I fix this why don't you tell me what's happened these past weeks?" Zeniba said

Chihiro nodded and started to tell Zeniba about what had happened at the Onsen and Haku would add thing he experience out of Chihiro's sight. They told about the Dragon Princess, and Yubaba trying to get Chihiro back into a contract again, then about how Chihiro distracted Haku so he wouldn't hurt the Dragon Princess and then the battle for the Onsen. Zeniba nodded listening closely to the two's words wanting to know all she could to help the two in the future.

" My it seems as if you had a exciting couple of weeks Chihiro." Zeniba said

" Oh Granny I did and I think it'll only get more exciting from here on." Chihiro spoke

She placed the teapot on a tray with a number of cups and moved back over to the table. Setting the cups down and pouring the tea into them and handed them out.

" So now you are a Dragon of Earth." Zeniba spoke

Chihiro nodded while sipping her tea.

" And what is your plant?" Zeniba asked like this was common knowledge

Out of the potted plant that was in the center of Zeniba's table a white flower rose up in bloom. It then uprooted and changed into the Flower Dragon.

" Granny meet my plant partner, Shinzou no Ryuu." Chihiro said motioning to the Flower Dragon

" Oh the Shinzou no Ryuu, the flower in your backyard. I knew it was special to you." Zeniba said

" Zeniba why do I have the feeling you knew all this before Chihiro even came back. Maybe so far as to know she would end up being made into an Earth Dragon?" Haku asked her looking at her from over his teacup

Zeniba just cackled at this, " Maybe I did, but you two never did ask my opinion on anything."

Haku hung his head at her words, " Maybe because we didn't know you knew things like this."

" My dear Haku I am one of the most powerful witches in the Spirit World, how could I not know?" Zeniba said to the dragon

" Then why didn't you tell us?" Haku asked annoyed

" If one knows the future, telling would change it and it might come out worse that what was originally to be." Zeniba said looking into her cup, " Right Chihiro?"

" Huh?" Chihiro asked her confused

" Come girl you have the ability of foresight. Tell me has seeing into the future helped?" Zeniba asked

" Is that…is that what I was doing?" Chihiro asked her

Zeniba nodded at her question.

" Then yes, Haku didn't die like I saw. The workers are not going to be worked to death and Yubaba is being punished for her deeds." Chihiro said

" Ah yes, but you also forgot to say for changing that future you had to die in the process." Zeniba told her

" But it turned out fine in the end." Chihiro said confused at this

" Hai, but what if it was something different, something that shouldn't be changed, but because of you telling the person it was changed and in changing causes more problems that solutions." Zeniba said

" I…I've never thought of it that way." Chihiro said

Zeniba nodded and sipped her tea again, " That is why if you have visions tell only myself or Haku and no one else. If it is something that need to happen or changed we will deal with it. You need to keep this talent hidden from everyone or you might have problems."

" Problems?" Chihiro asked confused

" She means Spirits might come after you to take you to use your talent for themselves and that will be over my dead body." Haku growled

" Haku Onegai, don't say that." Chihiro pleaded

Haku nodded, but the protectiveness didn't diminish in his eyes. Zeniba smiled knowing Chihiro was in good hands and she would be protected the rest of her life.

Ohayou – Good Morning

Gomen – I'm sorry

Iie – No

Seimei no Zyoou – Life Queen

Hai – Yes

Onsen – Hot Springs/ Bathhouse

Haha – Mom

Shinzou no Ryuu – Dragon Heart

Onegai - Please


	20. Chapter 20

The three continued to talk and finish off the tea Zeniba had made for them. Once it was finished Chihiro helped clean the dirty cup as Zeniba cleaned up the rest of the kitchen.

" So I think I could give you your presents now." Zeniba said smiling to Chihiro

" Granny, really you don't have to give me anything. Anyways I thought it was one thing not multiple items." Chihiro said upset at Zeniba doing this for her

" Well it started as one and then expanded to more than one after the incident." Zeniba spoke

" Why is that?" Haku asked

" Because the other things I made will be helpful later on here." Zeniba said to him

" What do you mean by that?" Chihiro asked confused looking at Haku thinking he understood, but he just shrugged not understanding either

" Well let's start out with what I was originally going to give you." Zeniba said and snapped her fingers

The two looked around waiting for something to come floating in, but nothing happened.

" I do say I out did myself. It fits you perfectly." Zeniba said smiling while looking at Chihiro

Chihiro looked down to see her Human clothing she had been wearing was replaced by an elegant kimono. Haku looked over at her shocked at the garment too and smiled at how good she looked in it.

The kimono was a deep blue silk the inner lining a pearl white. On the bottom was a landscape scene of the Onsen that was partially on the front and back. The edges of the sleeves were made to look like clouds and on upper part were dragons one on each side that went from her chest to mid-back. The dragons looked like her and Haku and on the back there tails were entwined together; both were looking at each other lovingly.

" So what do you two think?" Zeniba asked

" Oh Granny, I love it!" Chihiro said running over and hugging the witch

She returned the hug, " Good. I hoped you would. This was really suppose to be a present to remember us by when you returned to the Ningen Worlds. I added the dragon of you only after the battle."

" Haku what do you think?" Chihiro asked turning around for him to see the whole scene

" You look beautiful, my love." Haku said smiling lovingly at her

Chihiro blushed at his words, still getting use to his new nickname for her.

" So now onto the next present, which we will have to go to the room I was in when you two arrived. I was still working on it and didn't want either of you two see it yet. Especially Haku." Zeniba said

" Why Haku?" Chihiro asked as the two followed Zeniba through the house to the room

" Because when he see this he'd know what it was and probably be embarrassed about it. Though I know it will be happening soon." Zeniba told her

Finally the two reached to door and Zeniba turned to face them, " Haku, I want you to cover Chihiro's eyes this is mainly her surprise."

Haku nodded and moved behind Chihiro putting his hands over her eyes so she couldn't see anything. As the three stepped into the room, Haku observed something that was covered in a blanket. He could only guess that this was Chihiro's second present. Zeniba moved over to the covered object and when she pulled it off Haku gasped at what it was.

" So is that your voice of approval, Haku?" Zeniba asked

" You…you…you made this for her, but I…" Haku said at first shocked

" Haku what's going on? Can I see it yet?" Chihiro asked hearing how his voice sounded

" Chihiro I want to talk to Zeniba for a moment and then you can see it." Haku said sternly

Before Chihiro could protest Haku moved her towards the door and out closing it behind her. After this was done he turned to Zeniba.

" You know dragon traditions. How could you, it is I that is suppose to find her wedding kimono." Haku said angered the witch had done this

" Haku how?" Zeniba asked figuring this would happen

" I…" Haku started but stopped

" As you said I know the dragon traditions and the wedding kimono is suppose to be one handed down through generations, but you are the first of yours and have never had to get one. I thought I help you since you didn't posses one. If you want though we can forget it, Chihiro still hasn't seen it yet." Zeniba told him

Haku shook his head, " Iie, Gomen I just didn't."

Zeniba chuckled at this, " I know, but I think we should allow Chihiro in now to see if she approves."

Haku nodded and opened the door to see a bewildered Chihiro standing in front of it.

" Can I come in now?" Chihiro asked crossing her arms and huffing at being pushed out of the room

Haku chuckled and nodded moving aside for Chihiro to enter and view the wedding kimono. As soon as she saw it she gasped and rushed up to it. Touching the fabric and seeing how detailed the embroidery was.

" Oh Granny it's wonderful, but isn't it a bit long and thick for me to wear now?" Chihiro asked

Zeniba chuckled at this, " Chihiro this isn't a normal kimono."

" It's not, well I mean it's different from the ones I've seen that for sure." Chihiro said moving around it and seeing the details

The kimono was white with embroidered dragons flying all over it. The inside was a pale green the same color as Chihiro's scales.

" Chihiro do you have wedding kimonos in your world?" Haku asked her

" Yes I think so, I mean I've never seen one." Chihiro told him

" Never seen one, your Okaasan had to have been married in one." Zeniba spoke

" Hai, but they are so expensive that you normally rent them out from the store and not buy one. The only way you have one in your family is if it is passed down from generation to generation." Chihiro explain

" I see, well Chihiro this is your." Zeniba said

" This…this is a wedding kimono?" Chihiro questioned pointing at said kimono now

Zeniba smile and nodded at Chihiro's shock.

" This is for you and Haku when the time is right." Zeniba said as she moved to the closet and went looking for things, " Here's the Obi and ties."

She handed her the Obi, which was pale green in color and the back that hung down looked like a waterfall hitting rocks. The Ties were light blue with silver strands combined together.

Chihiro stood there shocked for the longest time and Haku came and took the obi and ties from her. It was at this moment Chihiro rushed to Zeniba and hugged her. Zeniba rubbed circles on the girls back hearing her crying in happiness over what she had been given.

" Granny, Arigatou. Thank you so much." Chihiro spoke

Zeniba nodded patting the girls back, " We'll leave it here for now. I still have a few more things to fix on it before it completely finished. I'll send it by magic to you when it's done."

Chihiro wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded moving back to Haku, who wrapped an arm around her waist and she leaned into him. Placing her head on his shoulder.

" I think I've kept you two long enough. You probably want to get home and tell everyone the good news and show off your kimono." Zeniba said smiling

" Good news?" Chihiro questioned

Haku glared at the witch knowing what she was talking about.

Zeniba cackled, " Oh don't mind me, I think my mind is going dear."

Chihiro giggled and nodded as she turned to leave the room.

" Haku I'll be waiting outside." Chihiro told him

Haku nodded, " I'll be there in a minute."

Once he heard the front door close he looked at Zeniba, " You almost ruined it you."

" I'm sorry Haku, but if you wouldn't delay things like you do I wouldn't have to hide things from her." Zeniba told her

" Yes well I want the moment to be right to ask her that. She was just made a spirit it's too soon to ask." Haku said blushing

" I don't think so, I think it's the right time. She's loved you before she left last time, she's confessed to you before the battle and now you can be with her. Your lake recognized her as your mate, otherwise it wouldn't be calling her name, same as hers." Zeniba told him

" How did you…" Haku asked shocked

Zeniba cackled, " Haku I've told you I know things you wouldn't."

Haku looked at her shocked, " That's how you knew about Chihiro, you're like her you have foresight."

Zeniba didn't answer him, but just smiled, " I think it's time you head out. I'm sure your mate is outside wondering where you are."

Haku growled not getting an answer and Zeniba just continued to smile at him as he turned to leave as he was just out the room's door Zeniba stopped him.

" Oh Haku…" Zeniba started

He stopped and looked over his shoulder at her.

" When you're almost at the Onsen would be a good time." Zeniba said and with that used her magic to shut the door

" Almost at the Onsen would be a good time, she says. Easy for her to say, she's not the one that has to ask her." Haku said as he moved through the house and out to his waiting mate

As he exited the house he noticed Chihiro was in her dragon form already and over by Zeniba's gate moving her tail about.

" I looks like she conducting a orchestra." Haku stated

As he moved closer he saw that flowers were popping out of the ground in an even line, just inside the gate.

" Chihiro?" Haku asked

She turned her neck back to look at him and smiled as her tail remained moving and the flower continued to grow and bloom.

" _**I wanted to give Granny a present. This is the only thing I could think of. Do you think she'll like them?"**_ Chihiro asked as her tail stopped moving the flower now in full bloom and moved to Haku

Haku turned to his dragon form and moved closer to her his head resting on top of her, _**"I think she'll love this, my love. Are you ready I think Zeniba is right we have been gone for home long enough."**_

Chihiro nodded her head as the two moved away from each other, but their tails entwined together. With that the two nodded and released their tails and jumped into the air heading back towards the Onsen.

" _**So do you think the others will like the kimono Granny gave me?"**_ Chihiro asked on their flight back

" _**I think Lin will want one herself. She'll be jealous of how gorgeous you look in it."**_ Haku said

Chihiro's dragon scales where her cheeks were turned a deeper shade of green with embarrassment to the compliment.

Haku saw this and roared with laughter, _**" She will you know and your shouldn't be embarrassed about a compliment I give you. What I tell you is the truth."**_

" _**I know it's just I've never had someone say things like that to me before."**_ Chihiro said looking down at the ground below

" _**Really? I would think the ningen males would be all over you."**_ Haku stated casually, but inside he was cheering over this news

Chihiro shook her head; _**" Really I was more focus on my studies than boys in my classes. But…"**_

" _**What Chihiro?"**_ hearing her stop he turning to look at her hovering in mid-air

" _**There were time I wish I did have someone."**_ Chihiro said looking sadly at Haku

He looked at her shocked, _**" What? Why?"**_

" _**I was lonely Haku. I didn't have many friends since I considered you all my friends and other thought I was strange with the way I carried on about my drawing of all of you. There were time I wish I could find someone like you in the Ningen World, but the guys I looked at could never compared to you."**_ Chihiro explained

Haku moved to her and entwined his body with her, _**" But you're not alone anymore."**_

With that he released her and started to move forwards again Chihiro following quietly behind him. Haku occasionally looked behind him to make sure she was still following him because she was so quiet.

_Did what I say upset her?_ Haku thought

_Why did he say that? Why do I feel like I wanted him to say more than just that?_ Chihiro thought

As the two were above the Onsen gardens Haku remember Zeniba's words. He stopped again hovering in the air, but this caused Chihiro who was still lost in thought to run into him. She was pushed back and looked up shock that she had run into Haku.

" _**Haku why did you stop?"**_ Chihiro asked now hovering in the air too

He turned around to look at you, _**" Are you all right? I didn't mean for you to get hurt."**_

Chihiro shook her neck, _**" I wasn't paying attention, it was my fault. But why did you stop?"**_

" _**Chihiro I need to tell you something and I wanted to say it before we got back inside. I need you to listen to me because this is kind of hard for me to tell you if you can believe that."**_ Haku said to her

" _**Okay…"**_ Chihiro said growing worried

_What's going on? What is he tells me he really doesn't care for me and now I'll be alone and can't see my family anymore._ Chihiro thought

" _**You know I love you and care for you deeply, so much so that I refused all those other female dragons that came wooing me as their mate." **_Haku started

Chihiro just nodded at this growing worried about what he was about to tell her.

" _**And the thing is I was beside myself with grief when I thought I had lost you when Yubaba's spell hit."**_ Haku said, _**" But it can't be like this anymore…"**_

" _**What?"**_ Chihiro asked hearing this tears starting to come in the corner of her eyes

" _**We can't be like this anymore Chihiro, just assumed mates."**_ Haku said ignoring her words

Chihiro started to shake her head not believing what he was saying; _He said he cared for me. He loved me and couldn't be without me, so now why is he saying we can't be together anymore?_

" _**I…I don't understand."**_ Chihiro said starting to cry

Haku who had been looking down trying to confess his feeling looked up to see Chihiro crying her eyes out.

He moved forward and took his tail wiping the tears from her eyes, _**" Why are you crying?"**_

" _**Why? Why! You ask me why I'm crying when the dragon I love is telling me he doesn't want to be with me anymore." **_Chihiro said hysterically

" _**What! I never said that."**_ Haku said looking at her shocked

Chihiro dryly laughed_**, " Well it sure sounded like it to me. ' It can't be like this anymore, just assumed mate'. When you say that Haku what do you think I'll think you're trying to tell me?" **_

Haku looked at her shocked and mentally kicked himself. When she said what he had just told her it did sound like he was rejecting her.

He sighed at how he just messed this up big time, _**" Chihiro that's not what I meant. You are my love and will always be. I…I just can't say this right and it just came out major league wrong especially with your reaction now."**_

" _**Then what? What are you trying to tell me Haku because to me you're telling me you don't want us to be mates?"**_ Chihiro said still crying

Haku shook his head, _**" That's not it, that's not what I was trying to tell you."**_

" _**Then what! What are you trying to tell me?"**_ Chihiro asked at him

" _**THAT I LOVE YOU AND WANT YOU TO MARRY ME!"**_ Haku roared at her

He looked at her waiting for her answer breathing hard from the little fight the two had just done.

" _**?"**_ Chihiro asked him looking at him shocked tears stuck in the corners of her eyes

" _**Ogino, Chihiro, Dragon of Earth, will you marry this lowly Water Dragon Spirit?"**_ Haku asked her

" _**I…I…"**_ Chihiro said stuttering shocked by Haku's words

" _**Chihiro?"**_ Haku questioned when she went silent

She then shot forward moving the two towards the ground and with and oomph the two landed in the area of the garden all the Shinzou no Ryuu were growing allowing them a cushion from their hard landing.

" _**Chihiro what did you do that for?"**_ Haku asked her when the wind that was knocked out of him came back

Chihiro was now nuzzling his neck and crying again. She was also whispering something, but Haku couldn't hear it from when she was crying.

" _**Chihiro what's wrong now? Why are you crying? It's all right if you don't want to I can wait till your ready."**_ Haku said

Chihiro's neck shot up and looked at him shocked, _**" Are you joking, wait for this. I don't want to wait can we have it next week?"**_

Haku just looked at her shocked his jaw dropped, _**" So you will?"**_

Chihiro nodded vigorously at his question, _**" Of course I will. I've wanted you to ask me that since I got here. I thought you would ask me even if I was Ningen."**_

Haku sighed as Chihiro finally moved to allow him up off the flowerbed. He shook his body removing the flowers that were attached to his scales now from the hard impact.

" _**You messed your garden up."**_ Haku said looking back at it

" _**Not a problem."**_ Chihiro said and with a flick of her tail all the flower were back to full bloom

He looked back at her to see her smiling and he shook his head. The two touched their noses together and looked lovingly in each other's eyes.

" _**I'll do this properly in Ningen ways."**_ Haku said as they both turned into their human form

" Ogino, Chihiro, my Goddess of Earth, will you marry me?" Haku asked down on one knee

Chihiro giggled at his words and flung herself down at him, " YES! Yes a million times over. To be with you always that all I ever wanted."

Haku smiled and kissed her on the lips passionately. Chihiro smiled into the kiss moaning at all the love she was feeling from the mate link and this kiss in general. The two finally separated and Haku stood helping Chihiro up.

" Well I guess we better go inside and see how far Lin and Kamaji got with repairs." Haku said smiling as Chihiro

Chihiro moved and laced her arm with his, " And to tell them the good news."

Haku nodded as the two headed into the Onsen.

Before they entered Chihiro turned her head to look at him, " So when can we get married?"

Haku just laughed loudly at her question, " As soon as Zeniba finishes that wedding kimono."

Chihiro smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek, " Good."

With that the door to the Onsen closed as the couple came back home.

Onsen – Bathhouse/ Hot Springs

Iie – No

Gomen – I'm sorry

Okaasan – Mother

Hai – Yes

Arigatou – Thank you

Ningen – Human

Shinzou no Ryuu – Dragon Heart


End file.
